Davies DLC
by HarryDville
Summary: This story is a work in progress that focuses on on the life of William and Harry Davies, one the leader of the trading planet Carnex and the other the leader of a long lost empire looking for revenge, Shepard will have to team up with the Davies family to secure an invaluable asset many believe will give the galaxy the best chance against the Reapers.


This expansion pack/separate game includes hub locations ruled by new factions, an invisible stealth upgrade for the Normandy SR2, an entirely new ship and a new crew member, a master of business with a colourful past including The Reapers, Saren, The Collectors, The Council, The Citadel, The Quarians, Tali, The Migrant Fleet, Morinth, Technology, His Dead Granddad, (New) Earth and Davies Corporation, this story is not final and I'm open for suggestions (The price would probably between 600-1000 Xbox Live Points, £10-£20 on PSN or anywhere between £10-£20 due to the large amount of programming, voice recording, animating, development art and etc involved).

We join the SSV Normandy heading to the Charon relay at Sol with the great Commander Shepard on board serving under Capt. Anderson, they head through the Relay and come out at Eden Prime when they receive a call from the colony, it is in distress, suffering a Geth attack, Spectre Nihlus heads in alone claiming to move faster on his own. Shepard, Kaidan, and Jenkins all land at Eden Prime. Soon after they land Jenkins is killed by Geth drones and the others meet a sole survivor called Ashley Williams, Nihlus finds another Spectre called Saren who claims the Council thought Nihlus could use some help but kills Nihlus, Shepard finds Nihlus, but it is too late, he is dead.

After the mission it is confirmed that Saren was responsible for the attack on Eden Prime but as they head for the Citadel a call comes in from William on Planet Carnex:

William: Ah, it looks like the ship is doing well, I need you to report to Carnex ASAP

The message ends and Joker sets a course to Carnex

Shepard: We just proved that Saren is a traitor, we need to go the council, rather than allow that man in a suit to tell us what to do!

Anderson: I agree Shepard but this "Man in a suit" invested 1/3 of the funds to build the Normandy and has a right to see the ship

The Normandy heads to Carnex and arrives at the Capital City: New HarryDville 2, where the squad heads to the Davies Corporation HQ and waits in the reception room of William's office:

Shepard: We need to prove Saren is a traitor, not wait at a reception

Receptionist: William is ready for you now

Shepard and Capt. Anderson walk in to the office and see Admiral Steven Hackett, another Turian Admiral and William at his desk:

William: Anderson, Shepard great to see you, sit down, we have business to discuss. Seeing as I invested a 1/3 of the Normandy funding I would like to...

Steven and the Turian look at each other

William: Join the crew and serve with Anderson, I read the reports and I know a galaxy changing adventure when I see one!

Steven: I have no problem with that

Turian: Nether do I

Shepard: (Mockingly) This guy, really? What purpose would he serve?

William: So, Anderson, do you let all your crew talk like that?

Anderson: Shepard, compose yourself! This man may look weak but he knows Saren, the Geth, he has enhanced biotic and tech powers and anything you need for your mission he can get!

Shepard: Fine, but he needs to prove himself to be in the crew!

William: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's expose Saren for who he really is!

William follows Anderson and Shepard to The Normandy and head to the Citadel, Shepard and most of the crew are mesmerised by the majesty of the Citadel but William is not bothered, they dock and head to Ambassador Udina:

Udina: Anderson, everything is in place for the hearing, have you brought the ground team from Eden Prime?

Anderson: Yes, Shepard and the others are here, including William

Udina: This is an outrage! You brought the man who took over a ward and fed the stereotype that Humans go for any power they can get and will step on anyone in their way!

William: Why is that a problem? It shows Humans are not soft

Udina: Taking over a ward is not a good way to earn brownie points with the Council! Still he probably has information on Saren so he will be useful

Udina, Shepard, Kadian, Ashley, William and Anderson attend the meeting with the Council to expose Saren for who he really is:

Asari Councillor: Is everyone here? Good, we can begin, Shepard what proof do you have that Saren is a traitor?

Shepard: I encountered a beacon on Eden Prime that gave me a vision

Saren: What? That's it, that's your proof, a dream?

Turian Councillor: This is unacceptable, wasting Council time for this

Shepard: Saren tried to steal the beacon and destroy the colony!

Salarian Councillor: You still have no proof that this was Saren's doing

William: Now wait here...

Asari Councillor: This hearing is adjourned, come back with proof or don't come back at all!

Shepard: Well that was a waste of time

After the hearing Anderson tells Shepard to find some solid evidence on Saren, William joins Anderson to try and find any evidence for themselves, Shepard's squad finds Garrus, a Turian C-sec officer who is also investigating Saren and add him to the crew, they find a Krogan bounty hunter called Wrex who was hired to kill Fist, a Shadow Broker agent gone rouge to join Saren and then find a Quarian called Tali who has solid evidence against Saren and head to another meeting with the Council, William and Udina are already talking with the Council:

Udina: ...your accusations that this whole disaster is the work of Human fabrication are absurd

William: I think that Sparatus is worried about Human power!

Asari Councillor: I see you have come back, with evidence this time?

Shepard: Oh yes, Tali, show them the evidence

Turian Councillor: Hmm, Quarian evidence, probably stolen!

Tali shows her evidence to the Council, the Council can't deny that Saren is a traitor and the evidence also pointed to Matriarch Benezia helping Saren, in light of the situation the Council makes Shepard the first Human Spectre and task him with the capture or killing of Saren. To help Shepard Anderson hands the Normandy over to Shepard and his/her crew.

The first destination is Therum, a mining planet and last known location of Liara T'Soni (an expert on Prothean history), daughter of Matriarch Benezia, they fight through heavy Geth resistance where William destroys an entire Geth Armature on his own and says "Have I proved myself or what?" Shepard finds her trapped in a Prothean singularity field. He/She sets her free and escapes Therum with little time to spare due to volcanic instability. She then melds with Shepard to find out what Shepard saw in his/her vision to help Shepard to piece it together.

Before heading to Noveria to confront Benezia Shepard goes to William's quarters to ask what evidence he could present to the Council about Saren:

Shepard: I have been meaning to ask you, what evidence you would be able to present against Saren?

William: (Flashback) Well, years ago I was living on the Quarian Migrant fleet Tali was looking after me after my brother tried to capture me for the Geth and broke both my legs in the process giving my legs a Quarian appearance. In that shape my kneecaps could not support my upper legs, rendering it impossible for me to walk. After a while she became very possessive over me and began making irrational conclusions from things I said. I got angry with her and she punched me in the side of the head breaking a lot of my skull and pointing sharp fragments at my eyes. My friends rushed me to the hospital and they had to take them out for a few months while the bones healed. When the doctors were putting them back in one smeared my eye causing a constant blur spot. When I left Saren docked with my ship to capture me. He offered me new eyes and leg upgrades so that in return I would serve him. After his Geth installed the upgrades I escaped after over-hearing what he was planning to do to humans. (Flashback ends)

Shepard: A few questions

William: Fire away

Shepard: William, just, who are you?

William: Well (flashback begins) I began life on a beautiful colony at the time I was five, son of Steve Davies, unfortunately my home was the first target Saren used as practice to take down human colonies since it was only a small farming community with minimal defences, his Geth units landed to destroy the colony, they encountered little resistance. Two Geth units burst into my house and killed both my parents they then unfortunately found me and my twin Jack, they scanned us and the Geth must have found our Davies gene (flashback ends)

Shepard: Why would that of stopped them?

William: I'm getting to that (flashback begins) they took us with them to what must have been their dreadnought. It then took off, proceeded to bombard the colony from orbit and took off to deep space, the Geth then scanned my brother and me for defects, they found out he was very strong and easily indoctrinated, they scanned me and unfortunately were not that impressed to find my advanced brain that was resistant to indoctrination and my slight case of Vrolik syndrome, I was considered to be useless to the Geth.

The Geth then tried to trick me into thinking I would be cured if I entered a special pod, I knew this was utter crap but alas, I did not have a choice, the pod was ejected from the ship and left on my utterly destroyed colony, I then was the subject of constant attempts by the pod to intrude my mind, I have a mind that is a quarter computerised, this rendered me immune to indoctrination but the pod was tasked with breaking through the encryption that locked my mind but the nature of the encryption did not allow this.

Luckily I was found by a passing Quarian Patrol that was responding to the colony's distress signals, the Quarian troops then found my pod, broke it open and found me inside, they took me out and took me to the Rayya where the Admiralty board was deciding whether to keep me or hand me over to the Alliance.

A five year old Tali'Zorah then was carried into the meeting by her mother wanting her Dad and spotted me, she also noticed the poor health I was in and she convinces her Dad to let her "nurse me back to health" and get to know me, she had however never seen or met a human and was likely curious.

Since that meeting I had been growing up on the Rayya around Tali and the Quarians and after several years, I had already made friends on the ship at school and was one of the highest achieving pupils in the class, I had also proven to be more useful than the Conclave and Admiralty Board had expected, even with weak bones my biotic powers allowed me to carry heavy loads such as engine parts with ease and my tech powers allowed him to fix problems even the Quarian engineers were baffled over, but this idealistic life-style was about to come to a shocking end.

I later discovered that Jack was trying to convince Saren that I had my uses if they re-wrote my brain to be susceptible to indoctrination, this would have potentially possible since the pod gave Saren a higher understanding of how my encryption worked, this idea must have been accepted when Jack took a ship to the Rayya, the ship emerged from FTL headed straight for the Rayya, several Quarian ships attempt to contact the ship and Jack ignores the calls and advances, the Quarian Patrol fleet opens fire on the ship, this does nothing and the ship fires back destroying several Quarian ships, the ship docks with the Rayya and Jack boards, Quarian security opened fire on Jack, he avoided the bullets, punched the commander's helmet in and sends the rest of the force flying with his enhanced biotics, Jack grabs a Quarian by the helmet and demands the my location, the Quarian trembled and said "The School down the corridor" Jack responded with a "Thank You" and smashed her helmet in with a fist to the face.

Jack then advanced to the school and destroyed the door, the class was shocked, Jack then barged towards me and I repelled him with a biotic push:

William: What the hell are you doing?

Jack: Saren requires you, you are coming with me

William: Saren? Is that who you're working for?

Jack and I then engaged in a biotic battle, just as I was winning a Geth from Jack's ship burst into the side of the classroom and fires a plasma shotgun at my leg, I was in agony, I still have the burns, I was then grabbed by the arm by Jack and dragged out the classroom, Tali then tried to free me but was thrown aside, Jack dragged me down the entrance corridor but was met by a massive Quarian security force all aiming at Jack:

Jack: Saren was right to abandon you on that colony! You're too much trouble, I realise that now

William: Spoken like a true slave

Jack proceeded to smash my kneecaps back giving my legs a Quarian appearance, leaving me behind Jack then ran towards a side wall being followed by a shower of bullets, he ran up the wall, past the Quarians and enters his ship followed by his squad of Geth and flies away. Tali then helped me up to my feet but I realised I couldn't stand up:

William: What the hell has he done to me?!

The Quarians took me to the medical bay and doctors tried to reattach my lower leg bones to his kneecaps, this is led to little success since the Quarian doctors had little knowledge of human anatomy, so they were unable to fix my legs back to a state where I could support my own body weight

Doctor: We have managed to attach William's lower leg bones to his kneecaps but we don't know how to repair his wreaked kneecaps, he can move his legs but cannot stand or walk.

Tali and her father were shocked, I could see it through their helmets and I was wheeled out the operating theatre on a wheelchair looking annoyed more than devastated:

Tali: Hi William

William: Hello, can we go home now, I need to be alone

Admiral Zorah: Of course

After a few years since my attempted abduction I was in my bed being tended to by Tali on my birthday when I asked a question:

William: Tali, why did you insist I was not given to the Alliance years ago?

Tali: Well, I was very young and had only just heard of Humans, I was curious to meet one and get to know one, I saw you and decided to get to know you

William: Not because of my dashing good looks?

Tali: Oh, William (laughing)

I chuckled as Tali left the room I then heard the doorbell of the apartment, I got into my wheelchair and answered the door; it was my friends from school:

William: Ah! Fellas, come in, come in, Mrs Zorah! My friends are here!

Mrs Zorah: Show them in Will

Kal'Reegar: We all pitched in and convinced my brother on his pilgrimage to buy you a metal globe of your species' homeworld: Earth from the Citadel

Veetor: The special thing about it is that you can press a button on the countries and a hologram telling you about that country appears

Kal'Reegar: Stop hogging it, its William's after-all

Kal'Reegar was about to hand the globe to William when Veetor buts in:

Veetor: I find this one interesting (Pointing at England)

Veetor tripped Kal'Reegar when pointing at the globe, Kal loses grip on the heavy globe and as he fell the globe was thrown forwards towards my kneecaps and hit them at speed:

William: Argh! (Grits his teeth and breaths heavily)

Veetor: I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to!

William: It's OK Veetor!

Tali rushed into the room and demanded to know what is going on:

Veetor: I accidentally tripped Kal up when he was giving Will his birthday present

Tali: Which was?

Kal: This metal globe of earth

Tali: Do you lot have any idea how much looking after William needs to survive, I have to look after him as if I was a nurse and now you have doubled my work-load!

William: Tali it's only a bit of swelling

Tali: It won't be though William, it will be something that will be even more disabling for you and I will have to devote more of my time to make sure you don't fall out of your bed and break your leg when getting into your wheelchair without assistance

William: So that is what this is all about is it? Me taking up your time? I'm sorry that I take up so much of your time but if it has escaped your notice I can look after myself, you are the one who looks after me out of your own choice, not mine!

Tali felt over-come with anger since she believed that she did have to look after me despite what I said and violently turned his wheelchair to face her:

Tali: Why do you not feel grateful for what I do!?

William: I do!

Tali: How dare you lie to me!

Tali then lost control and proceeded to punch me in the side of the head and shouted:

Tali: Lie to me now you bosh'tet!

Blood flowed from the sides of my eyes like tears I then fainted

I then woke up in what I was told was the medical bay, I was told that I had lost my vision since my eyes had to be taken out while my skull repaired itself since the punch was positioned where it caused a shockwave that was sent through my skull that cracked the bone around my eye sockets turning them into sharp fragments that have cut my eyes, luckily none of the fragments had pierced the eyes but they had been placed in an incubating liquid to prevent them from decaying to allow them to be placed back in and allow me to see again but my eye sockets needed a few months to heal properly so I needed to remain in the medical bay, I heard Kal say:

Kal: Keep him away from Tali; she will just hurt him more!

Mrs Zorah: That would be suitable doctor; she is too unstable at the moment

After a few months in the medical bay doctors were putting my eyes back in their sockets but because the Quarian doctors are not trained in Human anatomy they didn't treat the eyes gently enough and one doctor ended up smudging the cornea in my left eye leaving me with a constant blur in that eye, a few months later I decided that he was ready for an early pilgrimage, at the age of 15 I was one of the youngest to go on a pilgrimage, Tali heard of this and insisted that to try and make amends she should come with me on a separate ship, this was allowed and Tali and I set off on our pilgrimage together.

After an hour of flight I decided to separate from the ship partnership and headed through a near-by relay to the Terminus Systems/Attican Traverse border to hide from Tali's ship and to think about what I could do with my new-found freedom, an entire galaxy waiting for me to leave my mark in history, I found a colonisable planet with no inhabitants, I first thought that the Quarians could live on this planet, I was about to contact the Admiralty board when a massive ship appears out of no-where, this ship looked strangely like a ship I had seen before in my youth, it had several tentacle structures and was headed straight for me, I panicked when I realised it was the Geth dreadnought and attempted to reverse back into the relay but the commander of the ship, Saren, attempted to open a communications channel:

Saren: We can fix you

William: Ha, last time I believed that I was left to die!

Saren: Sovereign speaks of your great abilities held back by your body

William: Sovereign?

Saren: The ship that guides me, speaks to me. This ship, Sovereign showed me the future and how we can avoid death at the hands of the Reapers, I had to join him and you should too

William: Like hell!

Before I had an opportunity to respond Sovereign docked with my ship and two Geth dragged me onto the ship and presented me to Saren:

Saren: There is an invasion coming, people like you and I must prepare to serve the Reapers when they arrive

William: Reapers?

Saren: Fix his legs and eye, then I shall convince him

The Geth dragged me to an operating theatre and put me to sleep, I then woke up hours later and was amazed when I was able to see and walk for the first time in years, I was then escorted by Geth to Saren, we waited outside the command centre while Saren talked to an Asari:

Asari: Saren, are you sure that we should have fixed that weak human

Saren: Of course, strength is not always brute force, intelligence and cunning can be just as strong, and I believe Sovereign will be very pleased with the result

Asari: Of course but don't you want to show your strength to the puny Humans, give them a reason to not expand so quickly! Destroying the ironically named Hope colony did little to stop them

Saren: This is where this Human comes in useful, he can infiltrate the Alliance and bring it down when the time is right!

William: (To myself) I will not be his instrument, to be used and cast aside!

I then used my tech powers to disable the Geth holding me and I made a run for the exit, I encountered several platoons of Geth but disabled them easily and I escaped to my ship, I set a course for the Citadel and docked with Zakera Ward:

Security Crewman 1: I bet this Quarian will be like the rest - thieves

Security Crewman 2: I bet we will see this one in C-Sec quite soon!

Just as they were waiting for a Quarian to come out, a 15 year old human comes out, in shock the crewman contacted Executor Pallin who called a meeting with me to decide what to do with me:

Pallin: Well, you are only 15 so you are technically too young to not be fostered by an adult

William: I am pretty sure I can look after myself, sir

Pallin: Well, if you were a Turian I would not let you go without carers, but I do not trust Humans and I don't want to endanger good Turian parents. I will therefore let you go if you believe you can take care of yourself

So after a few years of being on the Citadel I received a small e-mail with a little bit of remembered information about a "Davies Corporation" from the Systems Alliance that claimed that I was the descendant of the President Harry Davies and therefore the rightful inheritor of Davies Corporation and the "rainy day fund" Harry set up in a high interest Citadel bank account for any descendants to use as start-up capital to restart DaviesCorp after his death. I thought that I should carry on the apparent Davies family tradition and started another Davies Corporation on the Citadel.

A year after starting the new Davies Corporation I had essentially taken over the Zakera Ward and while at Flux I met an Asari called Morinth, I ended up dating her for a few months when the Council called me for a meeting:

Asari Councillor: Mr Davies, we called you here to talk about your Corporation

Turian Councillor: We are disgusted with your actions, taking over a ward, explain yourself!

William: (Patronisingly) I started a Corporation that was successful enough to take over a ward, simple

The Turian Counsellor gave me a soul crushing stare when the Salarian Councillor interrupted:

Salarian Councillor: Look, we looked at the planet profile you provided to the Quarians, we will provide you with the colonization rights and let you keep the ward if you don't take over any more of the Citadel

William: How did you know I did that?

Salarian Councillor: We have contacts on the Migrant Fleet

So Morinth, a colonization team of every major species and I went to Planet Carnex and Davies Corporation boomed into massive success by creating the Galactic Neutral Zone, where every species can trade and violence is met with damage repair charges that are multiplied by 1,000,000. While on Carnex, Morinth and I were about to meld when she couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to get it out:

Morinth: William, I have never been more in love with a man so I must tell you

William: Tell me what?

Morinth: I am an ardat yakshi so I can't meld without destroying your mind, the more I do it, the more I need to, I must... get over here!

William: Get away from me, I want to live!

I ran to my car with Morinth in pursuit, I got to my car but Morinth used her biotics to stop me from getting away and tried to meld, she would have destroyed my mind if I didn't have a brain where a computer makes up a quarter of it, I did however slip into a coma while my computers repaired the rest of the brain, when I woke up she had left and never came back (flashback ends)

Shepard: Where did your computerised brain and abilities come from?

William: I can only guess my brain and tech powers came from my grandfather but I don't know where my biotics came from

Shepard: Right, can you fight now?

William: Err... No, that's why I took down a Geth Armature! I'm just joking, I can run faster and jump higher than any human and see in different parts of the light spectrum if I want to, obviously another ability coming from my grandfather, I can just switch modes, like now I can see you in infra-red, no one can hide from me!

Shepard: OK, you do realise that Tali is in the engineering deck right now!

William: What!? That was her? I want to give her a piece of my mind right now!

Before Shepard gets a word in, William goes straight to the engineering deck to confront Tali:

Tali: Hi, what can I do for you?

William: You don't remember me do you? William Davies?

Tali: It's you?

Tali goes to hug William but William backs away:

Tali: What's the matter?

William: I seem to remember one Quarian that made me blind for months because she couldn't control her temper! Do you know how difficult it is to go to the toilet when you are blind!

Tali: I seem to remember one Quarian who had to look after you because you couldn't walk or stand!

Just as William was about to get very angry Shepard steps in to calm the situation:

Shepard: We are not going to find Saren with you two at each other's necks!

William: Fine, this isn't over!

Joker then heads to Noveria to enable Shepard, William and Liara to confront Benezia, they arrive at Port Hanshan where they need to get a garage pass to get to Peak 15. William claims he has done a lot of business with Port Hanshan and Administrator Anoleis so he can get a garage pass, with a little persuasion Anoleis hands over a garage pass to William permitting William and the crew to exit Port Hanshan and head to Peak 15. The squad fight Geth, Asari, Krogan and a new species called the Rachni, a space faring hive mind insect species, they finally find Benezia and Liara confronts her but even her own daughter could stop her from attacking. She was indoctrinated by Sovereign, eventually she went down and Liara was apparently unaffected by her mother's death. The Rachni queen then asked Shepard if he would use the acid in the tanks to kill her or set her free promising to not attack the Citadel races. William endorses the release of the Rachni queen claiming that she could be good business opportunity and Liara claims that all William thinks about is business. Shepard decides to not extinguish the whole race by letting her go.

After killing her mother, Shepard goes to check on Liara:

Shepard: Are you sure you're alright?

Liara: I would rather remember my mother as the lovely woman she once was, before Saren, Its Tali and William you should be checking on!

After talking to Liara, Shepard goes to Tali to talk about William

Shepard: Tali, I need you to fill the gaps about William

Tali: OK, (Flashback begins) 18 years ago a Quarian patrol detected an abandoned Human colony with one human that the crew thought was left behind. They took it on board and brought him to the Rayya where the Admiralty board was deciding whether to keep the child or give it to the Alliance when I walked in, I was only five and so was he and I insisted that we kept him. I convinced my father to keep the child and that I would look after him. 11 years after he first came on-board he had made some other friends and was happy until his twin brother called Jack told Saren that William would be a valuable asset to the Geth so he sent a ship with Jack to the Rayya where Jack tried to capture William but failed although Williams legs were broken and resembled Quarian legs and with the Vrolik Syndrome they would not heal meaning William was bedridden. I then started looking after him but I started to get possessive over him and started to prevent his other friends from seeing him. William got angry so I accidentally punched him in the side of the head

Shepard: How can you punch someone by accident?

Tali: Look, I lost control of my actions due to being possessive

Tali starts to cry and Shepard comforts her:

Tali: (Sobbing) I... Cant... Believe... I... Punched... Him... And... Now...He... Hates... Me!

Tali then starts wailing and Shepard uses the intercom to call William down to the engineering deck:

William: Yes Shepard? Is this important?

Shepard: Look at her, she knows she punched you and loo how sorry she is

William: Look Shepard, the decisions I make in my life are not your concern, I am here to help you in the mission, and anyway I am too busy to talk to Tali anyway so if you need something come by my quarters!

Engineer Adams looks at Tali sobbing and:

Adams: Hey William,

William Hmm?

Adams punches William in the stomach causing him to bend over and say:

William: Argh! You dare!?

William suspends Adams near the Element Zero core when Shepard convinces him to put Adams down at his console and William walks off in a fury.

The next destination was the colony of Feros to find out why the Geth were interested in the colony, after fighting through heavy Geth resistance. They destroy a Geth ship that was disrupting communications and power, the Geth were interested in the Thorian, a plant that could release spores that can eventually show mind controlling abilities. To get to the Thorian the squad have to use special anti-Thorian gas grenades without killing the colonists. Once they get to the Thorian they have to fight through zombie like minions called Thorian Creepers. When they finally destroy the Thorian an Asari climbs out of a cloning pod and claims to have taken the location of the Mu Relay (a relay moved by a supernova explosion and has been lost ever since) from the Thorian by melding with it. She then asks if Shepard will let her help the colony. Shepard lets her help the colony and heads to the Normandy.

While on-board the Normandy receives a call from the council telling him to locate a STG on Virmire, the location of Saren's cloning facility but before going to Virmire Shepard goes down to William's quarters to discuss what happened before Feros:

Shepard: William, we need to talk abo...

William is pacing up his quarters and appears to be agitated:

William: Look, Shepard I know what you are here about and I should not have done it but I can't decide

Shepard: Decide what?

William: About Tali, should we get back together or not, I don't know

(Paragon Male/Female Shepard)

Shepard: William, she may have punched you but she stuck by your side though it all, you should get back together

William: Your right, she has, even if everybody hated me she would stick by my side!

William goes down to Engineering to confront Tali:

William: Hi! I have been thinking and I think we should get back together! You always stuck by my side, you even convinced your father to save me from a miserable life of an orphan on the streets of Earth!

Tali: Really?

Tali squeals with joy and the two elope in each other's arms

(Renegade Male/Female Shepard)

Shepard: Absolutely not, she betrayed your trust, hell she even made you trade with Saren!

William goes down to engineering to confront Tali:

William: Tali I have been thinking about what you did to me, you betrayed my trust, and sorry I can't get back together with you

Tali: But... But, fine, can't blame a girl for trying though

(Renegade Female Shepard, William is a love interest)

Shepard: You don't belong with Tali, we were meant to be

William: I don't know Shepard; even with what Tali did to me I do owe it to her not to cheat on her

Shepard: I will pull rank on you if I have to (Hugs William)

William: Err...

Tali walks into the room to find William and Shepard hugging

Tali: William I... Is this what it looks like?

William: No... No...

Tali: Its fine William, I hope you're happy with Shepard (Tali storms out of the room in a flourish of anger)

The Normandy heads to Virmire to locate the STG but they are met with heavy resistance as they head to Saren's facility. They finally find the STG and discuss the plan of attack the Salarians will be going round the front and taking most of the fire and Shepard will lead a "Shadow" team around the back. It is reviled that Saren has found a cure to the genophage but the facility needs to be destroyed which infuriates Wrex but after convincing Wrex that the Krogan that Saren was breeding will be mindless slaves Wrex agrees that the facility must be destroyed. The STG leader requires a member from Shepard's team to arm the make-shift nuke. Kadian/Ashley goes with the Salarian and the attack begins the Salarian team meats fierce resistance at the front of the facility while Shepard, William and Wrex go round the back and take out communications and other important facilities. After fighting Geth and Krogan the squad confront a holographic interface with the Reaper Sovereign who explains about how the Reapers built the Mass Relays and the Citadel where William says: "Impossible but yet possible!". After the confrontation the squad confronts Saren on a hovering platform:

Saren: Well, Well William it looks like instead of working for me and surviving the Reaper invasion you would rather work for Shepard and perish like the rest of the organics

William: I would never work for a traitor!

Saren: Traitor? I am the saviour of all organics; I have discovered that if we make ourselves useful we will be spared! The Protheans tried to fight and look what happened to them!

Shepard: I would rather die fighting than become a Reaper's slave!

William: Listen to yourself Saren, Sovereign has manipulated you!

Saren: Sovereign opened my eyes! Shepard, you will undo all of my work and we will all perish because of you!

Shepard: Sovereign will use you and cast you aside!

Saren: You must die!

Saren grabs Shepard by the throat and hangs him/her over a ledge when William distracts Saren by shooting him and when Saren looked back at Shepard, Shepard punches Saren in the face and lands back on the floor with the rest of his/her squad when Saren rides his hover platform back to Sovereign when the Normandy passes overhead to pick up everyone but Kadian/Ashley who needs to detonate the nuke manually. The nuke detonates instantly killing Kadian/Ashley and destroying the facility.

The Normandy then heads to the Citadel to find out what the next step was but instead Udina grounds the Normandy and Shepard claiming the Normandy is more trouble than it is worth, the squad then goes to flux to respond to a call from Captain Anderson:

Shepard: You wanted to see me?

Anderson: Yes, I have a way to unground the Normandy, there are two methods: I could sneak into Udina's office and hack his computer to unlock the Normandy or I could go to Citadel Control to unlock the Normandy from there

William makes a call while Garrus says:

Garrus: Citadel Control is patrolled by armed guards

William: Not anymore

Garrus: What?

William: Remember, I control Zakera Ward and I have just made a call to Zakera Ward C-Sec to allow Captain Anderson to Citadel Control

Anderson: It's your call commander, risk Udina's office or Citadel Control?

Shepard: You heard William, Citadel Control has no C-Sec officers at the moment, use Citadel Control

Anderson: Very well but make sure you are at the Normandy when I unlock it, you will only have a small time window to get away without detection

Shepard boards the Normandy and waits for the red lock button to go green, it goes green:

Shepard: Get us out of here Joker!

The Normandy heads to where Saren is: Illos, a once Prothean controlled world to locate the Conduit. The Normandy arrives but Navigator Presley states that the closest landing spot for the Mako has to be approached at a very steep angle and the Mako will only have 20 meters of open terrain to be dropped in, way below the minimum of 100 meters. Everyone is telling Joker that the approach angle is also too steep but Joker says: "I can do it!" The thermal emission stealth system is engaged and Joker brings them in for landing, just as the Mako lands Saren closes the bunker doors that can only be opened from a security console. The Squad fight through two Armatures and lots more Geth resistance to reach the console, they open the door and head inside this huge bunker type subterranean building inside the Mako and reach a kinetic barrier, the squad then walk into a room beside the barrier to talk to Vigil, a Prothean VI responsible for overseeing the Prothean Cryo pod facility the squad had entered. Vigil explained the fate of the Protheans and how the squad need to reach the Conduit, a back door to the Citadel before Saren gives control of the Citadel to Sovereign because Sovereign will open the Citadel mass relay to dark space allowing the Reapers to destroy all the galactic civilisations.

The squad then hurries back to the Mako and drive to the closing Conduit and make it to the Citadel just in time but "just in time" meant Saren had already started the attack to the Citadel and was causing bad damage to the Citadel Tower. The Destiny Accession had already been badly damaged and was being attacked but that had to wait since Saren had to be stopped first, the squad fight up the Tower towards the Council chambers to stop Saren from handing the Station over to Sovereign. Shepard explains how Saren will be used and then cast aside and was being controlled by Sovereign, Saren then commits suicide and Shepard opens the nearest relay to the 5th fleet and William's largest forces and tells them to save the Destiny Accession first. Just when Saren had died Sovereign reanimated him as a mechanic monster that proves hard to put down but the Squad manages it. Sovereign was annihilating most of the forces but had used most of his power to reanimate Saren, his kinetic barriers failed and Joker finishes Sovereign off for good.

After the battle the Council confronts Shepard, Anderson, Udina and William and let Shepard decide who should fill humanity's seat on the Council. Shepard picks William for his valiant actions and his plentiful contributions as a crew mate:

Turian Councillor: (Jokingly) Oh, No!

William: Oh, Yes!

Mass Effect 2 Time!

Unfortunately after a few months of Patrol; Shepard meets his/her maker in the form of The Collectors that destroy the Normandy and kill Shepard in the process. After another few months Liara T'Soni is able to recover Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker and has to decide: Give the body to Davies Corporation who Liara can trust or Cerberus, who claim to know of a new enemy or force a coalition between Cerberus and Davies Corporation. (You can choose).

(Liara Chooses Davies Corporation) (The year is 2185)

After two years Shepard wakes up in a Carnex Davies Corporation Scientific facility under attack from Security Mechs. William is announcing directions over the tannoy system:

William: Shepard, SHEPARD, WAKE UP NOW! The facility is under attack, just follow my commands!

Shepard gets out of a bed:

William: You're awake, good! Head over to the locker on the right of the room, you will find a weapon and armour but you have to hurry!

Shepard: What is going on?

William: Someone has hacked into the defence system and the Mechs are attacking!

Shepard: Where are you?

William: Um... Destroying Mechs with my mind!

Shepard: William

William: OK, I am at my office but just listen to me!

Shepard fights through Mechs and after a battle near the exit William tells Shepard:

William: Shepard, Good Work, when your outside head for my black car, it won't look like the other aircars

Shepard makes it to the black aircar that has the body of a 1964 Mercedes Benz Pullman Limousine without wheels. It has no driver but it is programmed to drive itself to William's office and it has a video communication system:

Shepard: This isn't like the other aircars I've seen

William: It's the newest Davies Corporation product: Aircars that are designed from old Human cars, other race's old car designs coming soon

Shepard looks out the window and sees a futuristic aircar:

Shepard: That car doesn't look old

William: When I mean old designs, mean from 2010-2098

Shepard: This car looks older than the others

William: Yes, it's based on a 1964 Mercedes Benz Pullman Limousine; A personal favourite

Shepard: Where did you get the designs?

William: We will play 20 questions later.

The car drives itself to Williams's office where Shepard heads to William's office:

William: Ah, Shepard, my old friend!

The two shake hands and Shepard sits down at William's desk:

William: OK, down to business: you have been reconstructed over a period of two years and things have changed a lot, for example: Human colonies are being abducted with increasing frequency, weapons use thermal clips, and I forced the Council to reduce red tape on all operations including C-Sec and a lot more.

Shepard: I was out for two years?

William: You were in very bad shape, exposure to vacuum, injuries from impact with the Planet Alchera and exposure to sub-zero temperatures were all contributing factors

Shepard: What are thermal clips?

William: Thermal clips are a new ammo system for state-of-the-art weapons, it prevents weapons from overheating like they used to

Shepard: Why are The Collectors abducting human colonies?

William: The Collectors are working for Harbinger; a Reaper so that could mean anything, maybe destroying Sovereign attracted their attention

Shepard: What do you mean red tape has been reduced?

William: OK, Let's say a Councillor's neighbour's house is on fire and the neighbour was trapped inside, before I became a Councillor the Councillor would check if their life insurance would cover any injuries and request permission from a local government to enter the neighbour's house. Now the Councillor would just run into the burning house and save the neighbour!

Shepard: Right

William: I digress, the real reason I brought you back was to find out what the Collectors want, I have a shuttle waiting to take you to Freedoms Progress; the latest colony to be abducted, find any clues you can

Shepard heads to the shuttle that takes him to Freedoms Progress and then starts investigating, but after ten minutes Shepard is knocked out by an unknown assailant. Shepard then wakes up handcuffed to a chair in a hologram field transmitting to a room with a man sitting in a chair and a massive dying star in the background:

Shepard: Ugh... who are you?

Illusive Man: I am the head of Cerberus, I am The Illusive Man

Shepard: Cerberus, I might have known, I guess it was you that hacked William's security!

Illusive Man: Yes, I had to get you here somehow. Are you alright Shepard? My men were a bit rougher than I anticipated

Shepard: Don't sweet talk me you terrorist!

Illusive Man: My methods are unorthodox but we have the same goals, the continuation and preservation of Humanity

Shepard: At the expense of any other species

Illusive Man: I wouldn't criticize my methods if I were you, I'm not handcuffed to a chair on a Cerberus station

William patches in:

William: OK, what's this all about Illusive Man, Liara chose Davies Corporation, not Cerberus!

Illusive Man: William, I recognise that Liara made that foolish decision but we need Shepard to recognise the real threat, The Collectors

Illusive Man: Shepard needs a ship and a crew; I have a ship that is waiting for you in the dock and I have two new Cerberus Operatives waiting to join your crew and dossiers on the best soldiers, scientists and engineers

William: I have tracked down most of our old crew and with your persuasion might join us again!

Illusive Man: Might join is not good enough!

William: Well, I didn't want it to come to this but I think that Davies Corporation and Cerberus should both join forces

Illusive Man: Very well, we shall discuss this later

(Call Ends)

Shepard is set free by Miranda Lawson and on the way to the Shuttle Port they meet Jacob Taylor and the outspoken pilot Joker:

Miranda: Jacob and I have been recruited by The Illusive Man to help you against the Collectors

Shepard: What is your name anyway?

Miranda: I am Miranda Lawson and this is Jacob Taylor

Jacob: Commander, It's a privilege

Miranda: And I think you know Joker

Shepard: Joker! How are you walking?

Joker: Cerberus provided me with leg upgrades

Shepard: How did you end up working for Cerberus?

Joker: After you died the Alliance grounded me, hell yeah I'm going to join Cerberus! But I guess we are now working for Cerberus

Shepard then heads off in the Normandy SR2 to locate the Salarian scientist called Mordin Solus who apparently can provide a counter measure against the paralysing effects of the seeker swarms.

(Liara forces a coalition)

Shepard wakes up on the Cerberus Lazarus Cell station. It is under attack, after fighting through mechs Shepard finds soldier Jacob Taylor who has biotic talents and pulls a Mech of an ledge, the two then find Wilson who helps the other two get to the shuttle dock where they meet Miranda Lawson who kills Wilson, claiming he was a traitor.

They board a shuttle that takes them to another Cerberus station where Shepard steps on a quantum entanglement device and broadcasts his/her hologram to the Illusive Man:

Illusive Man: Hello Shepard

Shepard: Don't sweet talk me

Illusive Man: We are on the same side here although my methods are extreme at times

Shepard: You don't say!

Illusive Man: Look, Shepard we need to get to business, Humans are disappearing, entire colonies in fact. I have a Shuttle waiting to take you to Freedoms Progress, the latest colony to be abducted; I need you to collect any proof behind what is causing the abductions.

Shepard: I don't trust you but I will take a look.

The shuttle takes Shepard, Miranda and Jacob to the colony, arrive in eerie darkness of the night. The colony was ghostly quiet with no signs of a battle but no one was left. After investigating, the squad found Tali and a small squad of Quarians who aim their guns at Shepard and his squad until Tali shouts:

Tali: Put your weapons down! Shepard, is that you?

Prazza: I'm not taking any chance with Cerberus operatives!

Tali: Put your weapon down! Shepard is that you?

Shepard: Tali?

Tali: Shepard. I can't believe it, you're alive! And working for Cerberus?

Miranda: What are you Quarians doing here at a Human colony?

Tali: A Quarian named Veetor came here on his pilgrimage and we came to investigate

Shepard: We should team up to investigate what happened to the colony and find Veetor

Tali: Good idea

Prazza: Now we're working for Cerberus?

Tali: No you're working for me; if you can't take orders go and wait on the ship!

Shepard and his squad make their way to Veetor's hiding place when Tali warns Shepard about a flock of security drones hacked by the paranoid Veetor. The other Quarians rushed ahead and got killed by a reprogrammed YMIR Mech. It then turned its attention to Shepard when a small rocket from orbit destroys the Mech in one blast. Shepard looks up to see a Davies Corporation Kodiak Shuttle land on the forecourt. Then a familiar face stepped out:

William: Too soon Shepard?

(William eloped with Tali in ME 1)

Shepard: William! My god!

William: (Jokingly). This has nothing to with your God!

Tali steps out the building she was in:

Tali: Shepard I heard the explosion, what is going o... William you're here?

William: Tali, after two years, I found you!

Tali runs to William and the two spin in each other's arms:

Miranda: (Sarcastically) this is all very nice, an alien/Human relationship... egh but we need to find Veetor

Shepard: I suppose so but William, want to join the squad, just like in the old days?

William: Sorry, I am pressed for time as it is, but I will see you see you soon!

(William was convinced not to get back together with Tali)

Shepard: William! My god!

William: (Miserably) Ugh... This has nothing to with your God!

Tali steps out the building she was in:

Tali: Shepard I heard the explosion, what is going o... Oh, William, why are you here?

William: The feeling is mutual Tali

Shepard: William..., what happened to you?

William: When I was waiting for your return I had realized the every girl I showed even the most remote interest in something bad happened, I used to like Tali but even she betrayed my trust. But we can talk later; I am on a very tight schedule!

(Shepard and William had a relationship in ME 1)

Shepard: William! My god!

William: Shepard, My love! Your back!

Tali steps out the building she was in:

Tali: Shepard I heard the explosion, what is going o... William!? You're here?! Get away from me!

William: I'm nowhere near you!

Miranda: Just what Cerberus likes to see, a human laying it into an Alien!

William: So, Cerberus rebuilt you quite well I see! I'll see you later

William then gets back in his Shuttle to his ship and Shepard finds the distraught Veetor who confirms that the Collectors were responsible for the attack. Shepard then returns to the Cerberus station and meets with the Illusive Man to discuss what will happen now:

Illusive Man: The Quarians forwarded their data and have confirmed our suspicions; the Collectors have been behind the attacks

Shepard: You knew?

Illusive Man: No, we were only speculating without evidence, now we know for sure

Shepard: So... now what?

Illusive Man: We need you to stop them; I am forwarding dossiers on the best soldiers, scientists and biotics and have provided you with a new ship and supplies and a pilot, I hear he's one of the best

The call ends:

Joker: Hey Commander, just like old times eh?

Shepard: Joker! How are you walking?

Joker: Cerberus provided me with leg upgrades

Shepard: How did you end up working for Cerberus?

Joker: After you died the Alliance grounded me, hell yeah I'm going to join Cerberus!

The squad head to a viewing post, the lights turn on to reveal a ship that is based on the Normandy SR1 but has been updated so Shepard called it the Normandy SR2, they then head to Omega to locate the Salarian scientist Mordin Solus.

(Liara chooses Cerberus)

Shepard wakes up on the Cerberus Lazarus Cell station. It is under attack, after fighting through mechs Shepard finds soldier Jacob Taylor who has biotic talents and pulls a Mech of an ledge, the two then find Wilson who helps the other two get to the shuttle dock where they meet Miranda Lawson who kills Wilson, claiming he was a traitor.

They board a shuttle that takes them to another Cerberus station where Shepard steps on a quantum entanglement device and broadcasts his/her hologram to the Illusive Man:

Illusive Man: Hello Shepard

Shepard: Don't sweet talk me

Illusive Man: We are on the same side here although my methods are extreme at times

Shepard: You don't say!

Illusive Man: Look, Shepard we need to get to business, Humans are disappearing, entire colonies in fact. I have a Shuttle waiting to take you to Freedoms Progress, the latest colony to be abducted; I need you to collect any proof behind what is causing the abductions.

Shepard: I don't trust you but I will take a look.

The shuttle takes Shepard, Miranda and Jacob to the colony, arrive in eerie darkness of the night. The colony was ghostly quiet with no signs of a battle but no one was left. After investigating, the squad found Tali and a small squad of Quarians who aim their guns at Shepard and his/her squad until Tali shouts:

Tali: Put your weapons down! Shepard, is that you?

Prazza: I'm not taking any chance with Cerberus operatives!

Tali: Put your weapon down!

Shepard: Tali?

Tali: Shepard. I can't believe it, you're alive! And working for Cerberus?

Miranda: What are you Quarians doing here at a Human colony?

Tali: A Quarian named Veetor came here on his pilgrimage and we came to investigate

Shepard: We should team up to investigate what happened to the colony and find Veetor

Tali: Good idea

Prazza: Now we're working for Cerberus?

Tali: No you're working for me; if you can't take orders go and wait on the ship!

Shepard and Tali go separate ways but stay in radio contact and she warns Shepard of a squad of drones overhead, Shepard's team intercept them but Tali tells Shepard that her team rushed on ahead who then get killed by a YMIR Mech and that leaves Shepard to battle it with his squad who win and find Veetor who is obviously delirious and paranoid from the Collector attack. Miranda suggests that Veetor is taken to Cerberus for interviewing but Tali rushes in and says Veetor should be taken to the fleet for medical care. Veetor is taken to the fleet for medical attention.

Shepard is then taken back to the Cerberus station where the Illusive Man debriefs Shepard and tells him he needs to assemble a team and stop the Collectors, The Illusive man forwards a few dossiers on potential crew members, and he also introduces Shepard to Joker:

Joker: Hey Commander! Just like old times!

Shepard: Joker! How are you walking?

Joker: Cerberus provided me with leg upgrades

Shepard: How did you end up working for Cerberus?

Joker: After you died the Alliance grounded me, hell yeah I'm going to join Cerberus!

They head to a viewing post, the lights turn on to reveal a ship that is based on the Normandy SR1 but has been updated so Shepard called it the Normandy SR2, they then head to Omega to locate the Salarian scientist Mordin Solus.

The ship docks with Omega to find Mordin but Shepard and his squad are intercepted by Fargut, a Salarian resident of Omega:

Fargut: Ah! Welcome to Omega, Your new here aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to...

A Batarian guard arrives:

Fargut: Oh... hello Moklan, I was just...

Moklan: Leave Fargut, now

Fargut: Of course Moklan! Whatever she wants

Fargut is cast aside by Moklan who turns to the Commander:

Moklan: Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega... Shepard

Shepard: You know who I am?

Moklan: Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself.

Shepard: I'm not here to cause trouble

Moklan: Afterlife, now!

It doesn't take long for Shepard to then find the mercenary Zaeed Massani who has been paid to take part in Shepard's suicide mission who is beating up a Batarian, Zaeed says it's because the Batarian had "pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him" and then gets set up on the Normandy.

The squad then heads to Afterlife to find Omega's de facto ruler called Aria who find a human in a suit talking to her:

Human in suit: So it's settled, I provide you with weapons and men if you provide my Omega businesses with protection

Aria: I believe that was the arrangement Human in suit: Brilliant

Aria makes a friendly smile as the Human walks off:

Human in suit: Hi; wait a minute, Shepard, it's you!

Shepard: William!

William: Well I never!

Shepard: So, how are you?

William: Absolutely brilliantly, I'm healthy, the company's profit is booming! I guess you haven't been so lucky

Shepard: I died

(Shepard eloped with Tali)

Shepard: Well, how's your relationship with Tali going?

William: Quite well, Tali had to return to the fleet but we are still in contact, hear she was on a mission

Shepard: She was investigating the disappearance of Freedom's Progress's population

William: I heard that our colonies are disappearing

(Shepard elopes with William)

William and Shepard elope in each other's arms and whisper:

William: I've missed you, 2 years I mourned you

Shepard: Well, I'm back now

William: Yes, yes, you are

The two back away:

William: Well I've got to go, you will see me again soon, trust me

William walks away and Shepard approaches Aria

Aria: That's close enough Aria's armed guards point their guns at Shepard and his squad, the Turian guard shakes his head at Shepard while pointing his Carnifex hand cannon at Shepard's head, a Batarian guard then scans Shepard:

Garka: Stand Still

Shepard: I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions

Garka: There're clean

Aria: Depends on the questions

Shepard: You run Omega?

Aria: Ha... I am Omega! But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule: Don't **** with Aria

Shepard: I like it, Easy to remember!

Aria: If you forget, someone will remind you

Garka: And then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock

Shepard sits down:

Shepard: I'm looking for a Mordin Solus

Aria: The Salarian doctor? I always liked Mordin, he was as likely to heal you as he was to shoot you, hear he's helping plague victims in the plagued district, I can get you in but I can't guarantee you will get to Mordin safely, either the plague or the gangs are killing everyone in the district

Shepard: Thanks for the help

Aria: Try not to bring the plague back with you.

After hearing about the whereabouts of Mordin the squad head to the plagued district and encounter fierce resistance from Blue-Sun and Vorcha soldiers, they also encounter a Batarian plague victim near the entrance of the neighbourhood but after fighting the squad arrives at Mordin's clinic to find Mordin tending to a patient and approach him.

Shepard: Professor Mordin Solus?

Mordin: (Scanning Shepard) Mordin: (Scanning Shepard) don't recognise you from area, too well armed to be a refugee, no mercenary uniform, here for something else, Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely Vorcha a symptom not a cause , the plague, investigating possible use of bio-weapon, no, no, soldiers, not scientists, to many guns, yes, yes!

Shepard: Relax Mordin, I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to find you, I'm on a critical mission and I need your help

Mordin: Mission, what mission? No, no, no, too busy, clinic under-staffed, plague spreading too fast, who sent you?

Shepard: It's a covert and privately funded human group

Mordin: Related to plague, doesn't affect Humans, Human centric interest, few groups would know me, equipment suggests military origin, not alliance standard, spectres, not human, Terra Firma, too unstable, only one option, Cerberus sent you (sigh) unexpected

Shepard: You're very well informed, how does a Salarian scientist know about Cerberus?

Mordin: Crossed paths on occasion, thought they only worked with Humans why request Salarian aid?

Shepard: I am going to try and take down the Collectors

Mordin: Collectors, interesting, plague hitting these slums is bio-engineered, Collectors one of few groups with technology to design, our goals may be similar, but must stop plague first, already have a cure, need to distribute it at environmental control centre, Vorcha guarding it, need to kill them

Shepard: I'll get in and deal with the Vorcha

A massive "powering-down" noise is heard as the environmental systems are turned off:

Squad mate: What the hell was that?

Mordin: Vorcha have shut down environmental systems, trying to kill everyone, need to get power back on before district suffocates, here, take plague cure, also bonus in good faith, weapon from dead Blue-suns mercs, and may come in handy against Vorcha, one more thing:

Daniel, one of my assistants, went into Vorcha territory, looking for victims, hasn't come back

Shepard: If I see him I'll do what I can to help

Mordin: Thank you, told him not to go, he's smart, bright future, I hope

Shepard: I found a Batarian plague victim near the entrance to the neighbourhood; can you send someone in to help him?

Mordin: Mmm, risky, Blue-sun, Vorcha still battling, district insecure, see what I can do

Shepard: Let's head for the environmental plant.

The squad fights to Krogan and Vorcha on their journey to the environmental plant, after some fighting they find Daniel who is being held prisoner by a group of Batarians claiming he is spreading the plague, Shepard convinces them that Daniel was trying to help them so they let him go. The squad then finds the environmental plant; they discover that the Vorcha were working with the Collectors. Shepard and the squad re-initialise the system and the district is clear of the plague.

Mordin then hands the clinic over to Daniel and joins Shepard fore-filling his end of the bargain

The squad then heads to Omega again to locate Archangel (Shepard picks Cerberus) but when the Squad heads over to Afterlife William is waiting and claims to be able to join the squad like old times, Shepard accepts and William heads for the ship, after getting to Afterlife, Aria tells Shepard that all the major Mercenary have teamed up to kill him, he had a squad but they were killed in a surprise attack, the squad then joins up with the effort as freelancers, the squad arrives at the Mercenary base and start to sabotage their effort by stealing a data pad that said the Eclipse and the Blue-suns were going to go up against Aria, reprogramming a heavy mech and preventing proper repairs to a gunship damaged by Archangel.

The squad then start to "help" the distraction team but when inside the base the team then start killing the other freelancers and meet with Archangel who was sniping another freelancer and then takes his helmet off:

Garrus: Shepard, I thought you were dead

Shepard: Garrus! What are you doing here?

Garrus: Just keeping my skills sharp

Shepard: You OK?

Garrus: Been better but it sure is good to see a friendly face, killing mercs is hard especially on my own

Shepard: Well, we got here but I don't think that getting out will be as easy

Garrus: No it won't, that bridge has saved my life funnelling all those witless idiots into scope, but it works both ways, they'll slaughter us if we try and get out that way

Squad mate: So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?

Garrus: It's not all that bad, this place has held them off so far and the three of you, I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences and take our chances, it's not a perfect plan but it's a plan

Shepard: How did you let yourself into this position?

Garrus: My feelings got in the way of my better judgement, it's a long story, I'll make you a deal: you get me out of here alive and I'll tell you the whole damn thing

Shepard: I didn't like sneaking anyway, time to spill a little merc blood

Garrus: Glad to see you haven't changed, let's see what they're up to, looks like they know their infiltration team failed, take a look (Garrus hands Shepard his Sniper) scouts, Eclipse I think

Shepard looks down the scope and sees security mechs and takes a shot:

Shepard: More than just scouts, one less now though

Garrus: Indeed, we better get ready, I'll stay up here, I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point, you, you do what you do best, just like old times Shepard

The squad then fight through waves of Eclipse Mercenaries trying to get over the bridge, eventually the heavy mech is deployed but thanks to Shepard's sabotage the mech attacks the mercenaries instead, following that the mech eventually gets destroyed and Omega's Eclipse merc leader joins the fight and is subsequently killed, after that battle the Blood Pack intrudes the base by opening shutters on the ground floor but Shepard repels their attack. Omega's Blood Pack leader then attacks Garrus but Shepard yet again comes to his rescue. After all that fighting the Blue Suns launch their attack in the form of a Mantis Gunship which almost kills Garrus but he survives after being patched up by Dr Chakwas.

The team then heads to the scrap yard planet of Korlus (no rest for Shepard) to find warlord Okeer, this planet belongs to the Blue Suns under the command of Jedore giving orders over loud speaker so after fighting through waves of Blue Suns they encounter an injured merc who claims to "shoot the over-flow from the labs", he is contacted by others from his squad and Shepard makes the merc tell them to stand down claiming that the last group dispersed, the squad then fight through more Blue Suns until they meet a Krogan who tells the squad about the experiments being performed by Okeer and a Krogan army being created for Jedore, the squad to find Okeer who claimed to be watching Shepard's progress and was trying to create the perfect Krogan. A furious Jedore then decides to "gas these Commandos and start over from Okeer's data" the squad then fights Jedore, Krogan and a heavy mech before returning to a dead Okeer who left a video message telling Shepard to use Okeer's perfect Krogan or what he calls it "Grunt". The squad then hauls out Grunt in his tank and places him on the Normandy.

When Shepard reports back to the Normandy he faced with the decision of keeping Grunt in his tank or letting him out, Miranda is worried about the threat this could present and as usual drones on about Cerberus protocol:

(Shepard picked William's ship)

Shepard: Miranda, you may be working for Cerberus but we are not on a Cerberus ship, we are on a Davies Corporation ship

Miranda: I know but what if...

Shepard: I want to find out if this Krogan will be a valuable asset to the crew or a ticking time bomb sooner rather than later!

Miranda: Fine, the controls are on the lower cargo hold

(Shepard picked the Illusive Man's ship)

Shepard: Miranda, you may be working for Cerberus but we are not on a Cerberus ship, we are on my ship

Miranda: I know but what if...

Shepard: I want to find out if this Krogan will be a valuable asset to the crew or a ticking time bomb sooner rather than later!

Miranda: Fine, the controls are on the cargo hold

Shepard decides to open the tank and is met with a very angry Krogan but Shepard uses his/her charm to convince the newly named "Grunt" to let him/her go.

After that the team heads to another Blue Suns base in the form of a prison ship named "Purgatory" to pick up the notorious biotic expert "Jack" a Blue Sun squad greets Shepard and his squad by telling them they must relinquish their weapons, Shepard refuses but the Warden Kuril allows them to go through claiming his facility is capable of dealing with three well-armed guests. He claims to be helping the Galaxy by keeping his prisoners locked up, before picking up Jack Kuril heads somewhere else to deal with something and tells the squad to head to out processing to pick up Jack only to be betrayed by Kuril and have to yet again fight through more mercs and of course this is Shepard after all so Kuril is as usual killed and soon afterwards the squad find Jack at the exit, Shepard convinces her to join his crew by promising her the ability to look through Cerberus files.

The squad then have a nice easy mission to pick up the notorious master thief Kasumi Goto off the Citadel. When the squad arrive they find an unusual "advertisement" with Kasumi saying things about Collectors to attract Shepard's attention, after a brief conversation Kasumi reveals that she has some unfinished business with a Donovan Hock regarding her ex-partners neural implant called a grey box that is currently in the possession of Hock.

A call then comes in from the Illusive Man/William explaining that the Collectors have struck a small colony in the Terminus systems called Horizon, he tasks Shepard with intercepting the attack, Shepard tells Joker to set a course for Horizon while Shepard goes to see the Professor about delivering a counter-measure to the seeker swarms and as luck would have it, he has invented an amour upgrade that confuses their detection that should render the armour and the wearer invisible to the seekers. The squad lands on Horizon to find it eerily empty, until they meet the Collectors who were quite hard to fight through but no match for Shepard. After fighting they find a generator room only containing a mechanic who explains that the Alliance was conducting an "outreach plan" to improve relations with the outer colonies by giving this colony a new but faulty GARDIAN laser defence system claiming that it "made us a target", this is useful information to the squad as they fight through more Collectors and eventually reaching the ship where EDI corrects errors in the calibrating software, while this is happening Shepard and his squad is having to fight off a huge amount of enemies trying to stop the defence system from being fixed but in the end the Collector ship pulls out to prevent further damage to its armour and shields and the mechanic runs out shouting "No! Don't let them get away!" and Shepard is greeted by Ashley/Kadian who just get angry at Shepard for "abandoning" them and working for Cerberus where (Miranda in squad) Miranda just says that it's a typical Alliance attitude (William in squad) William says "I see you forgot about me" but Ashley/Kadian just say she/he is going to report back to the Citadel.

Back on the ship Shepard receives a call from the Illusive Man him/her on his/her progress on Horizon but Shepard says half the colony was still abducted but The Illusive Man still says it's better than a whole colony. The Illusive Man/William gives Shepard three more dossiers on the potential squad mates.

The squad begin by heading to the Asari corporate world of Illium to find Justicar Samara but are welcomed by two security mechs and an Asari who tells Shepard that Liara T'soni paid all docking fees on behalf of Shepard and would like to see him / her at Shepard's convenience and it is revealed that Liara is working as an information broker so Shepard goes to see her but (William in squad) William then comments that:

William: Shepard, I should have told you this sooner but after my accident with Morinth I became uncomfortable around Asari I don't know that well

Shepard: Is this going to be a problem?

William: Oh no! Ha, you should know that I trade with the Asari corporations and governments everyday but however I do know the contacts but this won't be a problem I would follow you to hell and back sir/ma'am, yes

Shepard: Well that's OK then

The squad then heads to Liara to find out about Samara and an assassin but Shepard will also give her a data packet on the Shadow broker so the squad does just that afterwards (Liara not Shepard's LI) a happy reunion (Liara Shepard's LI) a "special" reunion between the two (William in squad) and Liara seeing William after two years. Afterwards the squad then goes to the taxi hub and head to Illium's commercial space port to find a Volus merchant called Pitne For in a hurry to leave for Omega but the Asari detective called Anaya is preventing him from leaving as Pitne For is being included in an investigation into his partner's death but Pitne insists that he didn't do it and is worried about the Justicar's arrival but Anaya tells him that Justicars only kills the unjust so he should be OK. The squad then starts by talking to him but he says he is an honest merchant trying to make it in life and directs Shepard and the squad to the police station and talk to Detective Anaya who Shepard convinces to let him/her through the police line to look for Samara (William in squad) but William makes a worried face as they enter the back alleys. The squad fight through mercs to find Samara tossing an eclipse lieutenant around with her Biotics asking the name of the ship "she" left on but the lieutenant refuses to comply so Samara kills her when she looks at Shepard and his squad (William in squad) but as she looks over she spots William to which William just says "Oh no" before she uses her biotics to hold him from his neck above the ground:

Samara: You! You made me leave Asari space on this wild goose chase! Prepare to die!

Samara tightens her hold around Williams's neck

William: Argh! Shepard do something!

Shepard pulls Samara's arm out of her biotic grip on William

William: Crazy Asari ****

Samara uses a biotic push that thrusts William into the wall behind him

Shepard: OK, you deserved that one William

Samara: Where is she?

William: Ugh... I don't know

Samara: Liar!

Samara grabs William's jacket

William: Oh ho, ho! Do you have any idea what will happen if you kill me?

Samara: Your Corporation can't save you now

Shepard: Whoa! He is part of my crew! Stand Down!

Samara: Fine, I will stand down, for your sake not for his

William: Looks like Shepard found his/her bit...

Shepard: William! Sorry about that he is an arse sometimes, now what is this about?

Samara: I think William should tell

William: Fine! (Flashback begins) Back on Carnex after a few months after its founding an Asari called Morinth and I were in love but one day at the office while I was looking at a framed picture of Morinth I received a call from my receptionist saying a Justicar Samara has arrived at my reception and would like to speak with me immediately so I told my receptionist to let her in thinking she was a new representative or client:

Samara walks in and William puts the picture down:

William: (Cheerfully) Welcome to the Davies Corporation Capital building my name is William Davies I have many trading partnerships with Asari Corporations and Governments and I see no trouble in your potential for the company so tell me, what do you want?

Samara: Actually, I have no interest in trading as I am conducting an investigation and my contacts told me you know something about an Asari named Morinth

William: (uncomfortably) Why?

Samara: I do not share this burden lightly but it is my sole mission to find her... and kill her

William: Pht, Why?

Samara: It was my fault, she is what is called a pure-blood and suffers from a rare genetic disorder meaning when she melds with you there is no harmonious sharing of the nervous system, her mind will dominate, she will destroy her partner's mind and each time she does it she will hunger for more

William: (Worried) Ah, oh my

Samara: And one more thing, I'm her mother

William: (Increasingly worried) Well what bad luck, I have no idea who Morinth is so anyway I have an important client this afternoon so...

Samara picks up the photo of Morinth

Samara: Ah, she's pretty, you're a lucky man... wait a minute, she looks familiar

William: (Mumbling) Oh dear...

Samara takes the photo out of the frame:

William: Hey! You have no right to touch my personal belongings, this meeting is over!

Samara: There's a note on the back: "Hey my sweetie I thought you would want a gift for your office while you work, from Morinth" So, "I have no idea who Morinth is" was a lie, I knew you were lying, you Humans are so easy to read!

William stands up in a rush followed by Samara:

William: This meeting is over! Good Day Madam! (Pointing at the exit)

Samara charges her biotics and William does the same with his , Samara uses a push but misses and destroys William's wall mounted picture, William puts his fist in his mouth and gasps in horror and uses a pull on Samara to render her helplessly floating in the air while he makes his escape. He closes the shutter to his office and laughs but the shutter is no match for her biotics and the chase begins.

William: (Angrily) What kind of shutters were they?

William starts running down the corridor with Samara in pursuit, they end up going past William's receptionist:

William: (Shouting) Get me an appointment with the shutter company!

Receptionist: (Oblivious to the chase) Very good sir

While dodging biotic attacks William makes it onto the outside plaza with a car park underneath, he activates his Omni-tool programming his car to pick him up from just underneath and ahead of the plaza, Samara bursts onto the plaza:

Samara: You have nowhere to go! Tell me where Morinth is hiding and I will let you go!

William is standing on the wall surrounding the plaza:

William: Bye, bye

William controllably falls backwards making Samara think he fell off the building, she looks over the edge of the plaza wall to see William in his car chuckling and displaying a middle finger at her. Samara looks around to find a cab, she pulls the driver out and heads after

William, William calls Morinth to warn her of Samara:

Morinth: Hello my love, did you need something?

William: Whoa! Have I had a day! I'm in the office one thing and then this Justicar Samara shows up claiming she is your mother with a need to kill you and chased me out my building

Morinth: Where are you now?

William: In my car heading home to pick you up

Morinth: Where's Samara?

William: Ha! Back at the Capital Building, I had a car and she didn't

Morinth: OK see you soon

William: Bye

William ends the call William ends the call followed by a very angry Samara ramming her car into William's:

William: There goes my no-claims bonus!

William then pushes Samara's car into oncoming traffic which she has to avoid slowing her down. William makes it to his rooftop mansion to find Morinth waiting outside, William stops the car next to her for her to get in and drive off quickly, Morinth gets in but

Samara's car sweeps into view from behind a sky scraper meaning that William and Morinth have to set off at a very high speed. The chase takes Samara and the couple around the city to the Space port where a Quarian ship appears to come from nowhere and William has to dodge the rotating circular structure at the front as does Samara followed by Samara losing control of her car, crashing into a Turian ship and landing on a sky scrapers garden area, badly injured and losing blood Samara walks past an Asari business conference in the sky scraper's conference room resulting in them helping her to the to the Medi-Gel cabinets therefore meaning Samara survives but loses the opportunity to finally kill her daughter. (Flashback ends)

Shepard: William: With that story it's no surprise that she will think you will know where Morinth is, William, tell her right now

William: Err; you don't have the right to tell what to do with my life! Anyway; I told you! I don't know, she left Carnex after she tried to meld with me and almost killed me

Samara: How did you survive?

William: Now that's a good question and the answer to which is: I don't know

Samara: I think we should settle this later

William: Yeah, I hope we can do this again real soon

Shepard: Yes, we have a job to do

The detective walks in saying she needs to take Samara back to her station fearing that Samara may kill her but Samara says the code forces her to comply for one day, Anaya says she can't let her out that soon to which Samara says Anaya won't be able to stop her, in summary Samara tasks Shepard with completing her investigation by finding the name of the ship her fugitive left on, Shepard then goes to Pitne to get the truth, he gives the squad a pass to the Eclipse base elevator where understandably the squad fights through intense Eclipse resistance but eventually find a drugged Volus called Niftu Cal who though he was a biotic god, even though Shepard knew he was no match for anyone Shepard follows Niftu into the command centre, Niftu sends some biotic energy towards Captain Wasea but it turns out to be smaller than Wasea's nose, she then uses her far superior biotics to kill him (William in squad) William says: "heh, I know I shouldn't find this funny but, Ha, ha, ha! That was jolly funny!" Shepard then rolls his/her eyes to the ceiling but then the battle begins, Wasea is a powerful enemy but as usual she is no match for Shepard and the squad, Was ea is killed and Shepard finds the name of the ship, the AML Demeter. Samara is impressed and swears to follow his orders and swears an oath letting her fight for Shepard.

The next assignment is to find the infamous assassin Thane Krios; a cargo transfer worker drives Shepard to Thane's last known location, The Dantius Towers where Shepard faces Eclipse resistance while heading for Nassana Dantius, an Asari business woman who authorised the assassination of numerous political representatives, business rivals and her own sister, after fighting through more Eclipse mercs Shepard finds Nassana who offers Shepard credits thinking he is the assassin (William in squad) but William spots Nassana:

William: Ah! Hello Nassana

Nassana: William? Oh great (!) I guess you worked it out

William: But of course it was so simple I knew it was you who hired that assassin, he cracked under minimal pressure in the interrogation

Shepard: Why is it you know everyone we meet? What's the story this time?

William: (Flashback starts) William was making a speech about the power of a unified races monopoly government, when a Turian was at the back of the crowd setting up a sniper and was aiming for William's head when another Turian spots him, tackles him and parades him onto the stage where DaviesCorp police seize him and interrogate him:

(William walks into the interrogation room) William: Well, well, well looks like your little plan failed thanks to a Turian friend of mine

The assassin spits in William's face:

William: Ugh, you scum bag!

Assassin: I've been paid to say nothing to the likes of human scum

William: Now, now don't be rude is a bit of money worth dying over?

Assassin: What are you talking about?

William: The chair you are in is linked to the main power grid I press the green button we will have KFT, or Kentucky fried Turian

Assassin: Fine, fine I was hired by a Nassana Dantius

William: Aha!

Assassin: So, er, can I go now

William: Oh, fine.

The police let the assassin out of the chair and the assassin runs off

(Flashback ends)

Nassana: Ha, that assassin was pathetic, when I'm done with you...

Thane jumps from his hiding spot, kills Nassau's personal guards and then Nassana herself, Thane then starts to prayer for himself, he then tells Shepard he is dying and wants to leave the Universe brighter than when he entered it, he works for Shepard for no charge.

Now it's time to head to a planet called Haestrom, a former Quarian colony with an unstable sun that eats away at shields and disrupts all off world communication, fighting through tough Geth resistance the squad then find out the Quarian's plan was to investigate the pre-maturely dying sun but their equipment kept dying on them and a Geth patrol ship found them, the squad then come across a radio linked to Kal'Reegar. Shepard tells Kal'Reegar that he is the only one there, Shepard then witnesses a Geth ship make a pillar collapse on a squad of Quarians.

Shepard then needs to find two demolition charges to destroy the pillar and get through the door behind it, the squad then again fights through fierce Geth resistance but locate and place the charges in the end, destroying the pillar and entering a base of operations where a hologram of Tali is showing on an a console asking if anyone was still in the base (William eloped with Tali and in squad):

William: Have a guess who it is

Tali: Is that you William? Oh! I am so happy to see you, but what are you doing here, we are in the middle of Geth space

William: Just thought I'd drop in on this "classified" mission

Tali: Well, this is no time to be picky, your help is appreciated

William: Well this is rather romantic isn't it, a bold Romeo rescuing his Juliet in distress

Tali: What's a Romeo?

William: He's a character from a Shakespeare tragedy

Tali: Shakespeare?

William: Oh, he was a Human playwright, I will explain later

Tali: Right, I managed to get to the observatory, I can hear the Geth trying to get in but the door is re-enforced

Shepard: The door is locked on our end

Tali: Ah, Shepard, you too, give me a minute... ah, that should have done it

The door unlocks and the squad head out.

(William left Tali or William eloped with Shepard)

Shepard answers the console and tells Tali that there is no-one in the base except him, Tali is in a re-enforced observatory and pleas with Shepard to try and keep the last of the squad (Kal'Reegar) alive, Shepard tells Tali the door is locked and they can't get through, she unlocks the door and the squad head through the door to find Geth drones and two Geth primes, they continuously send drones at the squad and start to attack directly also but this only slows the squad as they head to what looks like an old observation post. The squad lifts the security lock on the doors and the view-point shutters to find a Geth Colossus; it fires at the squad who scramble for cover.

The squad then head out the door to find a Quarian marine called Kal'Reegar (William in Squad):

William: Kal!

Kal'Reegar: Will! Is that you? After all these years?

William: Yes, you know I haven't been called Will since I was on the fleet

Shepard: Look, we can exchange pleasantries later, we are being fired at by a Geth Colossus and need to rescue Tali

William: Ah, small matter

Kal'Reegar explains that the Colossus has a self-repair protocol meaning it huddles up behind some cover meaning he can't "get a clear shot at it when it's down like that"

(William not in squad)

Kal'Reegar explains that the Colossus has a self-repair protocol meaning it huddles up behind some cover meaning he can't "get a clear shot at it when it's down like that", the squad then heads out to deal with the Colossus and the remaining Geth, they fight through the Geth resistance to get alongside the Colossus, this destroys the Colossus's advantage of being able to huddle up and fix itself behind cover, the squad finish it off resulting in a huge explosion.

After destroying the Colossus and the remaining Geth Tali unlocks the door and the squad walks in (William in squad and eloped with Tali)

(Tali turns around)

Tali: William! What are you doing here?

William: You know, I was in the neighbourhood, found some Geth and wanted to kill something

Tali: Well, this is wonderful!

William: So this is where you have been, looking at stars

Tali: Yes, well this one is an interesting one, it is dying too early

Shepard: So, can you join us now?

Tali: Of course, let me just finish this download

(At that moment Kal'Reegar walks in)

Kal'Reegar: Ma'am

Tali: Kal, you made it!

Kal'Reegar: Sure did, ready to come home now

Tali: Actually I won't be coming with you

Kal'Reegar: I'll pass the data on to the admirals

(William in squad and he left Tali)

(Tali turns around)

Tali: Oh, William

William: (Formally) Tali

Shepard approaches her and convinces her to join the team claiming that they need Tali's skills to help defeat the Collectors, she agrees (Kal'Reegar walks in) and tells Kal that she will be going with Shepard, Kal says he will pass on the data to the Admirals.

(William in squad and he eloped with Shepard)

(Tali turns around)

Tali: Ah, William, what an opportunity

William: For what?

Tali turns around with her heavy pistol and shoots at William:

William: Oh, charming!

William takes cover behind a server:

William: Shepard, a little help here please

Shepard: Calm down Tali, he is on our side!

Tali puts her pistol away.

Shepard approaches her and convinces her to join the team claiming that they need Tali's skills to help defeat the Collectors, she agrees (Kal'Reegar walks in) and tells Kal that she will be going with Shepard, Kal says he will pass on the data to the Admirals.

Back on the Normandy Shepard decides to find out how to gain his team's loyalty (Writing all of the squad's loyalty missions will take a very long time so what I will do is write the choices I made in the missions and will sum them up in sections)

Zaeed: I chose to go after Vido instead of saving the workers so that Vido could not do the same thing to another refinery

Kasumi: I chose to keep the Graybox data thinking it may help with the Reapers (In my DLC this mission provides you with the invisibility drive, William received another signal from the mysterious Robotonic)

Jacob: I chose to have his father do time in prison, I thought that death would be to kind, in prison he will lonely and miserable "For every year he was here, he'll have 10 to think about it"

A call then comes through from The Illusive man claiming a Turian patrol has disabled a Collector vessel and is prime for data mining to help find out how to get to the Collector home world, the ship reaches the Collector vessel, EDI is telling the squad that there are no mass effect field distortions and thrusters are cold so the squad head to the ship in the shuttle. The ship looks like an organic / synthetic hybrid hive, as they proceed Joker asks EDI to compare this Collector ship with known profiles and it turns out to be the same ship from Horizon and the same one that destroyed the first Normandy, this worries the squad but they press on to find a data download point. The data download point is on a hover-platform, when Shepard connects EDI, the data mine begins everything goes well but after a few seconds a hologram of the Collector General appears and is followed by a major power surge EDI loses control of the Collector ship and the platform rises for a while and abruptly stops knocking a squad mate off their feet. Collector drones then use a platform to try and kill the squad.

After a fierce fight Shepard manually re-establishes the connection with EDI and she takes control of the platform and puts it down gently, it is revealed that the Turian distress call is a fake and The Illusive Man would have recognised it as a fake so now the task is to get back to the shuttle and then the Normandy, after fighting through more and more Collectors the squad encounters a Praetorian, after some heavy weapon fire the squad reaches the door at the end of the room, it closes but EDI manages to open a door on the opposite wall.

The squad rush through the door, fight more Collectors, then Husks and then reach it to the shuttle just before the weapon systems activate, the shuttle rendezvous' with the ship and the team escape on the ship with the Collector vessel firing its beam weapon behind them. Joker tell EDI to start the FTL drive but she asks for a destination to which Joker just said "anywhere that's not here" and they escape into FTL transit.

Following the mission The Illusive Man tells Shepard he didn't risk Shepard's life if he didn't think he could handle it but says the mission confirms his suspicions about a Reaper device that the Omega 4 relay recognises and allows safe transit to the Ship that holds it, TIM then tells Shepard that he has a science team on board a derelict 17 million year old Reaper that just went silent, he needs Shepard to find the Reaper's IFF but Shepard decides he needs to build up the team:

Shepard: Well, well, well, looks like EDI proved its worthiness

EDI: I know I'm a computer but I am not an "it"

Joker: (Annoyed) Yeah, yeah, keep talking Commander

Shepard: What's the matter?

Joker makes a sarcastic grin at Shepard but then asks what the Commander needs:

Shepard: What do you think about William?

Joker: Well... as you know I don't trust anyone who makes more money than me, William is OK but I think William knows more than he is letting on

Shepard: About what

Joker: I don't know but when you talk about the old Davies Corporation or his personal life he tries to change the subject

Shepard: He provided us with that new upgrade for the ship for free and that is unusual of a Business man so I suppose there is a reason for you being paranoid

Joker: If I was you I'd go down to talk to him

Shepard: About what?

Joker: Try his personal life and put a microphone so I can found out about it

Shepard: Why do you want to know?

Joker: I'm curious

Shepard: Curiosity killed the cat and the "cat" in question is flying the ship and I don't know or want to find out what would happen

EDI: (Evil intention voice) Are you sure you sure you don't want to know? (Joker and Shepard look at her Avatar worryingly)... that is a joke

Joker: Right

Shepard goes to talk to William in his ship office:

William: Shepard! (Light chuckle) what do you need my friend?

Shepard: You're in an unusually good mood today William

William: Ah yes! Do you know what day it is today?

Shepard: Umm, Wednesday?

William: No, the day I get my satellite probe results

Shepard: Why is that so good?

William: Because I sent satellite probes to find out where the old DaviesCorp signals were originating from, you know, the ones that made the Normandy upgrade possible, not only have I located the system of origin and as a result found Robotonic but I have found out about a Human built construct called the Star Station, The signal turned out to be a cluster of commercials, would you like to hear them?

Shepard: Sure

William: This one is a commercial looking for construction workers, Date: 12/4/2052

Commercial: (Upbeat start theme) (Friendly voice) Are you looking for... WORK? Are you from the darkest and potentially forgotten areas of the economy? Davies Corporation is looking for workers from any race to help construct the biggest and best Space Station ever built, the Star Station! As a debt of gratitude to all workers your friendly Corporation will provide you all with a permanent job, free education for families and an up-market home on board the Station don't delay, sign up today! (Formal voice) This was a message from the Davies Corporation Star Advertising Agency interrupting your entertainment since 2043.

William: This next one is looking for residents upon completion, Date: 19/2/2065

Commercial: (Upbeat start theme) (Friendly voice) It's your favourite Corporation again! Following the completion of the Star Station we are now looking for residents and for the first lucky hundred who apply for residency will get an extra 20,000 Davies Dollars to help with moving costs and for families that apply, you will get free luxury Star Cruiser tickets to the station so apply fast; in a universe this large a hundred opportunities will not last long so don't wait, apply at the soonest date! (Formal voice) This was a message from the Davies Corporation Star Advertising Agency interrupting your entertainment since 2043.

William: Now that's interesting, Star Station's construction began in 2051 and ended in 2056 which means it only took five years to build, there is one more, this one is... trying to get residents from the Citadel? But that must mean, good God that must mean that my grandfather mast have known about the Council and Citadel races! Date: 25/12/2067

Commercial: (Upbeat start theme) (Friendly voice) Hellooooo Citadel! It's your saviour: Davies Corporation!

William: Saviour?

Commercial: Ever since we joined the Citadel for the first time in Davies Date: 2051, Saved the station in 2061 and joined the Council the same year we have been thinking; why not provide the good people of the station better opportunities, housing and education on board our very own Star Station and with our Christmas month special anyone who applies for residency will get a D$2,000 contribution to their moving costs, remember, anyone (regardless of race) who lives on the Star Station will fall under the protective umbrella of the majority of the largest and most powerful fleet in the known universe; the only fleet that doesn't use the Mass Relays! Reach for the Stars! On the Star Station! (Formal voice) This was a message from the Davies Corporation Star Advertising Agency interrupting your entertainment since 2043.

(Shepard can now ask numerous questions)

Shepard: What did the old DaviesCorp do to get a Council seat so early, after only 10 years? It took the Alliance 26 years to gain a seat

William: I have no idea, the Systems Alliance destroyed a Reaper and gained a seat on the Council, it is possible that DaviesCorp may have done the same, the commercial did mention that DaviesCorp did have the largest and most powerful non-relay using fleet in the known universe but that might have been Harry boasting and the Turians claimed to have the largest and most powerful fleet in the galaxy but their fleet was obliterated in one attack, I don't know

Shepard: What happened to this supposedly great station?

William: Something bad I guess, well, does anyone you know still know about the Star Station I mean; only the Asari and maybe the Krogan would remember anything about the Station

Shepard: Ah! I've just had an idea!

William: (Sarcastically) well done... what is it?

Shepard: You know how you said the Asari would be the only race to remember anything about the station

William: Yes...

Shepard: Surely the Asari Councillor/Liara would know about the Star Station!

(You can ask the Asari Councillor if the original Council survived ME 1 of if they died you can ask Liara)

William: Yes! How could I have been so stupid? She would surely know about not just the Station but the whole Corporation, Harry and what happened! So, err I don't usually ask for help but I think we would all benefit if you could go to the Citadel/Illium and help me

Shepard: Of course, but we still have work to do

William: Thanks, I'm sure this matter can wait (William eloped with Shepard in ME1) I don't know; all this beauty and the brains too! (William hugs Shepard) this could be it!

(William's loyalty mission is now on standby and would ideally be done as the last loyalty mission and completing the DLC before meeting Legion)

Now back to the other squad mate loyalty missions:

Mordin: I chose to keep the genophage data since I thought that could provide Krogan soldiers

Grunt: Grunt's loyalty mission was just a big fight against numerous creatures so not really any game effecting choices

Miranda: I made Miranda talk to her sister so that she would meet her grown up sister for the first time

Garrus: I let Garrus shoot Sidonis because he caused ten deaths

Thane: Not really any game affecting choices but I used a Paragon choice to get Thane out of trouble caused by shooting some people 10 years ago

Samara: This loyalty mission can be done quite a bit of detail since it includes William in a large way:

Shepard goes to talk to Samara to see if there is anything he/she can do for her, it turns out that William was already there:

William: Ah, Shepard! A pleasure as usual

Samara: Ah, your timing is most useful; I was talking to William about Morinth

William: Yes, I felt guilty about what happened to Samara and how Morinth almost killed me so I went to Samara (hoping that she wouldn't kill me) to see if there was anything I could do for her

Samara: And as it happens he could

William: Apparently Samara has tracked Morinth down to Omega and I will be useful in helping Samara find Morinth

(Shepard can ask a few questions)

Shepard: How did you first meet Morinth?

William: (Flashback begins) I was on the Citadel in Flux doing (Flashback ends)

Shepard: Business

William: Can I finish? (Flashback begins) With a Salarian CEO, when I mean business I mean I was making an offer to buy him out when Morinth was sitting at the bar and then spotted me; I swear she wouldn't stop staring at me because the CEO was getting uncomfortable and gave in, he sold out to me. The CEO walked off in a hurry, Doran than told everyone he was going to play a Human classic over the sound system. I started to bop in my chair to the music and that was when she made her move, she walked up to my table:

Morinth: Hey, I this seat taken?

William: Err, nope

(Morinth sits down)

Morinth: Good, my name is Morinth; I've been watching you, you look like the most interesting person here

William: I thought someone was looking at me, my client sold out to me in a hurry

Morinth: I have that impression on weaker people

William: I might be weak... or strong you'll have to find out

(Morinth smiles)

Morinth: Now you're toying with me, I ordered some drinks let me go and get them

(Morinth gets up and goes to the bar, she has two drinks and she stands in front of them to keep them out of William's view and drops a pill of Hallex into William's; she returns to the table)

Morinth: So, William, what's it like to own a ward?

William: Well, it looks like you know me

Morinth: How could I not? The most successful Human business man on the Citadel; I think we would be happy together

William: Heh, heh, well (William picks up his drink) bottoms up (Morinth smiles as she drinks hers knowing William will drink the spiked one) Huh, whoa! That had a tang! I feel funny

Morinth: Don't worry, it will soon go away

William then starts to show tell-tale signs of being drugged and starts to oblige to anything Morinth wants him to do. The next morning William wakes up in his bed with a pounding headache:

William: Argh, what did I do last night?

He walked to his en-suite bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees lipstick kisses on his cheeks:

William: Argh! What the hell are they doing there?

William stumbles down his grand futuristic stair case; he heads to the kitchen for some breakfast, as he walked to the kitchen he heard a sizzling sound, he walks further and sees Morinth cooking breakfast:

William: (Muttering) what, who, where, how?

Morinth turns around.

Morinth: Hello, lover

William: What did you call me?

Morinth: I'm surprised you're asking after last night!

William: Oh my God, I didn't

Morinth: You did, breakfast?

William is looking shocked and confused but sits down at his table; Morinth serves breakfast and sits down herself:

William: Who are you?

Morinth: You know me silly but if you have forgotten I'm Morinth

William: How did we get here?

Morinth: I had to get us out of there; obviously you were in condition to drive

William: How did you know where I lived?

Morinth: You should watch what you store in your car's auto-drive memory

William: This is all a dream isn't I'm going to close my eyes, open them and wake up in my bed (William closes and opens his eyes)

Morinth: Err, nope; I'm still here

William: (Sarcastically) Oh, well, this is great!

Morinth: What's the matter? Am I not good enough for you? (Morinth charges a biotic fist under the table)

William: Well, it's not that; it's my reputation but now that I think about it; what's the worst that could happen? (Morinth opens her fist and puts her hand back on the table)

Morinth: Good

(Flashback ends)

(William eloped with Tali in ME 1)

Shepard: Does Tali know about this?

William: No! And she doesn't need to!

Samara: What was your life with her like?

William: (Flashback begins) It went well for the first few months but one day she left her diary on the stairs, I was curious and she was out so I took a little peak to see what was in there about me, instead I stumbled across a list of previous lovers, I looked at the dates of the most recent ones; I remembered seeing every single one of them on the news; all dead from brain haemorrhages, I looked further back and saw a few entries about my grandfather, it read "8/4/2084: Dear Diary, today I saw that Davies Corporation President, he was outside a formal party waiting for someone, I tried to introduce myself but our Councillor went past me and started talking to him, I hope him and that bitch have a nice life together, not; I'm going to do everything I can to disrupt their relationship." There were a few extra entries:

"18/6/2063: Dear Diary, I went to see our Councillor and lie to her by telling her that Harry had an illicit relationship with me but the guard said that I wasn't allowed to go in to the Council chambers but I held his neck and told asked him if I wasn't allowed to go in again, he let me in but said other guards would stop me; I ignored him and went in and to my horror the Council had just boarded the Ascension and were headed to Robotonic! I'll get her soon enough"

William: I then went up to her room and spotted portraits with ticks on the bottom of all her old lovers, there was a Salarian, ticked, a Turian, ticked, even another Asari, ticked, I then saw a man in a suit and top hat holding a fancy cane, no tick and it must have been my grandfather, I looked at the Diary again:

"12/6/2098: Dear Diary, Today was hilarious, I saw the news: Robotonic destroyed; President Davies dead; oh what a shame (!) That bastard finally got what was coming to him; I spoke to a Turian named Menoc Quence about it and he said: Most powerful fleet my arse.

Our Councillor was devastated when she saw the news, but that will teach her to steal Morinth's man!"

William: I then looked at the wall again and saw my portrait; I looked for anything about me, I found something worrying:

"19/5/2181: Dear Diary, Looks like I found another Davies, turns out he is the sole descendant of that stuck-up Harry and he's all mine; when I first saw him at Flux I knew I had to have him, that Hallex helps a lot, he did everything I told him to do, he says he is always thinking about his business but I bet that is not why he avoids sitting next to me and cuddling up together, there are other things on his mind and soon I will find out, he is doing what I love, playing hard to get, oh! I need to meld with him but I don't want to lose him, damn this ardat yakshi condition I want us to have a family and then he can't leave me but that will never happen, he will die."

William then rushed down to the stairs, put the diary down back on the step and ran to his room, opened the cupboard got a large suitcase and packed, after packing he turned around to see Morinth in the doorway:

Morinth: Going somewhere? (With her diary in her hand)

William: Yes! Leaving you! I want to live!

Morinth: Oh come now; hush my love (she is approaching William)

William: I know all about you! Ardat Yakshi!

Morinth pushes William onto the bed and gets on top of him; William pushes her off the bed and makes a run for the front door, Morinth in pursuit William jumps down the stairs, rolls back onto his feet, opens the door and locks it behind him but Morinth bursts the door open with her overly powerful biotics, William scrambles for the car in the middle of a thunderstorm, gets in and sets off but Morinth was behind him and uses her Biotics again to stop the car in its tracks, pulls it down, rips the doors off and melds with William. Morinth thinks that William died and runs to her car and drives off in tears, after a few hours the police arrived on the scene and finds a supposedly dead William, all was lost in terms of the Corporation but for an unknown reason William woke up, the police helped him get on his feet and took him the hospital (Flashback ends).

Shepard: I see; I will plot a course for Omega at once.

The squad head to Omega to ask Aria about Morinth, apparently Morinth has killed recently, Aria suggests going to the mother of the victim and asking her about Morinth, the squad do exactly that. They talk to the mother of the victim and she lets the squad go through "Nef's" things and find out vital clues to help attract Morinth out of hiding, Samara briefs William on what he must do, she says: "Thank you William, I know this isn't easy but you will be doing the Galaxy a favour" William needs to go to the VIP section of Afterlife and attract attention, (You can play as William) he shows off his terrible dancing on the dance floor, helps a bar and beats up Turian pick pockets with his Biotics, after all this Morinth spots him:

Morinth: Hey, my name is...

William looks at her and smiles

Morinth: I don't believe it! It's you! After all these years! I have a booth in the shadows (William and Morinth walk over to Morinth's booth)

William: (Happily) don't try and Hallex me again!

Morinth: I won't, I can't believe it and, and how did you survive?

William: (Chuckles) I don't know! Maybe my mind wanted to be with you so much it survived!

Morinth: Oh William, I have missed your terrible wooing

William: Ah, I have missed the opportunity to do terrible wooing!

Morinth: (Giggles and she moves in her chair) you want to get out of here? I want you alone

William: Sure

William and Morinth walk off to Morinth's apartment, Samara walks behind them and William makes a sign at her meaning: "Help me!", William and Morinth arrive at Morinth's apartment, William sits down on the sofa and Morinth sits on his lap, they start to make small talk when Samara and Shepard burst through the door, Samara uses her Biotics to hold Morinth on her window:

Morinth: William! Help Me!

William: I'm afraid I can't do that Morinth; you're already dead to me

Morinth: Fine! I will kill her myself!

Morinth huddles up into a ball and opens, releasing a huge amount of biotic energy making Samara stumble back, Morinth uses a powerful push on William flinging him into a wall, Samara uses a push of her own on Morinth knocking her over but Morinth gets up and counters Samara's biotic attack causing a sphere of biotic energy, Shepard can now decide who dies. (Shepard kills Morinth) Shepard pulls Morinth's arm out of the battle and Samara finishes her off by using a push and then getting on top of Morinth and using a push on her head causing even Shepard to turn away in disgust, Samara then rushes over to William to help him get on his feet:

William: Ugh, Is it over?

Samara: Yes, are you OK?

William: Yeah, I think

Samara: Let us leave this place

William: I think that would be the best thing to do

(Shepard kills Samara)

Shepard heads over to Samara and pulls her arm out of the battle; she says that he/she will regret their choice just before Morinth finishes off Samara; Morinth then rushes over to a staggering William, grabs his throat and holds him by the window:

William: (Choking) let go of me!

Morinth: You were going to let her kill me, you! Of all people

William: (Choking) Yes, I was doing the Galaxy a favour; you killed all of your lovers and laughed at my Grandfather's death

Shepard: Morinth

Morinth lets go of William:

Morinth: I let you live for Shepard, not you

William rubs his neck and with that the mission ends

Now it's Tali's time to shine (time for her loyalty mission):

Shepard goes down to engineering to see if there is anything he can do for her and it turns out that Tali has been accused of bringing live Geth onto the Migrant Fleet and ultimately treason and if the admiralty board decide she's guilty she will be exiled so she needs to go to an hearing held by the admirals, Shepard then heads the Migrant fleet, as the ship heads for the fleet Tali requests permission to dock with the Rayya but a traffic controller points out that the ship they are on is flagged as Cerberus and requests that Tali verifies so she recites her Quarian "pass phrase", the ship then is requested to dock with exterior docking cradle number 17, when they board they are greeted by the captain (William in squad)

Captain: Welcome to the Rayya, William!

William: It's me!

Captain: The very same William that provides us with ships and ship parts for next to nothing?

William: (Happily) well, are there any other Williams you know?

Captain: You do realise that you have surpassed any pilgrimage expectations and could declare your pilgrimage finished

William: Ah, but there is an even better gifts coming soon and when I present them I will end my pilgrimage

Captain: Well it will be an honour for me if you would consider being part of my crew (William eloped with Tali in ME1) and serve alongside Tali'Zorah

William: You will get the first offer

After the greeting the squad head to the hearing, Tali meets an old friend who calls her Tali'Zorah vas Normandy instead of vas Neema following the admiral's decision to change her name, the squad than head to the hearing, after a lengthy battle with the admirals it is revealed that Tali's father is presumed dead after Geth seized the lab ship he was working on, before the squad then go to take back the ship the squad they talk to numerous Quarians in the Plaza, (If William is in the squad: both William and) Tali know a lot of them including Kal'Reegar and Veetor, both of them believe that Tali is innocent, after assuring they have friends on the ship the squad heads to take back the lab ship, after heavy Geth resistance Tali finds her father, dead, he left a message for her claiming the squad need to go the bridge and stop their VI processes from forming new connections, after stopping the VI processes the squad head to the bridge and find evidence that Tali's father conducted the Geth research that resulted in his and his crew's death, this evidence will prevent Tali being exiled but it shows that her father was the greatest war criminal in Quarian history so understandably she doesn't want that.

The squad then head back to the admiralty board to finally clear Tali from her charges, the admirals demand to know what happened to the lab ship and Rael'Zorah, Shepard then uses his/her cunning and charm to turn the conversation from the fate of the lab ship to how Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel, showed the Galaxy the value of the Quarian people and more, Tali is cleared of all charges (William in squad) and the conversation then turns over to William's pilgrimage:

(I would have put what would happen if William presented his gift but that would prematurely reveal William's loyalty mission)

Admiral: So William; I hear that you have contributed to our fleet greatly

William: I suppose I have

Admiral: No less than 26 top-of-the-line ships and hundreds of ship parts

William: Yes

Admiral: We feel that you have contributed enough to our fleet that you may finish your pilgrimage and join the crews of any ship in the fleet

William: A good offer but I will have to decline; I have greater gifts coming soon

Admiral: Really, how interesting, and honourable, fine we will allow you more time to acquire these "greater gifts"

After this the player can complete the DLC, not really any William affecting choices so I'll avoid regurgitating the game story but the Shadow Broker DLC must be completed before completing William's loyalty mission.

And with that the squad head back to the Normandy (Going off to complete William's loyalty mission) and then head to the Citadel/Illium

(Asking the Asari Councillor)

The squad then heads to the Human Embassy to join a meeting with the council arranged by Udina:

Asari Councillor: Udina, I hope this meeting is going productive

(Shepard and William walk in)

William: Don't worry, it will steer the course of Galactic civilisation

Turian Councillor: A bold claim

Shepard: Why is the rest of the Council here, we only needed the Asari Councillor

Salarian Councillor: We thought if this meeting was to be so important that we should hear it

William: Fine, the more the merrier, Councillor I need you to tell me everything you remember about Davies Corporation

Turian Councillor: This is important?! You can't remember your own Corporation, what a waste of the Council's time

William: This is why I only needed the Asari Councillor!

Asari Councillor: I think I know what you mean, the first Corporation founded in 2015, Founder, Chairman and President: Harry Davies?

William: Exactly! Yes!

Asari Councillor: I had a feeling you would want to know soon enough

Turian Councillor: I fail to see how this is important

Asari Councillor: I see how it is important; Davies Corporation had the biggest and most powerful fleet at their command, they saved the station in 2061

William: I think the old DaviesCorp destroyed a Reaper to get a seat on the Council

Turian Councillor: Ah yes, "Reapers", immortal race of sentient star ships allegedly waiting in Dark Space, we have dismissed that claim!

(Udina as Councillor)

Udina: Here, here!

(William as Councillor)

William: Hear me out!

(Anderson as Councillor)

Salarian Councillor: I think we should at least hear William out

Asari Councillor: Yes, I remember (Flashback begins) It was 2061 and a few months ago Davies Corporation had presented their Citadel defence unit as an outreach program to improve relations with me and the rest of the Council; we never saw ships like those before! One frigate had thrice the firepower of a Turian cruiser. The unit was only 1/500th of the main squadron they came from but the unit still out-numbered the Turian Citadel defence unit 3:1, but it was the carriers that were the most amazing ships in the DaviesCorp navy, they could carry thousands of fighters, frigates and destroyers, cruisers along with hundreds of dreadnoughts, the Turian citizens were amazed but the Turian navy was outraged, I think they were jealous myself. Then "it" came from the relay a massive dreadnought, it was very tall and had mechanical tentacles like Sovereign, the Turians sighted first and threw their fleets at it blindly in an attempt to improve their image as having the most powerful fleet in the Galaxy but it was fruitless effort, the ship just glided through their fleets like they weren't even there but then Davies Corporation stepped in.

DaviesCorp sent numerous scouting fighters and frigates to gather intelligence on what they were fighting, the carriers stayed back while the other ships went ahead to deal with the ship, even we saw that DaviesCorp ships were causing much more damage than the Turian ships but that wasn't enough, the ship's lasers quickly penetrated the shields of the DaviesCorp ships and destroyed them after a few seconds but even after their destruction they caused damage because of their "Quantum Drives" their destruction resulted in a powerful singularity that damaged the hull of the monster, as it approached the Citadel the carriers started to adjust their position and blue lightning started to form on their port and starboard guns followed by what looked like super-charged energy particles flowing down the barrels of the guns and blue pulses of energy firing in quick succession across the line of carriers. Each shot weakened and then ultimately destroyed the ship's shields and then the Chromedinium artillery started to bombard the hull, just before it's destruction it sent out a squadron of weird looking fighters equipped with read beam weapons to finish off a Turian squad, the Turian Councillor of that time thought that DaviesCorp wouldn't bother saving the Turians but he was wrong, DaviesCorp sent out another squadron of frigates to destroy the enemy fighters and escorted the damaged Turian ships back to the Citadel. (Flashback ends)

William: Wow, that's what got them a seat on the Council

Turian Councillor: Looks like DaviesCorp wasn't as bad as I thought most Humans were

William: Evidently so, but if they could destroy Reapers what happened to them and ultimately my grandfather

Turian Councillor: You mean Geth Dreadnoughts

Salarian Councillor: There were no recorded sighting of Geth units outside the veil at the time; the first sightings were on Eden Prime, two years ago, Sparatus

Asari Councillor: Well, the Reapers were their demise, for months the Reapers were destroying DaviesCorp colonies several years after the destruction of the Reaper that threatened the Citadel. Alpha colony was attacked and destroyed in 2096 and Robotonic was finally attacked in 2098 by the Collectors and the Reapers

William: That's when my grandfather died, what was he like?

Asari Councillor: (The Councillor looks down in misery) yes, when my Harry died, he wasn't that different from us he ruled over trillions of lives but he was cheerful, he didn't show formality expected of a political leader to his allies and friends (she turns to the Turian Councillor) your grandfather called him a disgrace to the Council (she turns back to William) he also wasn't human, he was an android built by Evie of Robotonic powered by four fusion cores enhanced but controlled by Chromedinium but was a very convincing human, a true AI and a gentleman.

His first wife, Melissa: your grandmother, was killed by a Turian fleet ambush while opening a new military station, Harry was a broken man, I tried to comfort him, just before the Reaper attack that would seal his fate he was called to a crisis summit on Robotonic, I told him not to go to Robotonic that day, he almost survived but Kalactar told me he sacrificed himself to give us time (The Councillor starts to sob uncontrollably)

Shepard: It looks like Harry was heavily involved in Council politics

Asari Councillor: (Stops sobbing) He certainly was

William: Chromedinium? Kalactar? Robotonic?

Asari Councillor: (Animation begins) Chromedinium was DaviesCorp's Element Zero, it had characteristics similar to Element Zero, DaviesCorp scientists found out that there were two elements with an atomic number of zero, Element Zero and Chromedinium, Eezo was a more plentiful element, obviously since there is only Element Zero now, they found out that Element Zero was able to form under less specific conditions, Chromedinium needed much more specific conditions to form, very few planets had those conditions; Robotonic was Harry's homeworld, Robotonic was inhabited by a race of AIs like the Geth, the creators had created the Cryo-Robots to make their lives easier but like the Quarians the creators believed they would be attacked by their creations, the creators started a war but unlike the Quarians the creators ended up destroying their species completely, Harry liberated it from its dictator Fredric Reeves and the only planet left with large deposits of Chromedinium, Harry used Chromedinium to ensure an infinite supply of fuel, because of Chromedinium's properties he was able to recycle fuel at a greater rate that it was used by splitting Helium back into Hydrogen isotopes (Animation ends).

Shepard: Funny name for a robot don't you think?

Asari Councillor: (Animation begins) That's because it wasn't a robot, back on your original dying home-world Old Earth; America was conducting research into an anomaly orbiting Earth, they sent Fredric into Space, he was the youngest astrophysicist, on the planet, your space agency: NASA didn't want to risk losing older, more experienced astronauts so they sent him up. Fredric was under the impression that he was colonising a nearby planet, instead the rocket went straight through the anomaly that turned out to be a naturally occurring Quantum gateway and he went through and came out at Robotonic, the Cryo-Robots could not distinguish between organic races and believed Fredric was the last creator, they made him their leader when he didn't open fire on them leading them to believe the war was over since the nature of their species meant that no Cryo could be a leader since they all were equal but all lacked a purpose and vision.

Fredric used this for his own gain, he reprogrammed the central broadcast tower so that all Cryos would follow his orders and let Fredric build up a military to take over Earth since he believed Humanity set him up however Robotonic was uninhabitable to Humans because of a Hydrogen atmosphere and lack of liquid water, Fredric had the atmosphere changed to suit him, the Oxygen rich atmosphere and newly introduced liquid water meant that Cryos had to live in biospheres since the corrosive nature of Oxygen and water left them vulnerable to corrosion, a prototype Cryo called Evie was outside a biosphere when a rain shower started, the water got into Evie's circuitry and short circuited her dependency chip, her systems adapted and gave her independent thought, she realised what Fredric had done and started a rebellion.

Kalactar was a Valadus colony leader, he helped in the construction of Harry, he didn't approve of the decision to let Harry escape Robotonic and head for Earth because he needed his Chromedinium core to repel a black hole created by Fredric when testing a new super weapon, one day Kalactar acquired the coordinates for Earth and lead a solo mission to find Harry, he used his warp drive to get to Earth quickly, he was worried he might not be able to find Harry when he saw the planet but he failed to pay attention to his ship's altitude and fell into the planet's atmosphere he then crashed into the ocean surrounding the great city of HarryDville. But Kalactar was not given a friendly welcome and joined a rebel association as a result. This association coerced him into destroying the massive subterranean fusion power plant (he was under orders to secretly apply Iron filing injectors in the hydrogen fuel line; iron takes the energy out of a fusion reaction, destabilising the reaction). Kalactar realised too late that this could destroy the Earth as well and refused to activate the injectors. He defected and joined forces with Harry to try to prevent the association from activating the injectors themselves. The rebels however, had remote access to them and triggered a reaction anyway. Fortunately, Harry had a back-up evacuation plan called the Maxiom; third ship in the fleet of four oversized ships called the Iom fleet and escaped to Kalactar's planet.

After a few months of building fleets and weapons Harry and Kalactar went to war with Fredric, won and Harry took Robotonic back unfortunately resulting in the destruction of The Maxiom (Animation ends).

Shepard: So, do you know to get to Robotonic's wreckage?

Asari Councillor: I am afraid not, the relay connecting that part of the galaxy has been lost for 67 years but I can lead you to the wreckage of Alpha Colony, you might find something there and if you find anything in Robotonic's wreckage that was Harry's could you, um, bring it to me as a personal favour

The squad then follow the Councillor's advice and heads to Alpha Colony

(Asking Liara)

The squad heads to Liara's ship on Hagalaz to see if she knows anything about Harry, The Corporation or any other useful information:

Liara: William, is there anything I can do for you?

William: Yes, in fact you can, I need you to tell me anything you can remember about Davies Corporation

Liara: Don't you run that company?

William: No, no, heh, I need to know anything you remember about the original Davies Corporation

Liara: Ah! But I am only 107, I still don't quite understand Human years but you're talking about when I was only 23 and Asari lives are long, like Humans, we can't remember the very first parts of our lives, you Humans can't remember the first few years of your lives, us Asari can't remember the first 10-20 years of our lives and even that was only four years before Davies Corporation was destroyed by the Reapers so you're talking about 2096, I was born in 2079, eighteen years after DaviesCorp joined the Council:

William: What did DaviesCorp do to join the Council?

Liara: I think they destroyed a Reaper, like your Systems Alliance did to get Humans a seat on the Council but I'm not sure, it was five years before I was born

William: That is a large possibility since (William turns to Shepard) remember, that advert promoting the Star Station said Davies Corporation had the largest and most powerful fleet in the known universe

Liara: There is one more thing (William turns back to Liara)

William: Yes?

Liara: (Flashback begins) When I was 23 (I looked like a human 14 year old since I could live for another 900 years) I was 23 and my mother: Benezia was getting on my nerves: "No you can't do this, you can't do that, no you may not befriend her, I know what's best for you Liara!" Anyway, I was on my way back from school on Thessia, a few of the other children were chanting: Pureblood! Pureblood! One of the other kids took my precious necklace (The only gift that my Asari father left me before leaving) and stamped on it, smashing it to smithereens, I ran off crying, I then encountered an advertisement promoting holidays to Davies Corporation's Alpha Colony, it was one of those new adverts that talked to you, It had a VI in the appearance of Harry:

VI Harry: Greetings friend

Liara: I (sniffles) haven't heard that word in (sniffles) ages

VI Harry: I am not programmed to answer that inquiry

I looked up at the massive billboard hologram

Liara: What's (sniffles) Alpha Colony?

VI Harry: Alpha Colony is Davies Corporation's jewel in the colony crown, the longest established and most successful colony in DaviesCorp history, this week the real President Davies is visiting and as a result holidays to the colony are half price.

Liara: How much is it to go to Alpha Colony?

VI Harry: The usual price for a self-catering holiday is only 1,000 credits; a resort holiday will only cost 1,750 credits (all inclusive) and a luxury resort with the cost of all included tours and activities included (also all inclusive) will cost just 3,665 credits. (The self-catering holiday does not cover travel costs) A standard star ship flight will only cost 670 credits; a luxury star ship fight will cost 890 credits and an ultimate star ship cruise will cost 1,450 credits

I rushed home to ask my mother if we could go:

Benezia: No way, I am a Matriarch, I can't leave Asari space! Anyway; Davies Corporation colonies are not safe

Liara: But why?

Benezia: One, Corporate Colonies are not good places for little girls

Liara: But Davies Corporation is different

Benezia: Secondly DaviesCorp colonies are disappearing

Liara: A colony can't just disappear mum!

Benezia: No! They are being destroyed by massive sentient ships!

Liara: That's just a story fabricated by Turian anti-DaviesCorp fanatics!

A few days later Benezia was at one of the Asari Republic's Headquarters and I had a list of chores to do throughout the day, I took the opportunity to sneak out of the house and board a star ship bound for Alpha Colony, being a Matriarch my mother got a huge salary and I was and still am a technology whiz and was able to use my mother's credit chit to pay for the trip and I was able to pay for a resort holiday that covered the price of a standard travel ticket and I intended put "being an Asari" to use at the space port I convinced the Human Davies Corporation Starliners representative:

Representative: Hello, and what can I do for you... oh, you're a little young to be travelling alone aren't you?

Liara: (Self-righteously) actually I'm 23 and just because I am smaller than most Asari doesn't mean I can't travel alone! Maybe I should travel with another starline (I looked around)

Representative: No, no, no! Look, I'll give you a free luxury ticket and arrange for a spaceport pick-up how about that?

Liara: OK, I suppose I can forgive you

I sniggered as I walked through to the gate, the rep obviously didn't understand Asari years, and then it was time to board the orbital shuttle to rendezvous with the orbiting luxury starliner, Benezia obviously found out who was flying to today at her republic HQ because when I boarded the shuttle I saw her in the window of the gate, I smiled and waved out the window, she just pointed at me and mouthed: YOU! But we had already left the gate and was heading for the runway (DaviesCorp shuttles looked like airplanes with "jet engines" that use fusion and had a white flame), we took off and after about 30 minutes we were in space, Thessia looked so beautiful from orbit but we didn't wait around for long, before I knew it we docked with the first starliner (DaviesCorp shuttles rendezvous with ultimate, luxury and then standard Starliners) and the ultimate passengers got off, we then docked with the luxury starliner and the luxury passengers got off including me

I got a tour of the vessel and it was absolutely brilliant, a garden plaza, shopping centre, swimming pools, spas, a gym and a studio apartment for each passenger each with a wonderful view of the cosmos, I got a room overlooking the engines and space.

After a six hour quantum journey (all DaviesCorp Starships had Quantum Drives) we were at Alpha Colony, the other luxury passengers and I boarded the shuttle to land at the main spaceport, even the spaceport was amazing, 5x the size of the one on Thessia, we exited into the gate and was at baggage collection, I collected mine and proceeded to spaceport security, I had to use the same excuse that I used on the rep on Thessia, at the exit I saw the diver with my name on his board.

I found him, he was very well dressed and to my delight the rep had organised a hover-limo ride to the resort, the driver helped me with my bags and we drove off, we were at a high enough altitude that all I could see was the Capital City as far as the eye could see, it was amazing, I saw the colony's "Davies Dollar Corporate Mint and Treasury", we then drove past the main "Colonial Davies Corporation Headquarters" with a crowd of protesters outside, after driving for a while the driver explained that we had to go down to the roads to re-charge the Car's mass repulsion drive, all roads had an electrical gold strip in the middle of the lane, we entered the traffic, the roads were packed full of re-charging cars, vans, buses, trucks and even hover-trains:

Driver: They really need to sort out this traffic problem! I mean I know the traffic is still moving but now walking pace could beat this speed but as the President says, we have bigger concerns!

Liara: I see what you mean but while we re-charge aren't we using the charge to continue hovering

Driver: The charging strips provide more power than we use to hover, It takes longer to charge the drive but it beats the old method of using fusion generators, when cars crashed the explosion would take out a whole city block

Liara: Wow! Just by crashing?

Driver: Yeah, my best friend's brother was killed in one of those crashes

Liara: Oh my (I looked up through the window)

Driver: Allow me (He opened the glass roof cover)

Liara: There are quite a few military ships in the sky

Driver: Yeah, we need to be more careful now than ever

The Mass Repulsion Drive is fully charged and the Driver takes the car back to the skies to the rooftop resort, it had palm trees, spa pools, swimming pools, gyms, cinemas and large rooms each with views of the city , it was still early evening so I went out shopping in a few of the city's many shopping malls, went swimming and watched a movie, I couldn't believe Mum didn't want to come here, it was the perfect colony, the people were well off and friendly, everything was cheaper, I couldn't believe all that rubbish about Davies Corporation colonies! I thought they were the safest colonies in the Galaxy!

After a few days of shopping, exploring and etc I was walking down a street I saw a hologram saying there was a meeting going on between Harry and the Alpha Colony board of directors, I managed to sneak in:

Harry: Ladies and Gentlemen of the board I summon you here so that we may discuss a threat to our very existence, (Harry queues a Hologram to appear behind him) this my friends is a "Reaper" attacking the colony Geneva (Gasps of amazement from the board) as you well know it is the gateway to Alpha colony, we cannot lose this colony, it is our prime asset, the gate to Robotonic!

Liara: (Quietly) Oh my God! Mother was right; I need to get out of here!

I ran towards the limo but just as I was running towards it Benezia stops me in my tracks:

Benezia: LIARA T'SONI! You are in big trouble young lady! You're coming home right now!

Liara: No! You know what mother: Do you want to know why I ran away?

Benezia: Why?

Liara: I get taunted every day, the other kids shout: Pureblood! Pureblood! And one of them smashed my Asari father's gift; the only thing I had to ever know her by

Benezia: (Sadly) But Liara I only wanted what was best for you, you are my daughter after all

Liara: So why did you not let us come here?

Benezia: (Benezia sees a fleet of Reapers in the sky) Because massive ships were attacking them, I wanted you to be safe

Liara: Well not this one! It had the most military ships in the sky than I had ever seen before

Benezia: You're wrong (Benezia is interrupted by a very loud alarm)

Liara: What then? (I turned around) No!

Limo Driver: Get in, Now!

The driver's car got shot by a squadron of Collectors and the car promptly exploded killing the driver:

Liara: No!

Collector troops surrounded Benezia and Me:

Benezia: You'll have to get through me to get to my Liara!

Benezia used a biotic freeze on most of the squad just when DC a military squad opened fire on the Collectors:

Squad leader: Go! We'll cover you!

Benezia and I ran towards the spaceport, I looked back to see the DC squad get annihilated by the Collectors, but we continued running, We saw a Reaper landing on top of a building and that destroyed it but the we made it to the spaceport entrance just to see a Reaper land on it and destroy 3/4 of it.

Just when all seemed lost and they were to die on the colony a large ship was flying towards us:

Harry: Survivors! Hold me in; I'm going to grab them!

Harry hung out of the door and grabbed us and pulled them into his private Presidential Shuttle, we escaped into orbit with Reapers hot on our tail but the pilot managed to avoid the Reaper's fire but as we headed to Thessia; we saw the colony being lost. (Animation ends)

William: So, do you know anything about the location Alpha Colony?

Liara: Being an information broker I can access Thessia's mass relay usage archive, I will search for Alpha Colony

William: I thought that all ships used quantum drives in the time of my Grandfather's time; not Mass Relays

Liara: The "Quantum Drive" was your grandfather's great secret and therefore Davies Corporation's great advantage over the other races, (Liara moves closer to her screen) now that is interesting

(If Garrus is in the squad Garrus will ask "What?", if he isn't Shepard will)

Liara: While searching the archives I noticed a link to a news report from 2075, it appears that the Turians learnt about Davies Corporation's advantage the hard way

(If Garrus is in the squad Garrus will ask "How so?", if he isn't Shepard will)

Liara: Watch this (Liara puts the news broadcast on a large screen in her office and the "camera" will zoom into the screen):

Screen: Hello and welcome to HDV. News with your presenter Shane Jennings! Turian anti-United Federation fanatics have flown one of their frigates into a large Robotonic trading centre killing thousands of DaviesCorp citizens and with that hundreds of Asari, Salarian and even Turian representatives, our inter-racial representative is on the scene:

Representative: Thank you Shane, Yes, as you can see behind me this is the wreckage of the Anis Trade Centre after a Turian frigate was flown into the building (A Turian face appears on a screen near-by)

Turian: Human scum! This is the voice of salvation for the rest of the galaxy! A better galaxy! A United Federation free galaxy! I am Vladiscon Zenrop leader of the great Anti-UF group and will do anything in our power to destroy you and your President; Do not try to resist, we are unstoppable, your demise is inevitable! Even if you do resist the Turian government is funding and providing ships so destroy as many ships as you like, we can always replace them!

Vladiscon's Assistant: Sir, a call is coming in from President Davies, shall I let it through?

Vladiscon: Go ahead

Harry: So, you think you can beat me? While you were lecturing us I received some very important messages! One: you didn't just kill our people, oh no! You irresponsibly killed Asari, Salarians and even Turians

Vladiscon: A small price to pay!

Harry: Ah, but I received a message from you also

Vladiscon: What?

Harry: You told me and possibly the rest of the Galaxy that you are funded by the Turian government and I don't know about them but I would want revenge

Vladiscon: The other races wouldn't dare go against the Turians!

Harry: That is where you're wrong, I just received a message from the Asari and all the United Federation races governments saying they will send their best operatives and a portion of their military to our naval base and will piggy back on our superior fleets to help with the attack we will be launching on anywhere under Turian jurisdiction, watch your back, you've been warned

Representative: Well, back to Shane in the studio

Shane: Thank you (a member of the news staff whispers in Shane's ear) well, I have just received reports that a large portion of our fleet is heading to Palaven to launch the attack which means that DaviesCorp and the Turian race are now officially at war. (Garrus in squad the screen goes black, if not the screen will automatically skip to the next clip)

Garrus: What!? Palaven? DaviesCorp invaded Palaven?!

Liara: It's very possible, considering the size of the fleet in orbit over Alpha Colony, there's more (Liara plays the clip)

Shane: Good morning DaviesCorp! Today is a very good day! After just a week in the aftermath of the terrorist attack on the Anis Trade Centre our fleet is ready to take on the Turian navy when we invade Palaven! We have launched several spy satellites to give us live footage of the battle (Shane's computer holographic screen flashes red) Ah, the battle has begun! (The screen is showing footage of the battle beginning in orbit over Palaven)

The spy satellite shows a small Turian patrol fleet orbiting Palaven:

Shane: and here is the enemy, thinking it can protect itself but if I switch to the other spy satellite we can faintly see the outlines of our massive invasion fleet, in all my years of presenting the news I have never seen a fleet this big before! I know the news is supposed to be unbiased but I hope these Turian bastards get what's coming to them! I can now switch to a news ship in the fleet and we can obviously see the ships all clustered together readying their long range artillery weaponry to take out a portion of the fleet from a distance Shane then switched to a spy satellite that was at a diagonal angle where you can see the back and side of the Turian ships and forwards towards the Davies Corporation ships, the battle begins, white electrical weaponry (Electric Amplifier Cannon) discharge hits the Turian ships bang on target taking their shields out in one hit

Shane: Pathetic! Ha, ha!

Shane switches to a spy satellite that shows the Palaven's surface with DaviesCorp ships entering the atmosphere, Shane then switches to a program that can hack into another planet's camera system that then show Turians scrambling for their fighters to try and fend off the approaching frigates, he then infiltrates their communication network and his computer can auto-translate the Turian language:

Turian Squadron Master: We need some goddamned back-up!

Turian Admiral: They've turned off the relay; we can't get to you in time!

Turian Squadron Master: What? How can they do that?!

Turian Admiral: I don't know!

Turian Squadron Master: I guess it's up to us

Turian Admiral: Do us proud

The fighters manage to take out two frigates before being destroyed by the destroyers but the Turians had a trick up their sleeve, they still had ground based artillery and a Turian general orders the troops to man the guns, they take out a whole squadron but the guns are destroyed by glass-class lasers from orbit and now there is nothing left between DaviesCorp and the centre of Turian government except much more powerful guns defending the capital building, the smaller DaviesCorp ships are getting annihilated until:

Shane: Wow! A massive Quantum gate has appeared in front of the Capital Building, that can only mean one thing; The Catalyst, one of the most powerful naval ship in all the fleets!

The Maxiom 2 keeps going forwards as if the guns weren't there and used its QAC cannon to destroy the building, the invasion is complete:

Shane: Ha! That's shown them, Palaven now belongs to us! And now for sports The HarryDville Reactors have won their second game in two wee... (Liara turns off the screen; Garrus in squad)

Garrus: (Angrily) I don't believe this! How did they get away with this?

(Shepard will say this if Garrus is in the squad or not)

Shepard: Well, it looks like they didn't; Davies Corporation must have been destroyed by the Reapers

Liara: Yes, but they were able to fend off the Reapers for a short time, any Davies Corporation technology could be essential in defeating the Reapers; while you were watching the news report I found the coordinates for Alpha Colony and have sent them to the Normandy but; one more thing

Shepard: Yes?

Liara: Can I come with you? I want to see what happened to my favourite place, also, I know my way around the city!

Shepard: Of course Liara

(You will go to Alpha colony and everything will happen just the same if you asked the Asari Councillor, just without Liara)

Shepard and the squad (Liara in squad) and Liara then head off to the Normandy to head to the Alpha Colony system and see something strange in orbit over the former colony:

(Shepard and the squad will be in the cockpit) Joker: Alliance Cruisers? What are they doing here?

Shepard: Land anyway Joker

EDI: An urgent call is coming in from Captain Anderson, shall we accept?

Shepard: Patch him through EDI

Anderson: Shepard, our scans indicated you were operating in the area and thought you would be interested in a finding

Shepard: How did you get here?

Anderson: One of our cruisers was in FTL transit as normal but its drive core's charge went into critical and had to discharge its core in the magnetic field of a gas giant, it's sensors detected metallic structures on the surface of a near-by planet, it went to investigate and found a ruined city, the captain thought that she had found an old Prothean world and called me immediately but when I arrived the architecture didn't look Prothean but looked distinctly Human:

William: That's because it is

Anderson: What?

Shepard: We'll explain when we land

Anderson: OK, I've sent you the coordinates

The Normandy lands at the make-shift base that looks like an old spaceport; Anderson greets Shepard and the squad:

Anderson: Ah, welcome to the base of operations, so William, what were you talking about?

William: (Liara) We found out that this was the site of Davies Corporation's most successful colony (Asari Councillor) this must have been an old Davies Corporation colony

Anderson: I thought you ran Davies Corporation

William: I do, but this one belonged to my grandfather

Anderson: Then why isn't this colony on Alliance records?

William: Because it's not an Alliance colony

Anderson: What? We had no large scale colonies before the Alliance!

William: That's where you're wrong; Davies Corporation was the government before the Alliance

Anderson: I thought you ran the only Davies Corporation, if there was one before the Alliance then why is it not in our history books?

William: I don't know but this is definitely not Alliance

(Garrus in squad) Corporal: Wait there! A Turian has no right to involve itself in Alliance business!

Anderson: The Turians are on our side now Corporal! You need to accept that!

The squad then walk past the angry Corporal and they get a full view of the destroyed city:

Anderson: We managed to restore some power to this section of the city using my ship's generator and it activated an automated screen showing a man in a suit and top hat, telling the citizens to retreat to underground bunkers, if they can find them

William: The man in a suit and top hat is my grandfather! If there are bunkers there could be people in them!

Shepard: I don't know; the attack must have been over 90 years ago

William: We have to at least try and find them!

Shepard: We'll see what we can do.

The squad then take an elevator to street level and walk down a ruined avenue; (Liara in squad) Liara is horrified at what happened to the colony and how Davies Corporation fell, the squad then find the skeleton of a Salarian hanging out of crashed car, everything seems so quiet until a ramble of husks appear from an alley, the squad has to take cover behind overturned cars until a group of six Scions start their march towards the squad but thanks to Anderson's ship generating power for the area several small hovering defence turrets provided combat support, after the squad defeats the Scions a holographic sign points towards an armoured door and an automated VI says:

VI: (Damaged) Civilians; please enterrrrrrrr the undergroooooound bunker for your own safteyyyyyyyyyy

The door opens and the squad takes the elevator to the bunker, after descending several thousand feet they emerge at a huge underground facility, it seems empty (Garrus in squad):

Voice: Turian! Take point!

A squad emerges from the darkness pointing their guns at Garrus, Shepard then steps in front of Garrus:

Shepard: Put those weapons down! I'm Commander Shepard!

Squad Leader: Why should we believe you? A human defending a Turian! You're a traitor!

Shepard: (Spoke to Liara) the war is over! (Spoke to the Asari Councillor) What are you on about?

Squad Leader: (Spoke to Liara) How would you know? (Spoke to Asari Councillor) How didn't you know about the war?! We held their home world!

Shepard: (Spoke to Liara) because this Turian has been working with me! A Human! (Spoke to the Asari Councillor) What? No we don't and anyway! Even if we did we don't anymore; Davies Corporation is gone!

Squad Leader: OK, we'll let you into our bunker but, we were about to have lunch, you should join us, we can answer each other's questions if that Turian gets out of hand we will open fire!

(Garrus not in squad)

The squad emerges to see a dark but massive underground bunker, it seems lifeless but:

Squad Leader: Hold it right there! A Human! (He turns towards his squad) Put your weapons down! Where were you for all these years?

Shepard: I don't come from here

Squad Leader: How did you find us?

Shepard: A squad of ships were scanning the area and found the city

Squad Leader: I knew DaviesCorp would find us in the end!

Shepard: Well, about that, Davies Corporation doesn't exist anymore, there is no collective Human government anymore apart from the

Systems Alliance and that is mainly just a political spearhead, each nation on Earth has its own government

Squad Leader: Earth? You mean Robotonic

Shepard: No

Squad Leader: Well you're probably shaken, why don't you have lunch with us, the population will be glad to see another Human again, there we will answer any questions you might have. The DC squad turns the lights back on to reveal a pristine white corridor with metal double doors at the end, the squad goes through them to the main building, a massive recreation centre with a cafeteria, Shepard's squad and the DC squad sit at the table:

Squad leader: So, what do you want to know?

Shepard: How have you survived for so long?

Squad Leader: It's all thanks to our nano-technology

Member of Shepard's squad: Wait, wait, Davies Corporation had Nano-Technology?

Squad Leader: Yes, but it was only provided to the military and manufacturing plants, otherwise the economy would have collapsed if it was provided to the whole population

(Spoke to Liara)

Shepard: But all the events that happened on here must have occurred over 90 years ago

(Spoke to the Asari Councillor)

Shepard: But what happened here must have occurred some time ago!

Squad Leader: Yes, most of us are the descendent of the actual Alpha Colony residents but a few of them are still alive, they mainly sit in their apartments, they are over 90 themselves

Shepard: We might visit them later but first question time

Squad Leader: What do you want to know?

Shepard: When I mentioned Earth you seemed to correct me with Robotonic, why?

Squad Leader: Earth was destroyed in 2037

Shepard: That's impossible! (Earthborn Shepard) I was born on Earth

Squad Leader: Well I don't know how to answer that but as far as I know Earth was destroyed by subterranean fusion power plant reactors that were subjected to iron via the hydrogen fuel line, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the planet

Shepard: How did you all survive?

Squad Leader: I was told that the President was in the process of building four large ships underground in secret, two out of the four ships were completed by 2037 and by extreme luck one of the ships was large enough to carry the world's population at that time because the President had predicted that the world's population would swell by the time the fourth ship was completed

Shepard: Interesting... I think we should visit one of the old residents

Squad Leader: I will take you to our oldest resident

Shepard's squad and the DC squad leader head to the apartment block and then find the apartment of the oldest resident: Carl Jackson, they knock on the door and he answers

Carl: *Knock* I'm coming, I'm coming! (He opens the door) Ah, how can I help you? (Garrus in squad) Ah! Turian! Get rid of it!

Garrus: Why does everyone hate me around here?

Carl: Your kind killed my daughter in the Anis Trade Centre attack!

(Spoke to Liara)

Shepard: Garrus wasn't involved in that attack, he wasn't even born yet!

(Spoke to the Asari Councillor)

Shepard: We don't know what happened in the war but Garrus definitely wasn't involved!

Carl: Right, well, I suppose the squadron leader let the Turian in for a reason

Garrus: I have a name!

Carl: Yeah, well I don't give a damn! But anyway what's the name of the guy/gal in the "N7" armour?

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard

Carl: Commander Mmm? Just like Steven here

Steven: Yes alright granddad

Carl: And what's your name? (Points at William)

William: William Davies

Carl: A Davies? Have you heard of Harry Davies?

William: Yes, he was my grandfather

Carl: Well maybe this device will work for you then

Shepard: A device?

Carl: Yes, I found it on this very planet

William: How?

Carl: Well, (Flashback begins) when I was six years old my family were some of the first people to move to Alpha Colony

(Spoke to the Asari Councillor)

Shepard: I presume Alpha Colony was important

Carl: Only the largest and first colony in the United Federation! Anyway my Dad came home from work at the DaviesCorp Embassy and had a gift for Christmas, it was this very device, he claimed it was from the President himself for us to keep safe if anything happened to him however the device would only work for a Davies, so, without a purpose it got further and further into the back of my cupboard until the attack when I grabbed it while our family rushed to the shelters (Flashback ends)

William: Well, only a Davies can activate it, so...

William picks up the device:

Carl: So?

William: I don't feel anything

At that moment the device lets out a massive light and electrical sparks into William's hand (Visual effect: The electrical impulses make their way through William's Central Nervous System, go up to the brain and finds the technological section of his brain).

William levitates in the air with lights coming out of his eyes and mouth with his arms apart and his legs together; screaming (The "camera" goes through William's eyes, the screen goes black, it then shows a large test tube and hears robotic voices:

Robotic voice: Right, add a bit of Carbon, allow the double bonding to take place, add Silicon, very good, now add 164 Kilowatts of electricity to the mixture and the Human genetic material and now we should have the Human growing

Robotic voice: What do you intend to achieve with this Evie?

Evie: An android, a perfect mixture of biological and synthetics, it will have the logic and capacity of a computer, the strength of diamond and the resolve and resourcefulness of a Human, it will be perfect in taking Fredric out of power!

The "foetus" grows into a large Human body, a computer screen shows that this Human's carbon steel and diamond alloy skeleton is growing with the rest of his body at the correct rate and the project has been a success when a larger alien in "regal" armour looks at the situation and tells Evie to add the Chromedinium for its reactor and add all known facts about the large alien's race, Evie's race, the Human race, the situation and let him out of the tank.

The Human's tank drains its life supporting liquid, the tank opens and it jumps out and says:

Human: Oh my God! I'm naked!

("Camera" is looking through his eyes) The Human brings up a menu of clothing styles:

Human: Mmm, too chavy, too gay, now these are clothes!

(Camera shows the Human again) The Human materialises a black suit, top hat, gold pocket watch and a flashy cane

Human: Mmm, select a name... Mmm how about: Harry Davies!

Evie: Glad to see the project worked eh Kalactar?

Kalactar: But is this thing...

Harry: HARRY! I have a name!

Kalactar: But is Harry combat worthy?

Harry: I believe I am!

Kalactar: You better be! I had to sacrifice valuable Chromedinium for you, that Chromedinium could have been used to repel the growing black-hole my planet orbits around!

Harry: Well that was a stupid idea! (Imitates Kalactar) "Duhhh! I built a colony orbiting around a black hole!"

Kalactar: (Glares at Harry) It was a large star that Fredric turned into a black hole with an experimental weapon test!

Harry: Well, are we getting this party started anytime soon?

Evie: We shall start the battle immediately

Evie prepares the large army in the barracks; supplies the weapons, soldiers prepare the vehicles and Harry makes a small speech:

Harry: Hello! Everybody! I will be your commanding officer for today's battle, any questions? (A few people put their hands up) No? Good! Right, I have one condition I like to be followed when I am in command

Cryo: What is it?

Harry: To kick the enemy's derrière!

The army drives towards the capital city where Fredric's compound is located, they start to attack but Evie underestimated the city's defences, the large EAC turrets destroy most of the aircraft, mines destroy most of the vehicles but Harry organises the remaining forces in an attacking formation, they breach the city limits but the police and Fredric's military manage to repel the forces:

Harry: Fall back! Re-group at the base!

The forces fall back but Fredric sends strike craft at the retreating army:

(Uses the "Jeep's" communication) Harry: Evie! This is impossible, they keep attacking! There's no way!

Kalactar: You failed us! When I get my hands on you!

Harry: It's not my fault that Evie underestimated the size of Fredric's military!

Evie: Look, you deserve better than this, I'm sending one of our cruisers to extract you, and you can use it to go anywhere you like

Kalactar: What!?

Evie: I created him, I will not let him be killed he's my son!

A cruiser hovers above Harry and levitates him into the ship; he looks at the ship's computer and finds an "Earth" he heads there. The ship comes out of Quantum transit in orbit over Earth too fast and as a result start to fall through the atmosphere, it heads towards England, south and then a field, Harry manages to put the ship's undercarriage below to take the brunt of the impending crash and keeps out of view of anyone nearby, the ship crashes violently, the nose digs into the field for several hundred metres before coming to a stop. Harry gets out:

Harry: Ugh! Harry: Ugh! (Harry turns around) Now that was a crash!

Harry turns around to see a man with collar length blonde hair who stares in disbelieve:

Harry: Yes, well haven't you seen a crashed ship before?

Man: Well no, are you an alien?

Harry: Do I look like one?

Man: Well you did crash an alien ship

Harry: I suppose that would make me look like some kind of what you would call an "Extra-terrestrial"

Man: You're telling me!

Harry: Oh, get over it! Anyway what's your name?

Man: Jay Avon

Harry: Harry Davies, charmed

Jay: Well, I guess you should come back to my place before people start to find you

Harry: I suppose so

Jay and Harry go back to Jay's apartment near central Horsham where Harry discovers how poor Jay is:

Jay: Well, home, sweet home, what's mine is yours, what there is of it

Harry: My god! You live here?

Jay: I can't afford anything better, my job as a street cleaner just makes ends meet so I don't have any debt but my rent

Harry: Well, that aside I guess you have a few questions, let's start at the beginning: I was made on a robot inhabited planet called Robotonic

Jay: How did you know this was Earth?

Harry: When I was made I was given the knowledge of this "Human Race" including Earth

Jay: Made?

Harry: I was vat grown to help in the conflict against Fredric

Jay: Fredric? Fredric Reeves? The astronaut?

Harry: Yes, (Flashback begins) He is now the despotic ruler of Robotonic, he is bent on the fact that the Humans deceived him after his ship entered a Quantum anomaly after being led to believe he was colonising Earth's neighbour and crashed on Robotonic, he was considered to be the last creator after a Cryo-Creator war and was made leader to help guide the Cryo race since he didn't fire on them and Cryos cannot lead themselves, they are all built the same with no differences, all with a lack of vision, he changed the atmosphere to suit him and he is destroying the planet but the worst thing is his control over the people, he decided to take advantage of the Cryo's reliance on a central programming broadcast centre by using it to program them into obedience. Luckily water can affect the robots by shorting the reliance chip breaking them free from reliance on the CPBC; Evie was the first robot to discover this and started a revolutionary group. Fredric's brutality didn't stay on Robotonic but extended to Casaic, a planet that was part of a long time ally's empire, the Valadus, Fredric decided to test a large experimental star destroyer weapon on their star, making it a black hole.

The ruler of the colony: Kalactar decided to make an alliance with the rebels and Evie, my metaphorical mother and my metaphorical father Kalactar vat grew me (Flashback Ends)

Jay: I guess the conflict ended badly for the rebellion

Harry: (Sarcastically) No, we won

Jay: Really?

Harry: (Harry "Face-palms") No, why do you think I'm here? On holiday?

Jay: Well I am sorry (!)

Harry: I need to build a fleet! What is your current space fleet situation?

Jay: Two abandoned ships in orbit, and a hundred odd satellites clogging up in orbit, they are falling back onto Earth all the time, six landed in Australia in the last two weeks and four fell in the countryside over England in the last four days, one a day!

Harry: Why hasn't anything been done?

Jay: Well, the majority of Earth has no money, France went bust last year following the collapse of the Euro, America has over 17.6 trillion dollars of debt and England has 3 trillion pounds worth of debt but to keep myself out of debt, I need to get to work

Harry: Can I come?

Jay: Hmm... Fine, just don't talk or reveal yourself to anyone!

Harry: I won't! I'm not an idiot!

Jay and Harry drive to Jay's work place and find Jay's street cleaner:

Harry: So, that's what you will be driving

Jay: Yes, I'm the young one, I get the oldest equipment

Manager: Oi! Jay! Get movin', you're cleaning the town centre! All of it!

Jay: What?!

Harry: Excuse me, but I can see the other workers sitting, drinking coffee and looking at rude magazines!

Manager: Whoa! Jay, where did you find Abe Lincoln?

Jay: What?

Manager: What do you think? You stupid blonde arse! Him! (Points at Harry) Mister suit and top hat over there!

Jay goes up to the manager readying a fist but:

Harry: Whoa, stand back!

Manager: You can stand well back cos' you're fired!

Harry then punches the manager in the face, he gets up and swings a punch at Harry, and a loud crack sound is heard followed by the manager holding his hand with a pained expression:

Harry: I think we are at an agreement here, Jay keeps his job and the other workers get off their lazy asses and do some goddamned work!

Manager: What; what are you?

Harry: Harry, Harry Davies, let's go Jay

Jay and Harry walk over to the street cleaner:

Jay: How did you do that?

Harry: Did I not mention? I have a skeleton of carbon steel and diamond

Jay: Well, thanks, no-one has ever stood up for me before

Harry: No bother, are we getting started then?

Jay: If I can start the damn thing today

Jay gets into the cabin and tries to start the engine but it doesn't work:

Jay: Harry! Can you bang on the engine? It usually starts it

Harry: Sure

Harry bangs the casing, the engine starts instantly and the lights all come on

Harry jumps back in shock:

Jay: What the? It's never started on the first "struggle" What did you do?

Harry: I don't know! But if I will search my files I could find out... Ah! Ha! It appears that I have the ability to fix and improve technology at a touch by deploying millions of nano-bots across the affected machine!

Jay: Wow! Touch it again!

Harry touches the street cleaner again and the sucking power is doubled along with the speed:

Jay: This is brilliant! I'll be done in half the time!

Jay finishes his work; Jay and Harry go back to Jay's apartment, they watch TV but Jay needs to go to bed:

Jay: So, do you even need to sleep?

Harry: Yes, my technological and biological systems are different, I need to eat, drink, sleep and even go to the toilet but the necessity of these factors are greatly reduced since they are both powered by my internal fusion reactors but even that needs a boost, that's food and drink, I need to sleep to give the reactors a break from running both energy intensive systems and I need to go to the toilet to get rid of toxins produced by my biological system

Jay: Do you even need to breathe?

Harry: Yes but I can survive for up to three hours without breathing

Jay: If you don't breathe?

Harry: Without any gas to power the biological system the reactor will dip into the reserve power, produced while I sleep, when the reserve power runs out the reactor will favour the baseline technological systems, my computer brain, my improved central nervous system, my camera eyes and joints in my skeleton but the biological system will be forsaken, the cells will die, the organs and my skin will dissolve away leaving a skeleton but I can breathe any gas

Jay: OK... I need to go to bed

Harry: I need more reserve power so where do I sleep?

Jay: I only have one single bed so... you will have to sleep on the sofa

Harry: (Sighs) Fine

Jay goes to bed and Harry lies down on the sofa:

Harry: (Whispers to self) there has to be some way to build a fleet! But the economy will need to improve to the extent that it starts to make money, but how?

Harry looks around and finds a magazine showing the world's richest people:

Harry: (Reads) Carlos Slim Helú, Bill Gates, how did they get so rich? (Reads on) Business! Technology business! That's it!

The next morning Jay wakes up to find Harry drawing something on a piece of paper:

Jay: What are you doing?

Harry: Well, I've evaluated the situation and produced a result: you're poor

Jay: (Sarcastically) Oh, gold star!

Harry: Yes... a little less sarcasm please but I have a solution to the problem

Jay: What is it?

Harry: The richest people in the world mad their fortune through technological industry and services!

Jay: What are you getting at?

Harry: I have devised a business plan for the Davies and Jay Computer Corporation!

Jay: What are we doing then?

Harry: Think about the computer systems and servers needed in the great technology industry! They all break down eventually so they needed to be fixed, our company will fix computers and servers!

Jay: I have no idea how to do that! And you have no training

Harry: I am a computer!

Jay: OK, how do we get the start-up funds?

Harry: You told me that the only bill you have is your rent so I guess you have no other outstanding debts meaning the bank will happily give you money!

Jay: But I don't want any debts!

Harry: The Company will pay for itself!

Jay: How do you know?

Harry: There will always be a demand for technology repairs! If we always try to keep our prices lower than the competition we are almost certain to stay afloat!

Jay: No!

Jay then leaves for work but Harry follows:

Harry: But we can change the world!

Jay: I'm not taking the risk! (Jay checks his phone)

Harry: Who's that on your phone's desktop background?

Jay: No-one! (Harry snatches Jay's phone)

Harry: Who's Louise Graynard?

Jay: Fine... I want her to be my girlfriend but I tried to meet her for a date but my manager made me stay and do overtime, she has hated me for standing her up since

Harry: Ah ha! With your own Company you decide whether you do overtime or not and decide your own hours!

Jay: Fine, I'll let you use my credit rating to get an investment

Harry: You made the right decision! Meet me here after work; I need to familiarise myself with computer models, I found out that when I touch technology I don't only fix and improve it; I learn all of its workings!

Jay goes to work but Harry goes to a computer store called: Currys to familiarise himself with computer models that a common customer would need fixing, Jay's shift finishes and the two meet, they both go back to Jay's apartment to pick up the business plan presentation to get the bank's support, they go to the bank and start their presentation:

Harry: Good afternoon gentlemen! (Smoother voice) And Lady; we are two men with a dream! To build the greatest computer repair company in the UK!

Male Investor: Good afternoon Mr...?

Harry: Davies, Harry Davies!

Male Investor: So, Harry what are your plans considering property?

Harry: We have our eyes set on a property just outside the town centre making the rent cheaper, the property is also closer to residents providing more travel wise convenience for potential customers

Female Investor: Very logical but what is the company's name?

Harry: Oh, of course! How could I forget? Davies and Avon Computer Corporation!

Male Investor: So, what will happen to our investment if we gave it to you?

Harry: Well, the company has the potential to quadruple it in three years!

The presentation carries on (Camera goes black and white text says two hours later but then fades to show the entrance of the bank)

Harry and Jay walk out of the bank and:

Jay: I can't believe we got £450,000 in two hours!

Harry: Yes! It's time to put things in motion!

After two month of booming business at the Davies and Avon Computer Corporation Harry decides that the company needs to expand and buy another lot to increase profits but another computer repair business is not doing so well, the "Jennings Computers" shop has been empty for two months now, the owner has had to close down the shop after his family ran it for 40 years, he is not happy.

Owner: Well that's it; after 40 years in business I have to close down (he spots a man with a computer that happens to be his most loyal customer) hey! Where're you going?

Man: To the Davies and Avon Computer Corporation, they're having a sale! 30% off all repairs!

Owner: Where is this "Davies and Avon Computer Corporation"?

Man: Not too far from the centre of town! Search them on the internet!

Owner: Maybe I will!

One night the owner of the Jennings Computers got hold of a sledge hammer and plans to smash the shop, he tries to smash a window but Harry was working late and grabbed the end of the hammer just before it hit the window:

Harry: What the hell are you doing?!

Owner: You ruined me! My family was the owner of the computer repair shop in the town centre for 40 years! You ruined it!

Harry: Well I am sorry but I'm afraid you were just swept away in my company's success!

Owner: Rah! (The owner hits Harry with the sledge hammer only giving no result and causing the owner to shudder)

Harry: You'll have to try harder than that!

(The owner hits Harry over the head) Ahh! OK, there must be some kind of agreement we can make here...

Owner: Shane Jennings

Harry: Shane, ah! How about this! I have been trying to find a suitable lot to expand to, if you give us yours we will hire you for a good wage, how does that sound?

Shane: I suppose it will do

The Company then subsequently opens a new shop, turning into a franchise, Shane is the first franchisee operating under the company's name and with the goods from the main headquarters but the reason for Harry's massive success was the fact that Harry had the ability to fix and improve technology just by touching it, Shane doesn't have that ability so Shane's profits were much lower than estimates that were predicted, Harry calls an emergency meeting:

Harry: I see your shop has been struggling, badly

Shane: I don't know how you managed to be so successful

Harry: If your shop is to be successful you will need to keep a massive secret, can I trust you?

Shane: I guess so, what is it?

Harry: Remember the crashed ship in the local news?

Shane: Yes

Harry: I crashed it, I'm not from Earth

Shane: Pah! Oh really? Of course (!) I want proof!

Harry: OK (Harry presses a few buttons on his chest, his biological system disappears showing a metallic skeleton and a computer brain)

Shane: What the?!

Harry: Believe me?

Shane: Yes! This is amazing! Tell me everything!

Harry explains everything he told Jay to Shane:

Harry: Now you know why I was so successful, I can fix and improve technology by touching it, no training or supplies needed, that's why my prices were so cheap but I know you are just a Human so I was working late to build these (Produces a pair of clear gloves with metallic "strips") these will synchronise with your brain and give you my ability! Try them on!

Shane: (Puts the gloves on) OK, now what?

Harry: Touch my chest

Shane: (Touches Harry's chest) Wow! I can see your workings!

Harry: And I feel better! The gloves work! I can distribute them to employees and triple efficiency!

Harry distributes the gloves across his entire work force including Jay, the Davies and Avon Computer Corporation quickly makes millions meaning that Jay and Harry decide to move into the computer retail market, selling computers a cheaper price than the established chain corporations such as "Currys" and "PC World" so as a result they start to go into bankruptcy Harry decides to arrange the same deal that he offered Shane expanding the company yet again to be a country wide corporation, investors and share-holders started to get excited by the potential of the corporation and started to invest in something other than gold which was over £2,300 an ounce and offer investments if the corporation moves into the tattered stock market, a corporation like this one could re-stimulate the stock market and help re-build the world's economy.

Harry agrees to move into the stock market, Davies and Avon Computer Corporation caught the attention of British investors and shareholders, the corporation then starts to make billions, the corporation then moved into other markets such as agriculture, supermarkets, Gold and etc, offering rock-bottom prices in each putting countless other businesses out of business but Harry uses the deal that he made with Shane over and over again. The laws that prevent this kind of monopoly building have been relaxed due to economic stimulation that the D&A Computer Corporation was causing.

At this time Harry promoted Shane to a Director to help ease the workload put on Jay and Harry, after replacing all the British companies they controlled a large percentage of the British economy, after buying out the Bank of England and turning it into the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporate Bank the government approached the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation to offer control of the country if they can pay off the country's £3 trillion debt, the corporation considers the offer but the company only has £3.2 trillion in its funds so it will only be left with a few billion meaning that it can't buy out other, larger corporations but Harry has a trick up his sleeve and calls a meeting with the other two leaders:

Harry: I'm glad you could attend this meeting, we are faced with a dilemma, obtain control over an entire country for free but as a result buying into £3 trillion worth of debt leaving us with a few billion left or denying the offer, keeping our money but stunting our growth and losing an opportunity to prevent competition from subverting us:

Shane: That is a tricky one! There is not a lot of room for manoeuvre

Jay: I think we should deny the offer, build up our funding!

Shareholder 1: But that will take forever

Jay: But we can't just buy into debt the company might not recover from

Shareholder 2: I agree with Jay

The board room erupts into chaos when:

Harry: Shh, shh, shh! Don't worry, I have a plan

Shane: What is it?

Harry: The plan involves taking up the government's offer but before we do that I have already tasked our elite programming team to program a game

Jay: A game? That's your master plan?

Harry: Yes, a special game that will exclusively feature CEOs playing it, the game will use "Google" to determine the size of the CEO's real company but secretly find out the CEO's signature used in legal documents, corporate bank accounts and net profits, it will also have an optional feature that allows the busiest business men to play, this feature allows commands to be sent to the company's head office affecting the company in real life and in-game allowing them to play and work at the same time! After varying amounts of time a pop-up will show up on-screen asking if the CEO wants to buy out to the company, if the CEO accepts they will receive a large amount of virtual dollars and documents will be sent to our printer displaying these documents are the deeds, corporate bank accounts and all the important documents from the company that show the company has signed all of its assets over to our company, if they select no the game will hack into the corporate bank accounts and send them into bankruptcy, they will beg to be bought out by us! This game is called: Business Empires!

The shareholders and the other two leaders start to cheer and clap at the genius of the idea.

(The "Camera" shows Sky News) *News Intro*

Presenter: Good Morning Britain! At the top of the headlines today the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation, a multi-market corporate phenomenon that took the stock market by storm a few months ago has now accepted liability for the country's debts and as part of a deal that the government drew up the corporation is now our government, the Parliament and Monarchy has been disbanded, our reporter is live at the scene!

Reporter: As you can see behind me the Houses of Parliament are being emptied, many citizens are outraged that a corporate monopolistic government has been put in place, mainly Liberals and Labour party supporters and have initiated a hunger strike and won't eat until the corporation gives up Government (Reporter speaks to a hunger striker) How long to you plan to stay on hunger strike?

Hunger Striker: As long as it takes for the corporation to give up power!

Reporter: We now go live to Harry Davies, a CEO and founding partner of the corporation

Harry: A hunger strike? Oh no (!) whatever shall I do, we can't let those poor people starve can we? That would be a great shame (!) what a load of crap, unlike other weaker leaders I will not give in just because people think they can change the world by starving themselves! I mean how stupid!

Reporter: Well, there you have it; the new President's reaction to the hunger strike, back to you in the studio

A few months later Google discovered how the corporation was using it and Larry Page called an emergency meeting with Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation's board of directors:

Larry: (Larry's hologram appears in the holo-communications projector) Is this Harry Davies?

Harry: Yes

Larry: I am the CEO of Google. Inc and have discovered how your company is using our programming

Harry: Yes? What of it? Are you going to sue us? We have one of the largest legal divisions in the world.

Larry: Oh, no! (evil chuckle) in return for you not taking our company we will join you, we will also enhance the programming you have created using our software and assist you in your drive for world domination how does that sound?

Harry: Excellent!

Over the next few months the corporation uses the increased funding from other companies that were taken over and farming yields from other dominated countries to turn the large town of Horsham (the corporation's home-town) into a metropolis spanning from the south-east coast of England to the south of the Midlands, consuming London and South Birmingham. After 6 years of expanding Horsham the corporation decides that Germany's robust economy could work to its advantage, the corporation starts to take over German corporations when an urgent call comes in from Stuttgart:

Stuttgart Caller: (German accent) Is this the headquarters of the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation?

Harry is out delivering a public speech so Shane responds to the call:

Shane: Yes

Stuttgart Caller: I'm Dieter Zetsche Head of Mercedes Benz; I see you have expanded to Germany, yes?

Shane: Yes, what do you need?

Dieter: The board and I are concerned that your corporation will expand and take over Mercedes, we have a proposition for you

Shane: What is it?

Dieter: We can supply vehicles and parts at a very low price for your corporation if you don't take over our company and crush other vehicle production corporations such as: Toyota, Ford and Citroen; Ugh!

Shane: Of course, we would be delighted!

Dieter: Ah! Wunderbar!

The call ends, Shane goes back to his desk when Harry calls:

Harry: I'm heading back now! What happened while I was away?

Shane: Mercedes Benz called, I've allied us with them, and they're providing us with cheap vehicles and parts in return for crushing other car corporations and not taking over Mercedes

Harry: Good work Shane! Taking the initiative!

After another 3 years of taking over the world with economic dominance the corporation takes New Zealand and turns it into the major food provider for the corporation, another few months passed and Harry built massive factories in Saharan Africa and mines all over the country; Anti-Imperial protesters started to make a fuss outside the corporation's HQ and Harry responds:

Harry: People, people what's the matter?

Protester: We are protesting against your villainous empire building

Harry: What is exactly the problem is villainous about my empire?

Protester: It causes poverty in third world countries!

Harry: So rebuilding the economies of countries doesn't count then

Protester: Third world countries such as Zimbabwe and Sierra Leone are still suffering and you are making profit of them!

Harry: Number 1: Mugabe is the cause of poverty in Zimbabwe, Number 2: Sierra Leone is in poverty because of the civil wars!

Protester: And you have done nothing to help them!

Harry: Alright then! How about I put the African Re-Colonisation and Development plan into action!

Protester: This is disgraceful! They deserve help not colonisation

Harry: OK, let me explain how a corporation works! Corporations need profit! Without it they fail because the motivation to keep the corporation gong is lost, this is the problem with socialism! Colonising these countries will help my corporation develop them and get profit to pay for the development and motivate investors, without colonising them my corporation will find it harder to develop them and will never see the money used to develop them again causing a massive hole in our budget!

Protester: These are people we're talking about! Not profits!

Harry: OK, to answer your question raise your hand if you are a labour supporter (Labour supporters put hands up) Liberal Democrats? (Liberals put hands up) Conservative? (Conservatives put their hands up) OK, that's 40% Labour, 48% Liberal and 12% Conservative, you see Progressives and now Liberals have always had this idealistic view of a happy, clappy world where every country is equal, but when it comes to paying for this world you never have an idea that doesn't involve borrowing! That was why England's economy was in the state it was! Its corporations like mine that keep the world running! Providing employment and profit that goes back into the world's economy and wealth that trickles down through the classes, without people like me the world would have gone completely bankrupt! So I am activating the plan if you like it or not!

Harry activates the AR-CaD plan, the company would promise to re-pay the third-world country's debt in return for full control of the local government; in one year the corporation takes all of the African countries, Zimbabwe proved difficult but was still taken over with Mugabe being shot, the corporation benefits from the untapped resources and cheaper labour and uses it to replace the hole that the re-development and numerous military occupations made in the budget, at this time the company controls most of the globe except: Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, numerous other middle-east countries and the USA.

Over 3 years the corporation uses it's now massive and high-tech military to occupy the middle-east, crushing Al Qaeda and other various terrorist groups, after 2 years the middle-east is now highly developed and sided with the corporation. The corporation is now the biggest super-power in the world with the USA second only consisting of itself but due to the corporation's much lower export prices the USA's economy is falling fast, during this time the corporation completed extracting water from Europa and using it to refill the world's oceans, capturing and extracting greenhouse gases from the atmosphere and pumping them out of the atmosphere, the corporation also secretly finished production of a secret Mars-city base by terra-forming Mars using pollution from factories and the greenhouse gasses to insulate Mars' atmosphere followed by the introduction of molten rock in the planet's core to produce a magneto sphere and a high density moon followed by introducing oxygen producing bacteria also followed by introducing genetically engineered farm animals and crops turning Mars into a major food producer, replacing New Zealand.

In response to the USA's falling economy Bill Gates calls the corporation:

Harry: (Bill's hologram appears) I was expecting your call Bill

Bill: OK, let's cut to the chase, the USA's economy is falling, fast, I am fearful of Microsoft's uncertain future, we will provide your corporation with cheap computers, operating systems and other computer related products for next to nothing in return for financial security and you not taking us over

Harry: Tempting, Mmm... This could benefit the company, OK, sure I'm on board

Bill: Excellent!

The corporation ensures that Microsoft doesn't fall in the economy, a few months pass and the corporation receives a call from the US government:

US President: Is this Harry Davies I'm talking to?

Harry: Yes, what do you need?

US President: As you may know the US economy is falling, our national debt is topping 26 trillion dollars thanks to your low export prices

Harry: This concerns me; why?

US President: If you pay off our debts congress and I will had control of the US over to your corporation

Harry: Mmm... I will have to call the other leaders in to discuss this matter

US President: Of course, I would be worried if you just accepted

Harry: (Calls other leaders) Shane, Jay I need help with a sensitive matter, the US have offered control over their country if we pay off their 26 trillion dollar debt, how much funding do we have?

Jay: About... err... ah! 42 trillion pounds

Harry: So we can afford this then

Shane: Yes

Harry: That's all the motivation I need, (looks at US President) I've transferred the funds to the treasury

US President: Thanks, Bye

Harry: Wait a minute! You promised...

US President: I lied, goodbye!

Harry: That's it! Shane! Distribute our forces into a defensive stance across our empire; we are at war with America! Oh, and Shane

Shane: Yes?

Harry: We need a new base of operations; our corporate headquarters will not be adequately protected from attack, and the US will expect us to be here

Shane: Very good sir

After a few months of small-scale warfare Shane calls Harry:

Harry: Yes? This had better be important

Shane: I think it will be, I contacted a scientist relating to our base problem and he's arrived

Harry: Send him up

The Scientist walks thorough Harry's double door office entrance; he's wearing a white scientist overcoat and looks tough:

Harry: So; who are you?

Scientist: (Strong Russian accent) I'm Vadmir Yusuf, Russian space scientist

Harry: Why are you helping our company?

Vadmir: Because you despise America!

Harry: Interesting, carry on...

Vadmir: For years US of A oppress Mother Russia, they crushed our glorious Soviet Union! I spit on them! (Prepares to spit)

Harry: Please don't spit on my floor

Vadmir: Ah, well, anyway, I was a great believer in communism and the people's leadership!

Harry: But why would you support a capitalist organisation such as mine?

Vadmir: The enemy of your enemy is your friend

Harry: Ah! So, what did you have in mind for a base?

Vadmir: The moon! A base on Earth is all well and good, it's cheaper but how can you hide from the enemy on the same planet as them? I have an entire moon city base planed!

Harry: How would food and other vital resourced be delivered

Vadmir: Not a problem my friend! The base would be completely self-sufficient! Farms, mines and everything else!

Harry: What about defence?

Vadmir: Multiple defensive cannons and space itself would defend the base from attack! I don't know about your secret military projects but they could be stationed around the base!

Harry: Sounds excellent! How much would it cost?

Vadmir: I will need 6.4 billion of your English pounds

Harry: I suppose that's the cost of having an advantage over your enemy, I'll pay it and make you project director

Vadmir: Excellent! I already have a large team and probably your workers so construction times should also be quick!

Harry: So, let's get started!

Vadmir starts the moon project with extensive corporate support

After a year of construction the moon base is ready and the war with America has heated up, the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation mislead US intelligence to believe that New Zealand is a weak spot in the Corporate Empire, since the US believed that New Zealand was the empire's major food producer it was worthy of an invasion force, the Navy sent out a large fleet met by a seemingly nimble Corporate force, they are overjoyed but as they laughed at the fleet's size hundreds of other ships come out of cloak and fire every shell in the guns at the American fleet, from there Corporate Alliance submarines and fighter jets destroyed the smaller ships while the battleships sunk the aircraft carriers, the American fleet retreats and the Corporate fleet return to Wellington's docks, Christchurch's docks and Auckland's docks.

Harry and the other leaders have been moved to the moon base along with the CEOs of the other major companies in the alliance, the Davies, Jennings and Avon Corporation changed its name to "The Corporate Alliance", a few months later The Corporate Alliance decided that the war with America was being won way too slowly and it was time to attack Washington, to help with this The Corporate Alliance built a large spaceship named "Alpha 1", Alpha 1 parked in orbit over America, this ship had the very first glass-class laser in The Corporate Alliance and will be used to bring American homeland security bases down in large scale battles, after the introduction of the Alpha 1 the US government decided to send four re-purposed space shuttles to fight the ship, they were all unsuccessful thanks to the bullet proof armour. One by one the states fell, the ship was used against states that resisted, they all resisted, Texas, Georgia, Tennessee, California, and all other states that fought got crushed, the only place left was the US seat of government, Washington D.C, the battle begins:

Corporate Alliance General: (Over holo-communicator) the war has been extremely successful sir; every state has fallen into our control with minimal loss of civilian life

Harry: As I say every civilian is a potential profit and must be preserved

General: The only city left is Washington, unfortunately the Federal Government has put every resource, every troop into protecting the city, and our infiltration teams have had little or no success in assassinating the President

Harry: That is easy, use the Alpha 1 to take out the White House but first, I want to be the one who shots the President's head, right through the bastard's eyes

General: Are you sure sir? It will be very dangerous

Harry: You'll be surprised at what I can do General; I want a shuttle brought here ASAP

Harry gets on the Shuttle and lands at a forward operating base just outside Washington D.C:

Harry: Authorise the attack

Everything seems peaceful at the White House until hundreds of shells and lasers blast the house to bits, the troops advance on the lawn and annihilate security, Harry makes his way through the flaming wreckage of the Oval Office to the President:

Harry (Gun drawn): This is what happens when you mess with the Corporate Alliance *Bang*

With the US president dead remaining resistance surrenders and America is rebuilt to exceed its former glory and a Corporate Alliance supporting President is placed in power, thanks to the Corporation's belief in small government countries that are taken over by the Corporate Alliance are still self-governing, this is similar to America's system of government where there is a central federal government but the states have their own governments but the federal government will take care of large national issues such as a national military and environmental regeneration, every country except England is self-governing since England is the base of the new federal government.

Everything is going well until a few years later a problem is affecting countries the world over, over-population, this problem has been slowly consuming more and more resources and is starting to turn smaller countries unprofitable; this catches the attention of the Corporate Alliance:

Harry: Ladies and Gentlemen, today we will discuss a pressing issue, over-population (brings up a graph showing the world's population over the last few years) as you can see ever since we have taken over and stopped all world conflicts no-one has been dying and the population has soared into-unprecedented numbers, overpopulation has been a problem since 2014 but now we are seeing the real effects

Jay: Such as what?

Shane: What do you think? We have seen a 68% increase in commuter traffic in the air, sea and land! 43% increase in resource consumption, rising civil unrest and we are being pressed for action!

Harry: And I have that action, we need a place where the excess population can live and prosper and I have the plans for such a place, shareholders, executive directors and Chairman, oh, that's me, I present to you! HarryDville; part of a new classification of cities known as an ultracity, a city with a population over 1 billion, this will work by building the city the size of a large continent organized into a central island for our corporate headquarters and other major corporations, a surrounding doughnut island consisting of the major commercial district, a second doughnut island consisting of the residential and agricultural districts and a third and final doughnut island consisting of the industrial district all in the Pacific ocean!

Bill Gates: HarryDville? I thought this was a team effort!

Harry: Did you come up with the idea?

Dieter Zetsche: That is not the point Mr Davies we all committed our resources to this corporation

Harry: Well the name sounds cool

Larry Page: That is your reason? What about the ocean currents that will be destroyed by the reclaimed land? Any logical shareholder would vote you out of power at the next annual shareholder meeting!

Harry: The continent will be constructed in such a way that ocean currents will not be disturbed and I do not appreciate the negative attitude towards this idea, I would have expected more constructive criticism than "What about the ocean currents that will be destroyed by the reclaimed land?" you are all obviously only concerned about the name, this meeting is adjourned!

Over the next few months Harry has secretly been buying shareholder votes to ensure he stays in power, this pays off at the next shareholder meeting where it was Harry verses Jay and Harry wins by a landslide, this is suspicious to the other executive directors, after the meeting the executive directors decide to hold a secret meeting at an undisclosed location (Jay's yacht):

Jay: We all made it then

Bill: Yes

Jay: We all know why we are here don't we

Dieter: Of course

Jay: We need to take that self-indulged power grabbing maniac out of power

Larry: He is steering this company in the wrong direction, HarryDville, please, all we need to do is upgrade the infrastructure and continue with the moon mining project, which should be enough for the next few years then we do it again

Jay: I'm sure Harry wants to bankrupt us! He already bought the election and that proves just how weak he is as a chairman

Bill: We need to get rid of him with less conventional methods

Shane: What do you mean?

Jay: Don't you see Shane? Despite anything we do Harry will have a stranglehold on this company! We have to kill him!

Shane: But how?

Dieter: We have to use subtlety; I will have my petrochemical scientists formulate an invisible poison that can kill him without pointing fingers at us

Jay: But we can't kill him just after an election, no matter how invisible the poison is fingers will still be pointed at us!

Larry: Very well, we will wait until a few months after this HarryDville is built and then we shall strike!

After the meeting is adjourned the yacht is sailed back to port and Jay pays the dock master to strike his yacht out from the shipping records to prevent Harry from finding out he called a meeting without calling him, over the next few years land is reclaimed from the sea to create a foundation for HarryDville, the other executive directors have noticed the massive price of the project and confront Harry in the English HQ, before this meeting Jay tells Dieter to carry the poison so they can kill him if the situation changes:

Bill: Mr Davies I have been going over the numbers and you have spent 2.6 trillion pounds on this silly project, our treasury has only got 45.2 trillion left compared with the 47.8 we had last week

Harry: Yes? And the problem is? We knew this project would cost a little more than a few pounds

Larry: That is why we disapproved of this project!

Harry: No, you disapproved of the project because of the name, nothing to do with cost!

Shane: Look, how do you know this project will work?

Harry: The excess population has to go somewhere; this is where they will go

Jay: What makes you sure they will move here?

Harry: Simple, incentive packages! Advertisements and we also temporarily lift most restrictions on immigration making it very easy to move there

Dieter: That will allow terrorists into the city!

Harry: As I said if you were listening, most restrictions will be lifted, not all of them! God, it's like talking to a wall!

Jay: (Violently stands up) we are all fed up with you and your condescending attitude, just because you are an android doesn't mean you are perfect!

Harry: Don't make me fire you Jay!

Jay: How dare you even suggest such an action! The loan I took out built this company!

Harry: And if I had not come with the idea we would still be stuck in a cramped slum!

The pair look at each other furiously from across the board room table and Jay winks at Dieter (disguised by a twitch), Dieter looks confused but heads over to a small table with glasses of water and drops a dissolvable powder into a glass without Harry noticing:

Bill: Shall I give you some water Harry?

Harry: Yes, thank you

Harry then unwittingly drinks the poisoned water (this causes the "camera" to follow the poison molecules into Harry's windpipe, this causes a tumour to form inside the windpipe, this prompts augmented white blood cells to set up a "quarantine" zone around the growing tumour, on the outside Harry appears to be choking, the "camera" shows Harry's point of view where a 3D model of Harry's body with an explanation mark in his throat with text saying: "Tumour detected, countermeasures activated", the "camera" then shows the augmented cells set up a quarantine shield around the tumour and a cell inserts a metal ball covered with moving blades, this destroys the inside of the tumour and the outside collapses and the cells dispose of the rest of the tumour allowing air to flow easily through the windpipe):

Harry: Ah, must have gone down the wrong way

Jay: (Calmly) I don't think this arguing is going to get us anywhere me and the other directors are going out to calm down and suggest a proper solution to the overpopulation problem, come on everyone

The executive directors leave the board room and close the door:

Dieter: (Muffled) how the hell did he survive that? The chemicals that poison should have blocked his windpipe with a tumour

Jay: Time to go to Plan B

Shane: What's Plan B?

Jay: I've assembled an elite strike team to be ready anytime I need them, they can smash through the window in the board room provided they don't kill him with the guns on the helicopter, and we need them now

Harry had been listening by the door and during the conversation has been setting up cover chairs and tables; he also barricaded the board room door and afterwards shouts:

Harry: You really aren't very good at whispering are you Jay?

Jay: ****! Strike Team! Kill That Thing!

A helicopter appears to come out of nowhere, this helicopter is a specialised drop ship with four machine gun cannons and uses its guns to smash the window and provide an opening for the troops (while this happens the player takes control of Harry and is tasked with shooting the pilot in the head in a slow motion, this has a time limit in the form of Harry's health), Harry manages to shoot the pilot in the head and the copter spins out of control, several troops manage to jump off the falling aircraft before it explodes on the ground, this triggers a battle between Harry and the troops, one troop manages to advance to Harry's position where Harry manages to kick the troop back and use his pistol to shoot him in the head, Harry picks up the F2000 Assault Rifle used by the troop and fires at the other troops, Harry wins the battle and calls for back up from his own strike team, the firing stops:

Jay: (Shouting) that's it! We've done it! It's dead!

Harry's strike team drop into the room almost silently, Harry unbarricaded the door and opens the door with his pistol aiming at Jay:

Harry: Well I hate to rain on your parade but its alive and kicking ass

A news broadcast shows up on-screen:

Presenter: Hello and welcome to the Corporate Alliance News Network, the main headline for today is the extradition of the entire board of directors to a remote island in the south of the Pacific Ocean on board a cargo ship headed to New Zealand leaving from Portsmouth harbour ordered by President Davies after a traitorous assassination attempt left him fighting for his life earlier this week, repairs to the capital building have already commenced after the board room was wreaked in the following battle between Jay's strike force and the President, we go live to our Portsmouth correspondent:

Correspondent: Thank You, I am trying to get a word in with the disgraced board of directors, Jay! Jay! Have any comments for the public or the President?

Jay: I only have one comment for "President Davies": Enjoy your new found power but that is only temporary, we will return triumphant!

Correspondent: Chilling words from the former director, we also go live to the President

President Correspondent: Mr President, any comments on what Jay has just said?

Harry: Oh, yes, bring it on Jay; I'm waiting for your "triumphant" return, just don't expect a welcome party

President Correspondent: Let's go back to you in the studio

Presenter: Thanks, we have also received confirmation that the Corporate Alliance has been converted to Davies Corporation and a world-wide effort has commenced to change every sign, advertisement and other Corporate Alliance promotion to DaviesCorp promotion, this has been DaviesCorp news and to our viewers; good day

The news broadcast ends

Several years pass and the construction of HarryDville is on schedule with the new corporate headquarters and several other large corporate headquarters built in the central island, much of the commercial district is also complete, the residential and agricultural districts are also nearing completion, the industrial district is midway through constructing, each district has a massive waiting list to ensure that buildings are filled when the city is opened to the global public, things are going well.

As construction is progressing a terror group calling itself "The Rebellion" has been slowing progress with increasingly frequent guerrilla raids on construction supply depots leading to a minor shortage of construction materials, this is beginning to annoy Davies Corporation to the point where a DC warship intercepts a Rebellion dinghy, the crew brings the Rebels aboard and throw them into the brig, the crew bring the rebels to a military base for interrogation where a special guest greets them:

Harry: Well, well, well, look what we have here, a couple of rebels who think that they can destroy me by stealing some supplies

Rebel One: This is only the beginning of something much bigger, your stranglehold on the world will not last long

Harry: Oh, really? You obviously do not understand the nature of my government do you? We have allowed the world's leaders to continue to manage their internal affairs, DaviesCorp only gets involved if the situation demands it, we have even allowed America to continue with their form of government after the war

Rebel Two: I can't believe the lies dripping from your mouth! You want nothing more than total control over the world!

Harry: I obviously cannot convince you otherwise so I only require one thing from you, who do you work for?

Rebel One: We will never tell you!

Harry: Very well, I tried the easy way

Guards from behind a one-way mirror notice the defiance and enter the room with wet towels, a guard throws a towel over to Harry:

Harry: I will ask you again, who do you work for?

Rebel One: You shall never know!

Harry: Very well

Harry proceeds to suffocate the rebel with the wet towel for five seconds before taking the towel away from the rebel and asks again, the rebel than spits in Harry's face, Harry suffocates the rebel for ten seconds before asking again, the same thing happens and Harry suffocates the rebel for 30 seconds before the rebel screams for Harry to stop:

Harry: Who do you work for?

Rebel One: Jay Avon!

Harry: I feared this day would come, thanks for your cooperation but I cannot leave loose ends

Harry orders a guard to shoot the rebels in the head and heads back to England to attend a board meeting with his new board members, a few months later The Rebellion massacres 60 construction workers by bombing a skyscraper's foundation, DaviesCorp responds by locating a rebel outpost and destroying it with a battleship using Napalm shells to kill all the rebels as violently as possible in revenge.

After this attack a call comes to DaviesCorp HQ from The Rebellion, the call is coming from Shane:

Shane: Hello?... Hello?! Ah, President Davies I hoped you would answer

Harry: What do you want Shane?

Shane: I have witnessed what you did to that outpost and wanted you to know that I never wanted to join this rebellion, I was forced into it by Jay with the risk of death if I didn't

Harry: How do I know you won't join to just to report military movements back to The Rebellion?

Shane: Because I wouldn't give you these coordinates: -24.373994 Latitude, -128.327179 Longitude the site of a large base that manufactures most of our guns

Harry: I suppose not but we will be checking the authenticity of this coordinates, if they are authentic you will be allowed back into DaviesCorp under observation in exchange for more information, if they are fraudulent your request for repatriation will be denied and you will see more resourced devoted to stamping out The Rebellion!

Shane: Very well

DaviesCorp sends a spy satellite to the location and discover the coordinates are authentic and send a large, heavily armed naval task force to stem The Rebellion's flow of arms, this leads to Shane being repatriated into DaviesCorp but demoted to one of Harry's servants, after a few years HarryDville is on the verge of completion and Shane has climbed the ranks to return to his original job as a director, several weeks later HarryDville has been completed and at 11:40pm December 31th 2029 preparations for the opening ceremony are nearing completion and a massive party is being planned:

Harry: Double time people, I'm going to have to entertain two billion people in 40 minutes!

Worker: If you want us to be faster then why don't you help?

Harry: I tested the microphone, more than most leaders would do

Worker: Yeah, thanks

At 12:00am January 1st 2030 all immigration gates are opened in all airports and seaports across HarryDville and a flood of immigrants rush into the once empty streets and head towards the central island to attend the opening celebration:

Harry: Thank you, thank you, I hereby welcome everyone who has made the right but sometimes difficult choice to move here, ladies and gentlemen welcome to your new life, a better life, free from overcrowding and resource shortages! To those of you who helped to build this great city I thank you on behalf of all of Davies Corporation and those who lost your lives in the rebel raids in the pursuit of a better life shall be remembered for their sacrifice in history books all over the world, my heart goes out to the families that the deaths have affected and as a result will receive all the help they need to get recover from their tragic loss.

And now this feat of engineering will serve as a symbol that humanity has entered a new era, humanity can now reshape this planet into the image we desire, we can change ocean into land whenever we want, the oceans themselves not originating from Earth, rather from Europa, this itself shows humanity's technological advancement under my rule but you know all this and I am just spewing out achievements, it's now time for you to start your new lives, go, go and grab life by the horns with both hands!

Following the speech everyone in the crowd found their way to their new homes, after two years (2032) technological advancements have allowed for faster commercial sea and air transportation eliminating the slight isolation problems caused by HarryDville's geography, the burden of running an ultracity and dealing with the world's problems has prompted Harry to appoint a new board of directors and promote Shane to vice-president, one day DaviesCorp HQ hired a new receptionist, as Harry arrived at the HQ the morning after:

Harry: Ugh, another day, another problem

Receptionist: Good morning sir!

Harry: (looks over) Yes?

Harry noticed the new receptionist shining in the chandelier, the brunette beauty in the light took his eye:

Harry: Good Morning! I haven't seen you here before!

Receptionist: That's hardly surprising, I started my first shift this morning

Her smile made a miserable Harry smile also:

Harry: What's your name?

Receptionist: Melissa Daniels

Harry: Interesting, 'till we meet again

Harry began to walk off to his office:

Melissa: Hey I'm going out tonight to celebrate my new job, why don't you come with me?

Harry stops and turns around:

Harry: Certainly! I mean… sure, why not

Melissa: Great, not too important to be seen at this place are you?

Melissa hands Harry a business card for "The Flamingo":

Harry: Of course not! What time shall I meet you there?

Melissa: Let's say eight o'clock

Harry: Looking forward to it!

Harry then proceeded to the lift that takes him up to the 200th floor or in other words, Harry's office where he meets a stressed looking Shane with a document in his hand:

Shane: Harry the energy situation is getting worse and people are demanding action, people are getting out of hand! They say our existing power plants are not generating enough power, they're right and I know that! This document shows our current deficit and there's nothing I can do about it but build more power plants but that won't satisfy them!

Harry: For God's sake Shane take a breath!

Shane: OK! (Breaths heavily)

Harry: Don't worry, I have a plan that will solve this crisis

Shane: You sound calmer than usual!

Harry: That's because I am

Shane: But with these problems I would have expected you to get mad!

Harry: Like I said, I have a plan which involves introducing Robotonic technology to humanity's

Shane: What?!

Harry: Don't worry, I'll cover it as "a new scientific discovery made while solving the problem"

Shane: OK, what is the technology?

Harry: Nuclear fusion power generation, like the reactors that power me, I can up-scale them to power the world!

Shane: Oh, why didn't I think of that?! I'm just under stress at the moment!

Harry: We all are

Shane: You don't understand, the rebellion has been contacting me again!

Harry: What?! Tell them to stop!

Shane: I tried but they insist on making my life a living hell until I re-join, I'm considered to be a traitor, I'm considered a more important target than you!

Harry: (Cheerfully) It's good to know I'm not on the top of everyone's hit list

Shane: You don't understand do you?

Harry: Shane, Shane, Shane, you know what you need don't you

Shane: (Frustrated) No, I do not!

Harry: A break, delegate your work to your assistant because you are going for a night on the town with me and Melissa

Shane: Harry, the last thing I need now is a break, if I lower my guard I may be killed!

Harry: OK, let's turn this into an opportunity! Tell the Rebellion that you have been working with them the entire time! You didn't reply because you couldn't risk me finding out!

Shane: That's a good idea actually, I can kill two birds with one stone! Satisfy the Rebellion and aid in its destruction!

Harry: Now you're thinking like a President!

The rest of the day was spent by Harry organising with scientists and PR representatives on how to discretely build the new central power station and Shane giving the Rebellion false information on the whereabouts of major DaviesCorp figures only for Rebellion forces to fall into traps, at the stroke of ten to eight Harry visited Shane's office:

Harry: Ready to go?

Shane: Sure, Alan, are you OK to finish of my evening shift?

Alan: Yes

Harry: Good to hear it, let's go Shane, Melissa is waiting for her knight in shining armour!

Shane: (Not amused) Sure

The pair made their way to a lift and went down to the Lobby, Melissa was waiting for them there when Shane asked a question:

Shane: Where are we going anyway?

Harry: A club called "The Flamingo"

Shane: I don't know it

Harry: Neither do I

Shane: Oh brilli...

The lift arrived at the Lobby and the doors opened

Melissa: (Delighted) Oh you made it!

Harry: Punctual... now (Harry was looking at his gold pocket watch at the strike of eight)

Melissa: I see the vice-president has joined you

Shane: Yep

Harry: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

The group makes their way to the car park when Harry stops them:

Harry: Now wait here, we're not going in that! (Pointing at Melissa's car)

Harry went off to a private section of the car park and emerged in a brilliantly shining black Mercedes Benz Pullman limousine, he then pulled up to Shane and Melissa and put the window down:

Harry: Impressive isn't she, original 1964 leather interior retrofitted with a high performance engine, custom chassis, flat screen ultra HD TVs, fold-able beds, bullet proof glass and body, prototype portable kinetic shields and cup holders, let's go!

Melissa grabbed the handle to get in but set of an alert system:

Pullman VI: Warning, woman with unknown biometric signature attempting to gain entry, beginning anti intrusion protocol

Harry: Melissa let go!

Just as Melissa let go of the handle the entire car lit up in blue sparks:

Harry: I forgot to mention an over sensitive security system, I doubt a 10,000 volt shock would begin this night well, Pullman, allow entry

Pullman VI: Biometric scan must be applied again to enable entry

Harry: Melissa please open the door

Just as Melissa touched the handle Shane's coat touched the body of the car:

Pullman VI: Biometric scan interrupted, reset required

Melissa: Let's go in my car, at least you can get into it

Harry: No, Melissa please try again

Melissa looked at Shane:

Shane: I suppose when you spend three million on a car you'd want to drive it

Melissa opens the door successfully followed by Shane and make themselves comfortable when Harry pulls out of the car park and sets the destination into the car's navigation system:

Harry: Pullman, set navigation to "The Flamingo"

Pullman: Please specify the nature of the destination

Harry: (Frustrated) Nightclub

Pullman: Navigation settings applied successfully, enabling auto pilot

Harry got out of his seat to join Shane and Melissa for the rest of the journey, after half an hour they arrive at The Flamingo, the group then meets Melissa's best friend Natalie, Shane paused in her presence for a moment:

Melissa: Harry, this is my BFF Natalie!

Natalie: Melissa! What is the president and vice-president doing here?

Melissa: Me and the president met earlier and really hit it off!

Harry: So, shall we go inside?

The group made their way to the club entrance only to find a massive queue:

Melissa: Aw! This'll take forever!

Harry: Not so!

Harry walked directly to the bouncer at the door:

Harry: Excuse me my good man I was hoping that you could grant entry to me and my friends here

Bouncer: If you want entry, wait in the queue

Harry: You do realise who I am don't you?

Bouncer: No

Harry: Well I am the man who could buy a one hundred percent share in your club and fire you so fast it wouldn't be funny!

Bouncer: Mr President Sir! I'm sorry but I didn't realise you into this kind of thing! Sure, go right through!

Harry: Thank you very much (Enters the club and turns to the others) I know, I'm amazing!

Melissa: Did you see the look on that guy's face?

Harry: I know!

Natalie: Hey! Melissa! I want get to know the Vice-President a little better!

Melissa: Don't do anything I wouldn't do!

Natalie: So, that's anything right?

Melissa: Just because I'm waiting for the right guy!

Natalie: OK, OK, I was joking, not looking for a lecture!

Natalie and Shane walk off to another part of the club while Melissa and Harry sit at a sofa when another man came up to the pair:

Melissa: Can we help you? You stink of booze!

Drunk guy: Not lookin' at you darling

Harry: Well, who are you looking at then?

Drunk guy: You gorgeous

Harry stands up and confronts the drunk club goer:

Harry: I don't know what you are talking about but I think it's time for you to piss off now, OK

Drunk guy: OK, what are you doing here then?

The drunk clubber then walks off but Harry turns around to talk to Melissa:

Harry: What was he talking about when he was asking him what I was doing here?

Melissa: I suppose I should have told you but I thought you said you weren't too important for the club

Harry: I didn't know it was a gay bar, why are you even here?!

Melissa: Come on Harry, "The Flamingo"? The pink lighting? What did you think it was? And I'm fed up with guys trying to have their way with me!

Harry: Harrumph! I suppose I should have seen it coming, how many guys have you been with?!

Melissa: Fuck you! Three! I never had sex with them!

Harry: Alright, I apologise, I suppose that question was out of order, let's start again

Melissa: (Looks angry but changes her expression to express happiness) Oh it's alright, I suppose not many women can say they took the President's heart

Harry: Good to hear

Melissa says that she wants to go home and goes off to find Natalie, Natalie says she wants to stay with Shane, Harry offers to drive her home, they go to the Pullman, just as Harry is about to enter the car a mugger threatens to shoot Harry if he didn't give him something valuable, Harry then gives the mugger his car keys, the mugger touches the handle and is fried with 10,000 volts, Harry then says:

Harry: Crime does not pay

Harry drove Melissa back to her apartment and he drove back to his mansion, he had to spend most of the night squashing rumours that he was gay that had emerged online, he then went to bed and realised that Melissa's car was still at the HQ, he thought to himself that this was the perfect opportunity to make up for last night, he set his internal wake up system to 5:30am to meet Melissa at her apartment before she left, Harry woke up, got ready and rushed to Melissa's apartment to pick her up, he arrived just as Melissa was about to make her way to the bus stop:

Harry: Melissa!

Melissa: (Turns around) Ah, Harry!

Harry: I realise you left your car at work and I'm here to offer you a lift!

Melissa: I don't know...

Harry: Come on, you know you want to!

Melissa: (Rolling her eyes) Oh alright

Melissa got into the car with Harry and made their way to work:

Melissa: I'd have thought you would have a chauffeur

Harry: When it comes to driving I like to take a hands on approach, it's a passion of mine, listen I wanted to apologise for insinuating you were "easy"

Melissa: It's alright, I know you didn't really mean it

Harry: No its not, I've already given you a 60% pay rise and some flowers, I presumed that's what you would like

Melissa: Well... I'm surprised you could find the time for that

Harry: What do you mean?

Melissa: Well, you are the president, surly you would have more important things to do

Harry: You are important

Harry stares at Melissa:

Melissa: Mr President, President, HARRY! Eyes on the road!

Harry: What? Shit!

Harry had managed to drift the car onto the wrong side of the road and a collision with a tanker truck was imminent before Harry grabbed the steering wheel and violently turned it to get back on the right side of the road with the truck honking as it flew past:

Melissa: Getting crushed by a truck would not have been a good apology

Harry and Melissa arrived at work, Harry gave Melissa a VIP parking ticket, they entered the lobby and went their separate ways, Melissa managed guests to the HQ and Harry visited Shane:

Harry: Ah, Shane, did you, ahem, get in there?

Shane: Actually we just hugged and kissed a bit, why did you? You and Melissa left pretty quickly

Harry: No, we went separate ways but she left her car here and I drove her in

Shane: Ah, I suppose we should discuss the fusion power plant schemes

Harry: I suppose so

Harry and Shane make their way to the board room to discuss where the technology for such a plant will come from, the costs of building the plant and where the building can be placed in secret to prevent a Rebellion terrorist attacks that could endanger the planet, a director also queries the power production such a plant could be capable of along with possible distribution channels, Shane also suggests that the power should be offered to smaller nations incapable of powering themselves for a price, Harry proceeds to respond to the queries and suggestion:

Harry: To start off the technology will come from our science and research department by building on existing research and using DaviesCorp capital to speed up the research, the costs will be about £60 billion if we build in the location I had in mind, underground, safe from rebel attack, to ensure this workers will need to live in an underground version of HarryDville and not be allowed above ground, a massive power plant under this very city, the output will be 70,000 TW, 3,500 times the world's energy demand! To distribute this power will be distributed by underground high voltage cables around the world to earn revenue from countries that cannot power themselves to pay for the plant's construction. Any more questions?

The board looked a bit bewildered when Harry resolved all the points put forward about the plant within a few minutes when there was an hour to fill, the discussion then went forward to outlining the recruitment program to promote a potentially unfavourable job to the masses, the conclusion was to aim at the most deprived of society, the bankrupt and homeless, the construction resources would come from Russia since they have most of the world's resources and a large unemployed population due to the fall of communism that would make a good mining workforce, the Deuterium needed for the reactors would come from the ocean surrounding the city, the logistics and resources will be sourced from private companies keeping true to the government's belief in private enterprise.

The board then moved to discussing less interesting matters such as employee benefits and workplace motivation, Harry began sending e-mails to Melissa:

To: melissa .hdv

From: harrydavies .hdv

Subject: Bored

Hi Melissa, boring board meeting, help!

Melissa looked surprised at the fact the president was messaging her about how boring his job is and was unsure about how to reply, she thought that moaning about her job to her boss', boss', boss', boss's boss would not be a good idea and didn't respond, Harry looked a bit dismayed but had to participate in the meeting.

A few hours after the meeting Harry met up with Shane to discuss the results of the meeting:

Shane: So, were you serious about building on research?

Harry: Of course not, have you seen humanity's progress with fusion? It's pathetic, no, just after the meeting I produced a document outlining the basics of economical fusion, laser ignition, fuel isotopes, such and so forth

Shane: You did?

Harry: No, anonymous23 sent them the document

Harry walked off and he went to the lobby to meet up with Melissa:

Harry: Hello

Melissa: Oh, hello Mr President

Harry: Please, call me Harry

Melissa: OK, Harry, what are you doing here?

Harry: I'm taking break from ruling the world, a lunch hour more specifically

Melissa: So, what do you want to talk about?

Harry: I don't know, are the flowers doing well?

Melissa: Urr, yeah, they're in some water

Harry: Err, well, that's me, ah, why didn't you reply earlier?

Melissa: I didn't really feel comfortable complaining about my job to my boss', boss', boss' boss

Harry: Fair enough, I wasn't going to tell on you (Grinning)

Melissa: I know but it didn't seem right

Harry: Well, do you want to go somewhere after work?

Melissa: Sure, where?

Harry: I was thinking my house, I was planning to cook for two, no cooking tomorrow! But I thought it would be better to have someone else eat with me, well, it's a free meal isn't it

Melissa: I guess so, alright, I'll come over, and I'll have to remember my car this time

Harry: Excellent! Just follow the Pullman

Harry and Melissa spent the rest of the lunch hour together talking about random things until Harry had to head back to his office, a few hours later Melissa and he went to Harry's "house" which was actually larger than the Palace of the Parliament of Romania, the largest palace in the world, Melissa saw it and said: "Compensating for something?" to which Harry responded with "Of course not", the pair spent the night in the mansion, Harry than offered Melissa one of the 600 bedrooms for what he called permanent residence, Melissa was overjoyed that Harry offered her a place in his massive home.

Over the next few years the construction of the power plant was well under way, a good thing because the power situation was deteriorating with brown outs having to be introduced to ease the stress on the power system, the rich have had to install small scale generators for their mansion and public unrest has been increasing, however Harry and Melissa's relationship grew to the point of marriage and the birth of a boy and a girl named Steve and Sophie in 2034, Shane and Natalie have become boyfriend and girlfriend but because of this the public began to believe that their leaders cared nothing about their plight and protests have begun to emerge at the DaviesCorp HQ prompting Harry to make a speech:

Harry: Everyone, everyone, settle down please!

The crowd ignored this request prompting Harry to pull out his gold pistol and shoot up in the air several times to get the crowd's attention:

Harry: Thank you, it has come to my attention that there is some dissatisfaction with the way that my government has been dealing with the power crisis, some of you have the idea that we don't care and even causing this crisis on purpose, let me squash that claim immediately, I have no reason to cause a power crisis since this power crisis has left us vulnerable to Rebellion attack! The whole reason we have a power crisis is that demand has outstripped supply and none of the private power companies have enough capital to solve this power crisis unconventionally, to respond to the claim that my government does not care, we are spending 60 billion pounds on a solution to this crisis, an unconventional solution to a conventional problem, a nuclear fusion power plant is being built right now that will create jobs, solve the crisis and the research into creating an economical fusion power plant will produce many other technologies that will make your lives much better, thank you for listening, any questions?

Protester: Yes, how long is this going to take?

Harry: This power plant will be completed within the year, it will be up and running within three months providing 70,000 TW of power, 3,500 times the world's power consumption securing our lively hoods for an unquantifiable amount of time

The protesters looked at each other and murmured before dispersing back to their jobs and classes seemingly satisfied with Harry's query crushing speech and the city returned to work, Harry built the central control column directly under the DaviesCorp HQ, the other four columns containing the reactors were built perpendicular the central column with a mini city built for the workers built at the middle level between the floor and the ceiling, there are four exits into the surface patrolled by armed guards for food and other goods that cannot be delivered via the DaviesCorp HQ lift shafts, the lifts themselves were fitted with retina recognition systems for entry and exit to and from the fusion plant for high ranking personnel, the buttons to go to the power plant (floors -1 to -200) are hidden with a moving panel that only reveals the buttons for authorised personnel.

The power plant was built in a horn torus shape with the central command column as the horn, the same scientist responsible for building the moon base (Vadmir Yusuf) has been brought in to head the team of scientists responsible for running the power plant safely, only the highest ranking staff members are allowed to visit the surface to prevent rebel attacks that could put the entire planet in danger from a runaway fusion reaction since this will prevent the plant's location from being revealed to the Rebellion by disgruntled workers, to deal with the mental health issues that may erupt from living underground for long amounts of time a night and day time system was adopted through projecting images of a blue sky with some clouds in the daytime and a clear starry night being projected on the walls with the workers being housed in an above ground style suburb with grass and trees, weather simulation was also added with air pressure differences providing wind and small lakes for scenery.

After the power plant was finished a giant celebration was conducted with a city wide party and a grand ignition ceremony inside the power plant itself being conducted at night, above ground this created the spectacle of the entire city being lit up at night at the click of Harry's hands.

Over the next few years things are relatively quiet for DaviesCorp, the "research" (Harry revealing Robotonic technology) done into the fusion power plant has resulted in the production of fusion powered hovering private and public transport allowing almost instantaneous travel around the city, Harry also set up an international initiative for all countries to upgrade their infrastructures to accommodate for hover transport with the slogan "Why bother when you can hover", the power demand also reminded Harry of the over-population problem prompting DaviesCorp to start production on a fleet of four colonisation ships called the Iom fleet, the fleet starts with the smallest ship the Axiom, followed by the Maxiom, the Viom and the Taxiom all powered with fusion engines, by 2037 the Axiom and Maxiom were completed, at this same time orbital sensors began to light up with warnings of an unidentified craft entering Earth's atmosphere, the alert was passed to the defence department who called an emergency summit with the world's leaders:

American President: I bet it's one of North Korea's failed satellites that they "forgot to register", they're always building bits of junk

Kim Jong Un: Screw you America, this is not ours!

Russian President: Before you start it's not ours!

King of Saudi Arabia: Don't look at me!

Harry: I have reason to believe it's not any of ours, rather it's not from Earth

China's President: Don't make us laugh Davies

Harry: Well no one is claiming responsibility!

After half an hour of bickering Harry declares the summit over and the leaders will regroup the next day after more information is available, he calls an emergency meeting with Shane to discuss the matter in the privacy of Harry's office:

Harry: I presume you know what this is about

Shane: I don't

Harry: I'm surprised, I know exactly what this unidentified craft is, (look at these images of the craft)

Harry hands pictures of the craft apparently crashing into the ocean:

Harry: See the regal architecture and the purple colour? It's a Valadus ship, unexpectedly small but still a Valadus ship, Its Kalactar, here to take my Chromedinium core and leave me for death! I have organised a DaviesCorp security team to detain him for questioning, they are on route to the crash site now

Harry and Shane then moved the meeting to securing the HQ, fusion power plant and the city against Kalactar by setting up stop and search checkpoints for sky traffic, regular military patrols, a heavy security presence at the HQ, full immigration lock down to prevent Kalactar entering the city under a false identity and the armed patrols around the non HQ power plant exits were doubled, Harry justifies this by saying the mysterious craft was a satellite sabotaged by Rebellion forces to distract "the good people of DaviesCorp" by forming rumours that the craft was alien and as a result causing mass panic and an excuse for terrorist activities, the Alien Capturing Service was assembled in secret from DaviesCorp's security elite answering only to Harry himself.

The ACS was given limitless resources to capture Kalactar and given DaviesCorp's most advanced combat equipment such as prototype personal kinetic shields and invisibility cloaks, to disperse the ACS extra carriages dedicated to the ACS were added to train services and buses were distributed across the city to capture Kalactar.

Meanwhile at Kalactar's crashed ship he is standing on the top of the ship he utilises his armour's mass repulsion system to jump 300 meters to the city's farming ring from his sinking ship, he saw a Mexican farmer returning to his ranch house in a hover pick-up truck and demanded possession of the truck, the farmer refused before Kalactar threatened to shoot him with a plasma rifle, the farmer allowed Kalactar to possess his truck but not before Kalactar scanned the farmer's brain to learn his language and demanded answers to some questions:

Kalactar: What is the location of Harry Davies?

Farmer: Presidente Davies? Why he's at the DaviesCorp HQ

Kalactar: What is Presidente Davies' power?

Farmer: Señor, he essentially runs the planet, he and his corporation has stakes in everything from construction to farming

Kalactar: Impressive, almost the power of the emperor but nowhere near, gracias José, 'till we meet again

Kalactar takes the pick-up and drives it into the city:

Kalactar: How slow is this piece of junk?

Kalactar put the pedal to the metal and raced into the city bypassing a stop and search checkpoint prompting the police to give chase:

Police Officer: (Siren blaring) Citizen; Pull over!

Kalactar responded by sharply turning a corner and joining a major hover car route to lose the police, the crowd of vehicles is dispersed by the siren of the pursuing police car, Kalactar responds by leaning out the window, facing backwards and shooting the car with the plasma rifle, when the driver is shot the car goes out of control and spirals into a sky scraper resulting in a small fusion detonation resulting in the destruction in a few skyscrapers and a growing mid-air fireball, Kalactar keep driving with fusion detonation response teams racing to stop the potentially run away reaction by firing water with a high iron content through water cannons at the fireball to prevent the reaction from spreading.

The fusion detonation attracts Harry's attention resulting him declaring that this is the work of terrorists during the police officer's funerals and declaring that security must be increased across the city, home and businesses can now also be searched without a warrant, this was met with surprisingly positive feedback, Shane was a little bewildered by the reaction but Harry explained that panic is a useful asset for governments and gives them excuses for such invasions of privacy.

Kalactar was then contacted by the Rebellion claiming they are in awe of what he has been able to do, Jay then explained that he knew all about Kalactar and his situation when Harry explained his situation back when he crash landed on Earth 22 years ago and can help achieve his goal if he joins the Rebellion, Kalactar then accepts the deal and is given the coordinates of the Rebellion's HQ and is picked up by a "fishing boat", he reacquires his ship and has it waiting at the Rebellion's HQ.

For the next few weeks Kalactar had been really frustrating Harry with kidnapping directors and setting bombs off in major public buildings such as the central train station and transport such as planes and trains, Kalactar then struck a nerve when destroyed the golden statue of Harry on DaviesCorp island (central island), it had been Kalactar's plan to get Harry out in the open where he can take his Chromedinium core by force, he finally got Harry where he needed him when the Rebellion kidnapped Melissa during a public event and gave Harry a meeting place to negotiate release terms, Kalactar used this as an opportunity to ambush Harry but Harry wasn't as dumb as the Rebellion made him out to be, before Harry set off to negotiate, Harry out lined his plan to the DaviesCorp HQ:

Harry: (Over tannoy) Ladies and Gentlemen I am very aware that the terrorist known as Kalactar is going to use the meeting where I negotiate the first lady's release to try and kill me, therefore I am going to make him work for it.

My plan is to lure Kalactar here, because of this I advice you all to take the day off, you will all receive a full day's pay and only the elite force I assembled known as the Anti-Terror Unit shall remain behind, specifically I will lead Kalactar up to my office where a few of the elite soldiers will help me fight him, they will act as though Kalactar has killed them but in fact the shields will protect them from one shot of his very powerful rifle, when they are "dead" Kalactar will attempt to kill me but hundreds of ATU troops will de-cloak all aiming at Kalactar, they will then take him in for questioning, that's the plan (Tannoy is turned off)

Shane: Are you sure this will work? I presume the ATU is actually the ACS

Harry: You presume correct and, I hope so but do you have a better plan?

Shane: I suppose not, good luck

Harry: Thanks, now go home, if I die, my will is in the second drawer on the right of my desk

Shane: Harry, I'm not going home, I'm standing with the "ATU guards", you let me come back to my life when I had betrayed you, and I could at least repay that debt

Harry: Good to know, grab a kinetic shield and a cloaking suit and meet me here

Shane: Very well

Harry then entered the car and drove to the meeting, the meeting would take place in a dock master's office, Harry entered the dark room that consisted of one wooden table and a swinging light, a chair had been pulled out and Harry sat down, a voice emerged from a shadowed corner:

Voice: So, you came

Harry: I demand to know the status of my wife!

Voice: Heh, heh, heh, I have no idea

The mysterious figure emerged from the shadows and revealed himself as Kalactar:

Kalactar: It is I, the man who has been causing your strife!

Harry: I suspected so

Kalactar: You have something I want, your Chromedinium core if you please, the only way of generating a constant supply of Chromedinium, perfect for repelling the black hole that will be responsible for my people's death if I don't act soon

Harry: There's a slight problem

Kalactar: Yes?

Harry: If you remove my core my fusion cores go into melt down destroying the entire planet with you on it so go ahead and kill yourself

Kalactar: Earth being destroyed is humanity's problem, not mine, my ship is within easy reach, then you die the Rebellion is going to take me to it and I can then depart from this miserable, backwards planet

Harry: Don't be so sure, anyway, I'm not going down without a fight so how does that fit in with your fucking plans?

Kalactar: Oh dear, I suppose a little force is needed

Kalactar pulls out his plasma rifle and attempts to shoot Harry, however Harry's computers allowed him to dodge the projectile producing a Matrix like slow motion scene, the plasma projectile blows up the wall behind Harry providing Harry a perfect opportunity to escape and get in his car and put the pedal to the metal, however as the car flew away Kalactar used his armour's mass repulsion system to jump from the side of one sky scraper to the next until he jumped on Harry's roof:

Harry: (Calmly) That's it

Harry turned the car upside down in an attempt to make him fall off however Kalactar activated his mag-boots, Harry responded with a calm "Oh dear" and put the car back upright before Kalactar punched through the roof to try and crush Harry's head, however Harry grabbed the fist and proceeded to crush it, Kalactar pulled his fist away in pain:

Harry: Not so strong now are we?

Harry then activated the Pullman's security system that proceeded to fry Kalactar with 10,000 volts, Harry then turned the car on its side and positioned it in a way that Kalactar is shoved off the roof by the side of a building, Kalactar responds by jumping onto the side of the building before being hit, he proceeded to follow the car by jumping from building to building until Harry reached DaviesCorp Island where Harry parked the car outside the front entrance and rushed inside.

Kalactar then followed Harry into the HQ, he entered the lobby to discover no one was there, he discovered a map out lining what was on each leave and discovered level 200 was Harry's office, he rushed over to a lift and pressed 200, the lift required a retina scan, Kalactar punched the scanner in, shot the roof hatch open and jumped his way up the shaft towards floor 200, he reaches floor 200 and punches the door open, the office is empty for a moment until Harry and two other ACS troops open fire on Kalactar from behind the desk, his shields absorb the damage and he fires back, "killing" the two guards and Harry stood up with his arms open:

Harry: Well done Kalactar, I suppose the prize is yours, but...

Harry grinned as hundreds of ACS troops and Shane came out of cloak and the two guards got back up and started laughing:

Harry: Kalactar, you are hereby under arrest and are to be held indefinitely for questioning

Kalactar then ran forwards being followed by a shower of bullets, jumped over the desk, grabbed Harry and smashed through the window behind him, they both fall down the side of the building at terminal velocity, the pair hit the ground causing two craters in the tarmac, Kalactar's armour absorbed the damage and he begins to get back up, Harry's carbon steel and diamond alloy skeleton also absorbed the damage and he picked up his cane, put his top hat back on and got back up to face Kalactar, he then clicked his fingers and the entire DaviesCorp military emerged from behind him, ready for a fight.

The troops open fire on Kalactar, he then jumps onto the side of a nearby skyscraper prompting Harry to order his military to follow using helicopter gunships and "kill the bastard", Harry, followed by the his ground forces gave pursuit, anti-air SAM units fired on Kalactar, he responded by firing his plasma rifle at one of the missiles to fool the rest of the heat seeking missiles into destroying each other, Kalactar then rode another batch of missiles to hijack a gunship and uses it to head towards a regional airport hub, a fighter jet then gives chase, Kalactar knows he has no chance of outpacing it and rather turns the gunship around, puts the throttle into full forwards, he jumps onto the tarmac below and watched the jet crash into the gunship and crash in flames, not long after the rest of the military burst through the perimeter, every tank, turret, helicopter and troop aimed at Kalactar:

Kalactar: So, Harry, you're hiding like usual, it's a surprise you're not running away

Harry: On the contrary Kal, I believe it would be suitable for us to have a dramatic final battle, just the two of us!

Harry emerges from his military perimeter, just before Harry enters the battle Shane whispers to Harry:

Shane: Are you sure? If you have to use your * ahem * abilities you're going to expose that you are not human

Harry: Maybe it's time for people to know

Harry enters the "arena" calmly and says "make your move", Kalactar runs at Harry, grabs his neck and shoves him into a terminal wall, just as Kalactar tightens his grip around Harry's neck Harry deploys an electrical carbon steel sword from the casing of his cane which he uses to stab through Kalactar's wrist through the less armoured wrist joint, Kalactar lets go of Harry's neck and grabs his wrist in pain, during this time Harry bring up an online plane schedule (from Harry's POV), runs forwards, grabs Kalactar's neck, learns the armour's working, controls the mass repulsion systems and uses it to force Kalactar flying back onto a runway.

Harry stood for a while, brought out his gold pocket watch and counted down: "3, 2, 1, now" a plane came from nowhere and crushed Kalactar with its front landing gear, as the plane slowed down the tarmac of the runway is destroyed, the plane turned off the runway to taxi to a gate and Harry went over to check on Kalactar, he pulled out his pistol and was about to pull out a pistol before Harry has a chance to shoot him Kalactar kicks Harry back about 12 meters, Harry loses grip of his gun and it goes flying towards Shane, Kalactar gets back up, gets his plasma rifle and tries to shoot Harry before Harry rolled over meaning the discharge missed him, he got back up and started shouting:

Harry: You think the Rebellion will help you? The founders betrayed you! Why wouldn't they betray you? Just because your race is obsessed with honour doesn't mean everyone else is!

Harry deployed what looked like targeting lasers from his eyes and two stealth bombers appeared from the clouds above to drop four bombs on Kalactar, Kalactar sees the bombs and jumps out of the way as the bombs drop and says "you think you're the only one with some tricks up his sleeve, NOW!", Kalactar called in the Rebellion who delivered troops via stolen troop transporters and other stolen military equipment starting a battle with the DaviesCorp troops, during the battle Kalactar and Harry continued their fight until Kalactar pinned Harry to another terminal wall with his plasma rifle pressed against Harry's chin, harry grabbed the barrel and forced it away and threw it away, before Kalactar could retrieve his weapon Harry grabbed his armour and took control of the armour's computers, Harry threatened to produce an inverted mass repulsion jump (notification seen from Kalactar's POV):

Harry: Move a muscle and you turn to mush

Kalactar: Fine, kill me but others will come

Harry: I think your death will send a message to not confront me, you were the Casaic's finest warrior

Kalactar: You would not kill your father

Harry: You are no father of mine, even I know a father doesn't kill his own children for personal gain

Kalactar: Your death would not be of personal gain! The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few

Harry: Oh yes, the need of 300 million Valadus on Casaic verses the need of 9,154,665,001 Humans on Earth

Kalactar: A human life is not nearly as valuable as a Valadus life!

Harry: Why, give me a reason!

Kalactar: What do you care? You're not even human yourself!

Harry: I may not be human but I have integrated into their species enough to consider myself as one

Kalactar: If you cannot help me, I must end my own life, I am not worthy of being Valadus if I cannot even save my own colony, well done, you have won this battle, the Salkero principle dictates that I must kill myself for your entertainment

Harry: Why would that entertain me? I have a better idea, as a business man I propose a mutually beneficial arrangement in which I dedicate the capital and resources I have at my disposal to producing a copy of my core and giving it to you to repel the black-hole by flooding it with matter since all Chromedinium is, is a random sub-atomic particles that cannot form elements and I let you live however you grant me my life, help defeat the Rebellion and grant humanity access to some of your technology oh and the coordinates of the Rebel HQ, sound good?

Kalactar: How do I know you're going to keep your word?

Harry: Well if you are a man of your word you won't kill me if I let go of your armour

Harry let go of Kalactar and smiled slightly, he also held his hands out:

Harry: Well, you let me live, it's the appropriate thing for me to keep to my word since you kept to yours

Kalactar: I suppose so, very well Harry, you have a deal

Harry: I'm glad you saw reason, the Rebellion would have never help you escape after my death anyway, they only want my death, and they were using you for their own gain

Harry gave Kalactar his rifle back and Shane gave Harry his pistol back and they joined the fight against the rebels, the battle is considerably shortened by Kalactar's fighting until the rest of the rebels are dead or have retreated, the DaviesCorp military then all aim at Kalactar until Harry calms the situation:

Harry: Hey, hey, hey, give our newest ally a more welcoming introduction to DaviesCorp!

Serviceman: What?!

Harry: You better believe it sir, I managed to turn our greatest enemy into our ally, now please allow me to escort our ally to his newest home

Harry, Kalactar and Shane all enter Harry's car, the hole in the roof was fixed by Harry, who has the ability to fix technology with a touch by distorting time with Chromedinium to force the object at hand to be sent back to the time when it was new and unbroken, on the way back to the DaviesCorp HQ Harry discussed Kalactar's housing arrangement, Kalactar would have to live in the DaviesCorp HQ to prevent questions being asked by the general public, Kalactar would have to have his own accommodation in a high security apartment in the power plant section of the DaviesCorp HQ, when Kalactar was shown his room Harry explained "there will unfortunately be no time for rest since the Rebellion still hold my wife, I'm gathering my forces for a full scale invasion of the Rebellion islands".

A few hours later Kalactar is called to the war room to discuss the strategy of invasion:

Harry: Ah, Kalactar, you're here, good, your intel on the Rebellion has been invaluable for our strategy

Harry then brought up a holographic map of the newly named Rebellion Isles, the map shows watchtowers, destroyers and cruisers in the ocean between the islands, a small fighter base on a large island, the largest island houses the Rebellion base, some scattered smaller islands contain artillery guns and troop barracks, all the islands have anti-air defences that consist of SAM units, Harry then drags the map to the southern coast of HarryDville, 600km away, where the DaviesCorp navy is being assembled, hundreds of destroyers, frigates, defence and attack submarines and landing ships, 80 amphibious assault ships, 70 missile cruisers, 60 aircraft carriers, 50 corvettes and 40 torpedo resistant battleships for artillery to bombard the isles and my yacht fitted with a destroyer gun, the entire fleet has an average speed of 60 knots meaning the journey will take 5.39956803 (about 5 hours and 15 minutes) hours to get to the Rebellion Isle's northern perimeter, Harry plays the simulated attack at an increased rate but pauses just before the battle when an fleet admiral raises a concern:

Fleet admiral: How should we use the battleships? To destroy the central base?

Harry: Absolutely not, the first lady could be in any of these buildings but it's likely that she is at the central base since that is the safest part of the isles, we will use the battleships to bombard the artillery guns in a surprise attack

Harry programs the variable into the simulation showing the holographic battleships firing on the artillery guns when Kalactar raises a concern:

Kalactar: I'm afraid that in return for their services I had to give them the schematics for an advanced beam weapon that could-

Kalactar programs the variable into the simulation that then displays an advanced alien turret shooting a beam at a battleship from the main base, utterly destroying it:

Fleet admiral: Can't we get the Alpha 1 to bombard it from orbit?

The fleet admiral programs the variable into the simulation that shows the Alpha 1 using its glassing laser to destroy the turret:

Harry: No, as you can see the turrets explosion would take out the main base

Fleet admiral: I thought that was the objective

Harry: My wife could be in any of these buildings (Points out with Cane), Kalactar, can the turret fix on a moving target?

Kalactar: No, the turret has to build up power before firing however the battleships will need to move above 30 knots to prevent the turret from fixing on the battleships since the turret can fix on a large enough target if it's not moving fast enough

Harry: OK, the idea is that the battleships will harass the artillery guns while moving, attracting the cruisers and destroyers, the submarines will deal with them, the amphibious attack ships will hide behind the battleships and launch troop transports and vehicle transports under cloak to clear out the smaller islands, behind them the aircraft carriers will allow stealth bombers the destroy these SAM units (points with cane) to provide a corridor for our other cloaked ships including the yacht that will carry Kalactar and me and helicopter gunships directly to the central islands.

That's where I will search these building (points out the central base with his cane) for my wife while Kalactar deactivates the central turret, the central island will likely put up minimal resistance since our troops and vehicles would have drawn their forces to the north, once I find her and Kalactar has deactivated the turret, we'll escort her to my yacht under the cover of the gunships and bombardment of the island from the now de-cloaked missile cruisers, we board the yacht and retreat under the cover of the destroyers, then the fun begins, the fleet seems to retreat giving the Rebellion forces a burst of confidence but what we are actually doing is getting a great viewing distance for the Alpha 1's glassing laser utterly devastating the isles, any questions?

A call then comes through to DaviesCorp HQ informing the group that the fleet is ready and waiting:

Harry: Excellent, send the strategy to all the ships over an encrypted channel for the admirals and captains to explain to their subordinates, meeting adjourned

Harry, Kalactar and the fleet admiral left the building with employees standing in a long line along the route to his car both sides of him congratulating him, Natalie at the end of the line, just in front of the Pullman says:

Natalie: Good luck, Melissa picked well when she married you

Harry: Thanks

The trio entered the car and Harry drove to the harbour, he dropped the fleet admiral off at his battleship followed by Harry and Kalactar parking the car and boarding Harry's yacht, the yacht's navigator and Shane welcomed Harry and Kalactar aboard:

Shane: Welcome aboard, I suppose the day of the Rebellion's defeat is finally upon us

Harry: I suppose so, I trust you and the navigator have received and understood the strategy

Shane: Yep, we're as ready as we'll ever be

The fleet set off in a massive celebration consisting of confetti, ship horns blasting and bands playing as the ships made their way to Rebellion Isles, one aircraft carrier crew put up an improvised banner saying in black paint "Rebellion Isles or Bust!" on a white sheet, half an hour later Harry began a conversation with Kalactar:

Harry: So, Kalactar, we have five hours to kill, tell me, what's your story? How did you get to earth? How did you end up with the Rebellion?

Kalactar: Well, to start off I managed to find Earth when Fredrick broadcasted the coordinates to his fleet on Robotonic via an open channel, one of my patrol ships picked up the signal and broadcasted it back to me, you need to build your fleet up, the broadcast suggests that he will go for earth in four months' time

Harry: Four months?!

Kalactar: When you begin work on a core replica I will order my fleets here to protect Earth along with ships from the Robotonic Rebellion

Harry: Is that still going? I would have thought Fredric would have crushed it by now, well, sounds like Fredric is lacking

Over the next few hours Kalactar explained how he ended up with the Rebellion and various stories, Harry then asked about what Kalactar thinks of Harry's fleet:

Harry: So Kalactar, what do you think of my fleet? It's no space fairing fleet but still

Kalactar: It's OK, the discipline is a bit lacking but from what I found out it's the largest fleet Earth has to offer

Harry: It's usually the peace-keeping fleet that resolves conflicts between two or more nations and the lacking discipline is just the sailors having fun

Another few hours passed when the navigator informed Harry the Rebellion Isles were now in sight and the smaller vessels should go into cloak to avoid detection, the smaller vessels under cloak made their way past the larger vessels towards the central base, the battleships positioned themselves for firing by turning 90o, slowing down and aiming their guns at the land based artillery, the fight began position their guns for firing.

The battleships opened fire on the artillery guns therefore taking the Rebellion by surprise and destroyed one of the artillery guns within the first few minutes of the battle but the battleship captains were reporting that moving at 30 knots was making aiming a difficulty, this became apparent when a battleship that intended to fire at the fighter base missed by 300 meters resulting in the shells landing in the sea surrounding the island.

The amphibious attack ships then launched their troop and vehicle transports under the cover of the air force that were having to fight off the Rebellion's bombers, the troops land on the northern most island prompting Harry and the smaller vessels to go straight for the central island under the cover of the bomber squadrons, Harry noted that all the SAM units were on the flat bed trailers of Mercedes military trucks, the yacht moored up to a dock, Harry told the navigator to get ready for a quick escape, Kalactar went for the turret to shut it down and Harry and Shane went off to find Melissa, Harry and Shane split up to search the main buildings, Harry was able to scan large sectors of buildings for Melissa's biometric signature, he entered a large concrete building, found Dieter Zetsche's signature and confronted him:

Harry: Well, look what happens when you try to poison me, it didn't works very well did it?

Dieter: Fuck you Davies! You took my company away from me and froze my assets, leaving me with nothing!

Harry: Well what did you expect? I'm not going to leave you be after you try to kill me, anyway the SAM units look like you still had connections at Mercedes

Dieter: Of course I did, I was the head of Mercedes, and anyway, it looks like this confrontation will only end in a gun fight

Harry: That was what I was counting on

Dieter: Very well, let's see your marksmanship Davies

Harry: This shall be gratifying

Dieter grabbed an assault rifle from under his desk and opened fire, he moved around his office trying to hit Harry but Harry's computerised mind allowed him to aim for perfect shots with his pistol even while moving, after a few disabling shots Harry finally shot Dieter in the head and moved on, he searched the rest of the building but couldn't find her, Harry decided to contact Kalactar to get an update on his progress with the turret, Kalactar informed Harry that he thought the disarming was going well but would take longer since the Rebellion had developed on the security systems, Harry said "good to know, I need more time anyway" and continued searching, Shane had implants that also allowing him to scan for biometric signatures, he didn't find Melissa but did find Larry Page, Shane, with shotgun in hand went to confront him in a massive underground server room:

Shane: I demand the location of Melissa!

Larry: Well, if it isn't the despicable traitor himself, I've been waiting to confront you with just the same amount of contempt as I have for Harry, I just want to know why Shane, why did you go back to Harry? Why he even renamed the Corporate Alliance to cast us to the dustbin of history!

Shane: You are not going to force me back into the Rebellion, I never wanted to join in the first place, and I believed HarryDville was a great idea! Now! The location of Melissa! (Shane aims at Larry)

Larry: Shane, Shane, Shane, you really think Harry cares about you?

Shane: Yes! Now, the location of Melissa!

Larry: I'm not helping you!

Shane: Why kidnap her, what did she do to you?

Larry: She chose to show contempt for us when she married the tyrant!

Shane: Tyrant? He tried to make everyone's lives better with DaviesCorp!

Larry: And if you don't do what he wants you lose everything and get persecuted as an international criminal except you didn't have anything to lose! You had nothing to lose because you spat on generations of Jennings when you joined Harry!

Shane: Argh! (Shoots Larry in the chest with the shotgun)

Shane felt gratification with the death of the man who insulted his family but Bill Gates appeared behind him:

Bill Gates: You didn't count on me Shane

Bill Gates went to shoot Shane in the back of the head but a bullet that seemed to come out of nowhere went through Bill's head and Harry came around a corner:

Harry: What do I always say Shane? Always check your six, I assume you haven't found my wife then

Shane: Sorry, I haven't

Harry: Oh dear, well let's do some damage

Harry and Shane then turned their guns on the servers and therefore crippling the Rebellion's communications and computerised planning. After about 45 minutes all the buildings but one were searched, this last building looked like the command centre, unfortunately the command centre would likely have the most personnel left over from sending their forces north, Harry and Shane made sure their guns were loaded and they had plenty of ammo and burst their way into the command centre, after a small firefight Harry found Melissa tied to a chair and gagged with cloth:

Melissa: Murmph, Murmph

Harry: Wait there, I have you out in no time!

Harry unties the knots and takes the cloth out of her mouth:

Melissa: Thank God you came! I thought you weren't going to bother

Harry: What made you think that?

Shane: OK, we can go now right?

Harry: (Over communicator) Kalactar, are you ready?

Kalactar: (By turret) Not quite yet, I need a few more minutes!

Harry: Very well, I wanted to kill Jay myself anyway

The trio finds several voice logs made by Jay before going for Jay himself and find something interesting:

Harry: (Over communicator) Kalactar, you may want to hear this voice log made by Jay

Kalactar: OK, put it on

Jay: (Voice log) Voice log 13th of February 2037, Kalactar is proving very useful in crippling DaviesCorp, at this rate I predict that public unrest will force Harry to abdicate within the month! The best thing is that Kalactar is essentially doing our bidding for free, however to ensure my position of power after Harry is dead Kalactar will have to be disposed of, if he isn't Dieter, Bill or Larry could use him to take me out of power, I'll have to convince him that we tried to rescue his ship but it was lost to the ocean (I had it destroyed) and then he's at the fighter base that's when my forces spray bullets at him until his Valadus body goes cold, after that we dump his body in the ocean and I stay in power

Harry: Look who was right

Kalactar: Give him two bullets, one from me

Harry: I'm sure that can be arranged

Harry, Shane and Melissa made their way to the central tower to confront Jay, they burst the doors open to finally confront Jay, and Jay was smiling and appeared to be holding a trigger in his hand:

Harry: So, I finally found you Jay, long time no see my friend

Jay: Don't you call me friend! I have only one thing to say to you Harry

Harry: Oh yes? This should be good

Jay: Check the background of your prisoners, just that little bit better

Jay presses the red button on the trigger followed by Harry shooting him in the kneecap and in the head:

Shane: What was that trigger for?

Melissa: Yeah, I expected the tower to blow or something

Harry: (Over communicator) Kalactar? Are you ready?

Kalactar: Yes, I assume you found your wife

Harry: Yes but we need to go now, we'll meet you outside the central tower

Kalactar: I'll be there in a second

Harry: OK

The group then headed back to the entrance to meet Kalactar, they all started to run with Harry informing the Alpha 1 to get into position over Rebel Isles, the group continued running with Harry's yacht, the cruisers and destroyers coming out of cloak, the missile cruisers and destroyers began to bombard the remaining Rebellion forces behind them, a missile barley misses Harry leading to Harry shouting "watch it!", they all make it to Harry's yacht:

Harry: Navigator! Full power!

Navigator: Yes sir!

The group was thrown back into their seats as the yacht sped off towards the ocean:

Harry: (Over communicator) All forces! Retreat to the rendezvous point!

The troops and vehicles stuck in a fight with Rebellion forces receive the message and retreat towards their landing ships, the Rebellion forces cheer in triumph, after the DaviesCorp forces retreated out of the Rebellion's view a Rebellion commander travelled to the central island to inform Jay of their victory, the commander entered the central command tower and found Jay dead on the floor with a bullet hole through his head.

Meanwhile at the DaviesCorp fleet the ships were all in viewing position and waited for Harry to give the word, on the yacht Harry looked around him, smiled and gave the word:

Harry: (Over communicator) Alpha 1 you're clear to fire

A few seconds passed as the military put on reflective sunglasses and watched as a tiny red beam from space grew into a massive, burning red column scouring over Rebellion Isles leaving the Rebellion a memory, as the beam scoured over the Isles the fleet erupted into celebration with ships firing their guns, champagne being sprayed everywhere, confetti, ships honking their horns, the celebrations didn't end when the fleet returned to dock, the whole city erupted into celebration and Harry declared the day an international holiday, the group, including Natalie broke out vintage wine and all had a drink in Harry's office except Kalactar:

Harry: Kalactar, you're not drinking with us, problems?

Kalactar: I was wondering what Jay meant when he was talking about background checks for prisoners

Harry: Don't worry about that, he probably meant a prison riot, drink up father

Shane looked up

Melissa: Father?

Harry: The father of our victory

Kalactar: (Whispering) So she doesn't know about you then

Harry: No and it needs to stay that way!

Just as Harry was going to take another drink alarms blared in the HQ and Harry's communicator began to light up:

Harry: Yes? What the hell is this all about?!

Vadmir: It's the fusion reactors sir! Large quantities of Iron have been detected

Harry: Iron?!

Vadmir: Yes sir! Apparently delivered via the Hydrogen fuel lines, one of our workers apparently had ties with the Rebellion, he dumped large quantities of Iron into the Hydrogen input before being discovered by security forces, when he was discovered he shouted "For the Rebellion!" and shot himself in the head, sir what do we do?

Kalactar: What the hell is this all about?

Harry: I'd better get down there!

Vadmir: Certainly not! It's not safe

Harry: OK, everyone calm down! Can't we just drain the Iron along with the Helium?

Vadmir: No, sir, it's too late! The reaction is a runaway, the worst case scenario has been realised, I've engaged the emergency shut off and have secured the reactors the best I can with the Tungsten shutters unfortunately they were never designed to secure a runaway reaction, only containment leaks!

Harry: How much time do we have before the world is destroyed?

Vadmir: 8 months with the cool down measures

Harry: Oh dear, 8 months to evacuate as many people as we can, Vadmir lets start by evacuating your workforce

Vadmir: Where to?

Harry: To the Iom fleet of course

Vadmir: The Iom fleet? Can it hold 20,000 people?

Harry: Certainly, the Iom fleet's current capacity is 1 billion

Vadmir: 1 billion?

Harry: The Taxiom and Viom were going to hold about 2 billion if I'm correct

Vadmir: Why?

Harry: The Iom fleet was going to be used to slowly distribute Humanity across the stars, without this fleet, I had predicted that in as little as 10 years diseases or wars and advanced IVF and fertility treatment distribution the population would live to be older and older and with less and less death and therefore the population would swell to at least 11 billion potentially leaving Earth uninhabitable due to water and food stress

Vadmir: Are any of the ships ready?

Harry: The Maxiom and Axiom are ready and waiting in space, the only things that need to be built are the space elevator ports, I estimate about 2 weeks if we use your workforce and our construction companies

Vadmir: I hope this works, very well, I shall evacuate and repurpose the workforce, Vadmir out

Kalactar: What is this all about?

Harry: Our planet's electrical energy mainly comes from a massive fusion power plant underneath this building, the workforce composed mainly of our planet's homeless, this was to make the workforce loyal to DaviesCorp since we gave them well-paying jobs and an education, unfortunately the power plant's location had to remain a secret and to keep that secret the workforce had to remain underground and only the highest ranking officials were allowed to the surface, the workers had to work up a hierarchical meritocracy to get to these positions to ensure they stayed loyal and not reveal the power plant's location to prevent this very thing from happening.

The Rebellion must have gotten wind of this and sent an agent to infiltrate the power plant and destroy it, they obviously didn't understand that their actions would lead to the world's destruction or they were so obsessed with killing me that they were willing to destroy everything to ensure my death.

But, a Davies always has a backup plan, over the last 3 years DaviesCorp has been building the Iom fleet, a fleet of four colonisation ships originally meant to colonise the stars with fusion research for propulsion, unfortunately only 1 billion humans are going to survive out of 9 billion, we will have to give priority to humans with a purpose such as the board of directors, scientists, the military, historians, engineers, doctors, and etc after the highest priority humans have been loaded the remaining space is dedicated to archives that will contain the events of humanity's history, after that the rest of humanity can occupy the rest of the space, a world-wide lottery was started among tax paying families, those who won however could only bring 2 generations of directly related family members starting from the youngest (siblings and parents only), the lowest priority would be given to humans that serve little purpose according to Harry, these people included sportsmen, celebrities (especially those who star in shows such as Jersey Shore and similar shows), left wing figures, prisoners and other world leaders, after all who else is need to rule over a billion people except DaviesCorp?

Over the next few months a massive worldwide effort to evacuate the most important people was well under way along with the cataloguing and uploading of important information such as science and history and the relocation of major historical artefacts to the Iom fleet, the world's winners were being encouraged to bring as many resources as they could such as scrap metal, machinery and seeds for remuneration in the new currency: Davies Dollars.

The evacuations continued until the ships were both full, seven and a half months had passed and the Tungsten shutters began to show signs of strain, cracks had begun to appear in the sheets allowing the spread of the fusion reaction beyond containment, with the ships fully stocked and anarchy taking over the planet, a large group of people decided to commandeer a space elevator, the ships were fully stocked so Harry ordered all space elevator cables cut, the space elevator almost made it to the Maxiom but fell back to the ground, the planet started to visibly show signs of structurally failing as tectonic plate boundaries began to glow and volcanoes began to erupt around the world:

Harry: If we don't leave now we'll be consumed by the explosion, where should we be going Kalactar?

Kalactar: I propose we head to my planet, make it to Pluto and I'll have some ships Warp tow us to Casaic

Harry: I thought Casaic was dead

Kalactar: It is, on the surface, we all live in an underground in a massive city

Harry: Sure, but we need to go now

Kalactar entered the coordinates into the ship's computer, Kalactar sent the coordinates to the captain of the Axiom and the ships started their engines, the engines on the sides gave off white flames as the ships slowly left the construction depot leaving the half built husks of the Viom and Taxiom behind along with 8 billion humans, as the ships went past the moon Earth began to turn into an unrecognisable copy of the Sun, however the Earth is not a star and this new star quickly exploded sending chunks of Earth flying leaving a patch of empty space. Harry thought this would be the best time to rebuild the survivor's spirits after seeing their homeworld burn:

Harry: We may have lost 8,154,665,001 people, in that 8 billion may be our parents, grandparents our brothers or sisters and our future may be uncertain but 1 billion still survived, we all have a heavy burden of rebuilding our species from the ashes, we are the survivors! We the best that humanity has to offer! We are the scientists, the soldiers, the historians! Whatever we are, we all have a purpose in the new world that awaits us! Wherever humanity ends up we will adapt, evolve, survive and prosper! For now at least we are headed for the planet Casaic, I must admit I haven't been completely honest with you, Kalactar wasn't a terrorist, rather an alien sent to help us! When we arrive at Casaic we will remain in these ships in orbit for a temporary period while we find a new world! Once there we will rebuild our lives, we have a blank slate to work with, an opportunity for humanity to leave its mark!

The survivors emerged into cheers as the screens showing Harry went back to their normal states and Harry asked how long it would take to get to Casaic:

Kalactar: At Warp I estimate we will arrive at Casaic in 18 Earth hours

Harry looked at Kalactar sternly:

Kalactar: OK, 13.4543 Casaic hours

The two ships made it to Pluto and met Kalactar's ships that Warp towed them to Casaic

Over the next 13.5 hours Kalactar, Harry and Shane have a meeting about Fredric's power, they come to the conclusion that Humanity and the Valadus should form an alliance to fight Fredric while his forces are headed towards a non-existent Earth, the Valadus would provide the majority of the ground forces and Humans would provide support in the forms of auxiliary forces and air support, the Maxiom would also be turned into a super dreadnought captained by the Axiom's captain fitted with an experimental cannon based on research stolen from Fredric's star killing super weapon, the 750,000,000 passengers will be housed on Casaic in emergency refugee camps, these forces would also provide a distraction for Harry and Kalactar to target Fredric personally and take revenge.

When the ships arrived and Harry saw first-hand what Kalactar meant by a dead planet, from orbit massive dunes of ice could be seen everywhere, the whole system was dark, Kalactar began to point out where major cities and geographical features used to be:

Kalactar: I remember like it was yesterday when the lights of Ner'rakka were visible from orbit

Harry: That was the capital wasn't it

Kalactar: Yes, the seat of my government was just there (points at a place on the surface)

Harry: I am reviewing my data banks and I can see the chaos that ensued after Fredric's weapon test on your star, it took 2 months to build your underground city, without that city you would have been stripped of your colony leader status and the already small Valadus empire would have had 300,000,000 refugees to deal with, logic would dictate that the black hole that resulted from the weapon would consume your planet

Kalactar: As you know we were just in the right orbit to avoid that but within 5 years our obit will collapse and my planet will be lost

Harry: So how will a Chromedinium core stop this?

Kalactar: The Chromedinium core can be adapted to convert any matter into Chromedinium by changing the Quark structure within the subatomic particles, when enough Chromedinium is produced i.e. the mass of the star that was in the black-hole's place, the Chromedinium can be launched into the black-hole and accelerate the rate at which Hawking's radiation is emitted, since the black-hole isn't consuming any more matter it would dissolve at a much greater rate allowing a new star to be made, for that I will need to filter out the excessive Hydrogen from a near-by nebula, I can then ignite the Hydrogen in the centre of the new nebula positioned in my system producing a new star

Harry: Why not just move to another system?

Kalactar: I cannot retreat in the face of the enemy! He must be defeated! Think of the honour I will receive if I could turn black-holes into stars! Think of the commendations I will receive from the emperor himself! The emperor of the Valadus Empire! I may even become an honoured adviser!

Harry: If you say so, my data banks showed that you said under no circumstances can the Valadus Empire accept 300,000,000 refugees otherwise you will be stripped of your rank, but how are you going to accept 750,000,000 refugees from the Maxiom?

Kalactar: You're forgetting that each resident building in the underground city contains 30 million Valadus, these towers only take three weeks to build with our nano-fabricators, give us 75 weeks and we can house 750,000,000 people

Harry: 75 weeks equals 2 Casaic months, we will have 1.23 months in which to retrofit the Maxiom and arm my military with your weapons before Fredric sends his forces, we will only have a few hours to get to Robotonic and depose of Fredric before the bulk of his forces turn around to defend Fredric, this window is our best chance to depose of Fredric without incurring heavy Cryo casualties

Over the next few months the plan was well under way, the human population had been evacuated from the Maxiom and it has been retrofitted to become even more powerful than Kalactar's capital ship, the fleet was assembled in orbit over Casaic when a report came in from a reconnaissance vessel:

Commander: (Reconnaissance Vessel) My lord, Reeve's fleet has left for Earth, the time to attack is now!

Kalactar: (Capital Ship) Very well, all ships prepare warp drives and leave when I give the word!

Harry: (Maxiom) What word?

Kalactar: Samauara!

Harry: Does that mean we go now?

Kalactar: Yes!

The fleet powered their engines and made their way towards Robotonic, after 30 minutes the fleet arrived next to one of Robotonic's moons and are greeted by a Cryo dreadnought and several hundred cruisers, the Valadus fleet broke up and engaged the fleet:

Kalactar: We need to engage the cruisers, the dreadnought is all yours Harry

Harry: I've got it

The Maxiom then proceeded to ram the dreadnought at an incredible speed bow first:

Harry: Whoo! That was great!

Kalactar: Stay focused! That stunt was highly dangerous and could have jeopardised the entire mission!

Harry: Yeah, yeah

The space battle continued for a few hours before Kalactar gave the order for ground troops to be dropped from orbit including Harry and himself, they would use the tactic of distraction with the bulk of the forces engaging the Cryo head on while Harry, Kalactar, Shane and some special forces made their way to the central tower, while fighting the trio calls for back up from additional special forces when a squadron of Cryos answer the call, commanding the squadron was none other than Evie:

Harry: Mother! It's been 22.44249 years since we last spoke

Evie: You came back! I can't believe it, I thought I lost you forever!

Shane: As nice as a reunion is can you talk later? We have a despot to over-throw

Harry: Very well, Charge!

All the Cryo squadron and the trio charge at the enemy, after ten minutes Fredric's forces begin to overpower Evie's forces prompting Harry, Evie, Kalactar and Shane to try and make their way around the enemy on their way towards the central tower they encounter a large gun:

Kalactar: This must be what the destruction of my star resulted in, this gun is less spectacular than I expected

Harry: It's still a star destruction level weapon... argh... God-damn it... (Fredric's voice) I see you've made it this far, Kalactar, you should have perished with your planet, Evie, you may have evaded justice for this long but now is your judgement day! Harry, we haven't met before, shame, you could have been so much more but you get front row seats to your demise... argh! (Shakes head) What the hell was that?

Evie: Damn it! Fredric must have accessed you systems

Harry: What?!

Kalactar: Is this going to be a problem?

Evie: I don't think so, I wrote Harry's encryption in a way that allows it to adapt to block future encryptions

Harry: Then how did he get in!?

Evie: He likely found a way to crack through the encryption, after 22 years that's likely but he's just wasted his opportunity to kill us since it will now take another 22 years to crack through your next encryption, he doesn't have 22 years

Harry: Good to know but we have a squadron of airborne Cryos to deal with

The group all engage the Cryo squadron and win however the gun begins to light up and take aim at the Maxiom:

Kalactar: If Fredric fires that gun it will result in a planet destroying black hole killing us all

Harry: Why is it on the planet?

Evie: In the event that Fredric was taken out of power he would likely use this to bring the planet down with him

Kalactar: Is this man totally without honour?!

Harry: (Looks like Kalactar sarcastically) No he believes in self-sacrifice and the good of his people

Kalactar: Really? That can't be right

Harry: No! Its sarcasm (Kalactar looks blankly) I'll explain later

Evie: Ok, how are we going to deactivate the gun?

Kalactar: I'll try and pry open a control panel

Evie: I'll temporarily hack into the mainframe and by doing so... damn! The connection has been closed, I'm totally locked out!

Kalactar: What will we do now?

Harry: People, people, there is a much simpler solution

Shane: That being?

Harry: The old fashioned way

Harry ripped a panel off the gun, revealing the core, Harry pulled his pistol out and shoots at the core, the rest of the group joined in, after a few minutes the core became visually damaged but fired anyway:

Harry: Oh shit!

The beam fires through the Maxiom's core causing the ship to dismantle and crash towards the planet but the beam carries on going into space without causing a black hole:

Evie: The gun must have miss-fired, we just need to prevent it from happening aga... ah! Help!

A squadron of airborne Cryos pick up Evie and take her towards the tower:

Harry: Damn! We have to save her!

Kalactar: Agreed

The trio fought their way towards the central tower, they entered the tower and fight their way to Fredric, they finally reached the 300th floor and found both Fredric and Evie, and Fredric was holding a gun to Evie's head and had a detonator in his other hand:

Evie: Don't let him push the trigger!

Fredric: Silence you! This could have been so simple, I could have just taken over earth got my revenge and that would have been the end of it, but no, This bitch had to get in the way, ally herself with the "great" Valadus empire, impede my work and create this abomination (Points at Harry)

Harry: In what way am I an abomination?!

Fredric: Come on! You're not human, yet you call yourself their leader, you're not Cryo, you have not place in this universe

Harry: Name calling? Really, you think that will cloud my judgement?

Fredric: No, but maybe this will (Brings up a hologram), recognise this?

Kalactar: The Central Programming Broadcasting Tower

Fredric: How astute, (brushes hand over the hologram) these are the remnants of your squadron, Evie, we can watch them die together

Kalactar: I've had enough of this

Harry: Calm down, there must be a way to resolve this situation without further death

Fredric: I'm afraid not, you see...

Evie struggled to get out of Fredric's grip, in doing so she was shot in the head, knowing that there was nothing stopping Harry, Kalactar and Shane from shooting him he pushed the trigger, the CPBT supports then exploded resulting in the death of all Cryo, the bulk of the Cryo fleet arrived in the system, as soon as they came out of Quantum the lights all went out and the ships continued drifting before being intercepted by the Valadus fleet, all crew members were confirmed dead.

Valadus troops then entered the room and all aimed at Fredric ready to shoot:

Kalactar: No! He shall not be killed by our hands

Troop: Sir?

Kalactar: Let Harry deal with him

Harry ran forwards, grabbed the gun Fredric was going to use to kill himself out of his hand and tacked him to the ground, he proceeded to punch him in the face and chest, Harry's spaces between his knuckles contained deployable Van de Graff style electrical stunner electrocuting Fredric with every punch, after ten minutes a blood covered Fredric was dragged towards a window by Harry:

Fredric: Just kill me

Harry pulled out his gun near Fredric's head, he shot... the window behind Fredric several times:

Harry: I'll be glad to oblige

Harry kicked Fredric out of the 300th floor window and watched him fall to his death:

Harry: That should have given some time to think about what he's done

Shane: I can't believe your people were all wiped out in less than a minute

Harry: Don't worry I'm the creation of two worlds, Humanity is now my people and I don't intent to let you go extinct, well, we now have a new planet to call home

Shane was puzzled that Harry was so calm about the situation and ordered the reconstruction of Robotonic, Robotonic was three times larger than Earth however the planet didn't suffer from increased gravity due to a honey comb structure, Fredric's HQ was converted into the new DaviesCorp HQ, this building looked like a giant private jet's tail with the rudder on the middle and elevators on the top, the "tail" protruded from a ten story base, the exterior was built from depleted Chromedinium Alloy since it made a dense but light building material when alloyed with other materials, the bottom ten floors had dark green granite flooring and columns with a shining polish, the edges and decorations were made from gold, the rest of the buildings in the city followed the same design of steel and glass on the outside and Art Deco interiors, the city centre was a wide metallic promenade similar to Times Square that started at the DaviesCorp HQ and ended at grand central hover-train station, a "V" shaped sea inlet that reached the back of the DaviesCorp HQ was also built, a smaller "V" island was also built in the middle and gave birth to "V Docks", a massive Container Port island with canals going through it that dealt with landing cargo ships that would travel the seas on planets but were also interplanetary freighters, suburbs were constructed on the outskirts of the city with 1950's American suburbs in mind, including wide roads, plenty of grass, trees and houses ranging from wooden looking bungalows to large two story homes, the rich would live in 1930s-1960s style mansions with 1920s-1950s cars with hover technology added to the wheel arches and occasionally have 1930s style champagne parties, Harry's government and dress sense had taken Humanity back to the positive aspects of the 1920s as shown when dresses and dinner suits came back into fashion.

When humanity was moved to Robotonic everyone was reimbursed in the new currency: Davies Dollars for the goods they brought from Earth, DaviesCorp had also successfully produced a clone of Harry's core in secrecy and distributed the core to Casaic, a the task of Robotonic's reconstruction was given to private contractors leading to a massive post-Earth industrial and construction boom, at this time, reconstruction continued throughout the 2040s with Valadus cruisers providing the cities across the super continent housing Humanity with power until the Chromedinium power grid was built rendering the cruisers redundant, by 2046 President Davies and the board were growing uneasy about being a "Valadus Pawn" and requested to have the Cryo Quantum Drive technology made available to them:

Harry: (Over holo-communicator) Kalactar, a pleasure as usual

Kalactar: Harry, You should address me as Lord 'Illim, I am willing to let this transgression slide however

Harry: Ok, Lord, on behalf of humanity I am formally requesting that as a symbol of recognition of our sovereignty you relinquish the Cryo ships you have in your possession and allow humanity to acquire Quantum technology, if you believe in our sovereignty then there should be no hesitation

Kalactar: Your species needs to earn its place as an advanced space faring species, until then you will continue to be grateful for our protection, goodbye! (Holo-communicator shuts down)

Harry turns back to his board with a disgusted look on his face:

Harry: Very well, we gave him a chance didn't we, very well, (Over holo-communicator) Vadmir

Vadmir: Yes sir

Harry: How's our search of the archives going?

Vadmir: It's proving difficult, when the CPBT went down the archives self-wiped however there are still traces of the data that can be used to retrieve the rest

Harry: Carry on with the good work Vadmir, keep us informed

Vadmir: Will do sir (holo-communicator shuts down)

The following month Vadmir was able to retrieve the Quantum Drive data and informed the board:

Vadmir: Ladies and Gentlemen of the board I am very pleased to announce that our archive search turned up the finding we were looking for, humanity can now control the Quantum tunnelling of matter with a Quantum Drive, however I'm going to have to leave my post to my very capable son Zadgogski since I want to enjoy the last years of my life, I am approaching 85 after all

Harry: Thank you, you will be dearly missed and shall receive a generous pension

Vadmir: Thank you

When DaviesCorp received the ability to Quantum Tunnel they kept the secret to themselves but encouraged military industries to start producing ships for the military and colonization, the companies would build the ships and DaviesCorp would install the cores to prevent the blueprints from leaking out, after a year a colonization fleet was ready for deployment and made their way to what would become Alpha Colony beginning the United Federation of Davies Corporation Colonies or UFoDCC or United Federation, a system of government where colonies would elect their own leaders, have their own military and be set up by any private individual that can keep it profitable as long as they can afford the set up cost and even leave the UF but would still be reliant on Federal DaviesCorp Chromedinium and have to pay normal market prices, the Federal Military would be responsible for Federal world security but not for colony security, that was their own responsibility.

Kalactar was furious when he was informed of Alpha Colony and contacted Harry over holo-communicator:

Harry: Kalactar, good to see you

Kalactar: Its lord 'Illim to you

Harry: I don't think so Kal, not anymore, as you know we have advanced interstellar transport without the need of the Cryo ships, I think we've earned our place, we developed this technology ourselves and gave you the Chromedinium core you wanted, we not going to remain your pawns anymore

Kalactar: You did not develop this ability yourself! You stole it from the Cryo!

Harry: We utilized the gift left behind to accelerate our inevitable development

Kalactar: Stop saying we!

Harry: Why? I consider myself part of the human race

Kalactar: Well you're not! Remember that, Kalactar out (holo-communicator shuts down)

Harry: What a strange thing to say, oh well, back to business

DaviesCorp then started to give generous loans and invested in the space industry in order to devote more industrial power into a military fleet to end DaviesCorp's reliance on Kalactar's fleet, by 2048 Geneva Colony that would manage diplomacy at a safe distance from Robotonic had also been founded along with three others, Kalactar was getting more frustrated with Harry and pulled his fleet back to "let Robotonic perish", much to his annoyance Robotonic was prospering and was far from perishing, the military build-up had provided millions of jobs prompting DaviesCorp's second boom, however a colonization fleet was about to lay claim to a planet when a Valadus fleet arrived with the same intentions.

After a dispute between the two fleets over who had the rights to the planet the Valadus fleet attacked insulted they were having an argument with such a lower species, the DaviesCorp fleet put up a fight but were outnumbered and out-gunned and as a result were eliminated prompting crisis talks with Kalactar:

Harry: (Over holo-communicator) Kalactar, I see you revealed your true intentions in concern with our place in the galaxy

Kalactar: These actions were not just my intention but that of the empire, Emperor Clalaris himself ordered these actions

Harry: I would have thought your emperor would have the courage to speak to us directly

Kalactar: How dare you insinuate the emperor is a coward when you won't even reveal your own truth?

Harry began to boil with anger and Shane began to look worried as the board began to murmur:

Kalactar: (Looking at the board) Oh yes! President Davies here is an alien sent to use your species for personal gain

Board Member: Is this true?!

Harry: Kalactar is twisting the story, his version of events are utter crap! Good Day Kalactar! (Holo-communicator shuts down)

Board Member: What did Kalactar mean by "alien"?

Harry: Nothing! This meeting is adjourned! Get out!

The board filters out the room:

Harry: Not you Shane

Shane remains seated while the rest of the board leaves:

Shane: Is your reveal that much of a problem? Back on Earth when you fought Kalactar you said it was time for people to know

Harry: The reveal was inevitable but the pace and the manner that the reveal is preformed is the problem, I was going to reveal my true nature slowly with online rumours and "secret" footage of me fixing technology by touching it but Kalactar is going to reveal everything, my creation, purpose and weak spots, on top of that Humanity is going to feel betrayed that they weren't told sooner however if Kalactar does reveal me it gives me a great excuse to go to war with the Valadus

After that discussion the advertisement lighting changed to show Kalactar across the UF:

Kalactar: Citizens of the United Federation your leader has lied to you

Harry: (Contacting a technician) Can't we shut him out?

Technician: No, the IP address keeps changing I can't get a fix on him

Harry: The Valadus are thousands of years old why would they use IP addresses?

Technician: Likely to interact with our systems

Harry: Damn

Kalactar: The man you call President Davies is a fraud! President Davies is an alien android sent to your people to exploit your people for the toppling of Fredric, was it worth the sacrifice of your world? The deaths of billions of people all could have been avoided if it wasn't for "President" Davies, he didn't even tell his own wife Melissa but there is now hope friends, the Valadus empire is branching out an arm of friendship to help the overthrowing of this tyrant, for those of you unsure about this generous offer who's to say the continued rule of DaviesCorp won't result in the total extinction of your people? He's already killed billions, who's to say he will stop there? Well, I'll leave it up to you, Lord Kalactar 'Illiam out

The advertising returned to normal in New HarryDville, Harry turned around and the entire board was in the room:

Board Member: I can't believe we supported you, after all the deception and the deaths of Billions all at our hands

Harry: Take what Kalactar says with a pinch of salt, while the deaths of Billions are regrettable your entire race would have killed itself eventually, when I arrived on Earth in 2015 hunger was everywhere, the energy demands of so many billions had left Earth a ball of pollution in the air and water, hell when I arrived you had bled your oceans dry!

Board Member: We could have fixed that, we could have saved the deaths of billions when your fusion power plant went mad and we had to fight Fredric for a new planet!

Harry: If Fredric was not defeated he would have killed you all

Board Member: Total crap

Harry: Oh really? (Brings up hologram) this was the Cryo fleet headed somewhere, I wonder where it was going

Shane: Earth

Harry: Exactly, if we didn't defeat him then he would have ploughed through your pitiful defences, if I hadn't led our people you would all be dead! All the Cryo fleet would have had to do was bombard your cities from orbit and slowly devastate the entire surface until every Human was dead or dying so before criticising me think of what could have been

Board Member: Very well Mr "President" don't worry we won't be your problem but follow us

The board directed Harry to floor 11, the public address level, opened the doors and shoved Harry and Shane onto the balcony and locked the doors behind them, the pair walked towards the podium and saw the true extent of public unrest, the police had set up a barricade to contain the crowds who were shouting slogans such as "Down with the Deceiver!", Melissa was at the front of the cloud looking directly at Harry, it was clear to Harry and Shane, they needed to contain the situation themselves.

Harry: People of the United Federation!

The crowd quietened down and Harry began to speak:

Harry: Yes, I lied to all of you, I am in fact a Cryo built android however Kalactar changed the nature of my purpose, I was not sent to Earth to raise an army for my own use! I was sent to Earth to escape death at Fredric's hands and wait, Kalactar lied again, the deaths of billions was not my fault and was inevitable, if Fredric wasn't defeated his fleet would have arrived and devastated Earth! If I hadn't arrived who's to say Humanity wouldn't have killed itself with overpopulation and pollution, when I arrived in 2015 you had drank your oceans! No other leader could have achieved what me and my corporation have, look at the sparkling achievements we have made happen by working as Humanity and Alien, as I speak we are rapidly growing as a galactic power enough to give the Valadus empire pause, humanity has never been so powerful, wealthy and secure as it is now, thanks to the union between humanity and alien leadership even the very poorest of us are much better off than they were just 40 years ago, if this union continues it won't lead to our extinction but a beautiful new future, it is Kalactar who wants us to live subjugated and in poverty, this attempt to destabilise our leadership will not succeed because I know humanity is smarter than this and will see through the lies of his claim of friendship! I'll show you his true intentions (Pulls out portable hologram)

Harry: Kalactar, a pleasure as usual

Kalactar: Harry, You should address me as Lord 'Illim, I am willing to let this transgression slide however

Harry: Ok, Lord, on behalf of humanity I am formally requesting that as a symbol of recognition of our sovereignty you relinquish the Cryo ships you have in your possession and allow humanity to acquire Quantum technology, if you believe in our sovereignty then there should be no hesitation

Kalactar: Your species needs to earn its place as an advanced space faring species, until then you will continue to be grateful for our protection, goodbye!

Harry: (Portable hologram shuts down) Well, I think we all see Kalactar's preferred vision for Humanity; a subordinate race that bends to his will! Are we going to let him do this?! Would you rather me or him as your leader?! Would you rather have a leader that wants to advance humanity or wants to have absolute control with the penalty of extinction if his orders are ignored?! Well, I'll leave it up to you, I'm organising a vote of confidence for all of our citizens, the result of which will determine who leads Humanity me or Kalactar? That's up to you

Harry and Shane made their way back to the building and carried on with work while ballot boxes were distributed across the UF, with the Media under Harry's thumb he started a massive campaign highlighting the achievements made with Harry as humanity's leader, Harry and Shane made their way back home, Harry came home to find that the children have been put to bed and his wife waiting in the living room:

Melissa: So, when were you going to tell me?

Harry: Huh?

Melissa: That you're not human! I married a liar, I bet you were going to wait until I was dead and then remarry and keep the deception going

Harry: That's ridiculous, the reveal was inevitable age would have been the giveaway and no I wouldn't wait until you died, I don't hope for that you are my wife and I love you! More than anyone!

Melissa: (Steve hides behind an arch to listen in) It's not just me that's affected! The children are feeling isolated at school since all the children are scared of the President

Harry: That's nothing to do with me being an alien!

Melissa: Oh no, that's not the only problem since the Children have evidently inherited at least half of your computer mind

Harry: That's a good thing

Steve: (Walks into the room) It is Dad, all the other kids hate us because we always beat them in tests since they think we like to show them up!

Harry: Steve, what you and Sophie have been born with is a gift that must be cherished, later in life you will understand that the gift you have been given is invaluable, when you someday lead humanity this will become clear to you, anyway when you and Sophie lead DaviesCorp you can get all those who bullied you fired! How does that sound?

Steve: Great!

Harry: Okay, a leader needs his sleep so get back to bed

After two months the Valadus had been increasingly harassing DaviesCorp colonies by paying pirates to raid outgoing freighters, however on the confidence vote results day Harry was walking down the promenade and citizens were smiling at him, his happened repeatedly as he approached the HQ, when he entered the building the employees were much more elated than usual:

Receptionist: Mr President! The board wants to see you in the board room

Harry: Ok then

Harry made his way to the lifts and went to floor ten, he exited the lift and entered the board room, and the entire board was seated and invited Harry to sit at the head of the table:

Harry: You all seem happy, Shane what's the result of the confidence vote?

Shane: Well, maybe you should see for yourself

Shane passed the result document to Harry and Harry read it out:

Harry: Percentage of votes for a new leadership; 0.02%, percentage of votes for the status quo; 99.98%, ladies and gentlemen I believe we're keeping our jobs!

A board member pulled out a champagne bottle and pulled the cork, a small party erupted in the board room however Harry didn't seem to in a party spirit:

Shane: What's wrong Harry?

Harry: I'm still a bit concerned over the 20,000 people that voted for Kalactar

Shane: Harry, have a drink

Shane passed Harry a glass of champagne:

Shane: Oh, wait can you get drunk?

Harry: I can simulate the experience when alcohol is in my body without the damage meaning I don't get hang overs

Shane: Fuck you

Harry grinned and took a drink, the board room party continued for several hours when a "drunk" Harry contacted Kalactar over the holo-communicator:

Harry: Kalactar, my good friend how the hell are you?

Kalactar: Come to beg for forgiveness?

Harry: Nope

Kalactar: What's that in your hand?

Harry: A champagne glass I am totally pissed at the moment

Kalactar: You disgust me

Harry: Oh fuck you, fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck, fuck you! You think your little destabilisation attempt worked you little shit? 99.98% in my favour bitch!

Shane barged in and put an arm on Harry's shoulder:

Shane: Yeah!

Kalactar: We'll talk later

Kalactar hung up on the board and the board room party continued until the end of the day, Shane then invited Harry and Melissa to a party at Shane and Natalie's manor, the party continued until the next morning when a groaning Shane picked himself up off the floor to see a perfectly dressed and awake Harry:

Shane: Ugh, damn it, I can't pull a sickie when I've partied with my boss

Harry grinned:

Harry: Nope, but I think I can manage without you until one, that's the big speech

While the board and Shane recovered Harry prepared for the speech that would pit DaviesCorp and the Valadus against each other in war, the clock struck one a massive crowd was waiting outside when Harry and the board walked towards the podium, Harry read through the script at incredible speed and memorised every word before arriving at the podium, adjusted the microphone and spoke:

Harry: Citizens of the United Federation of Davies Corporation Colonies I approach you with what some would call solemn news, in light of the constant Valadus harassment our colonies by indirect means because of course they don't dare to deal with us directly, this is, contrary to popular opinion, a massive opportunity for humanity, this war will lead to an even larger military-industrial complex boom like none other! Imagine it! The surge of patriotism, scientific discovery, the prestige and the Valadus wouldn't interfere with our business ever again! We will be a galactic superpower, however people will die but their deaths would have not been in vain since their sacrifice would allow others to live and prosper without the threat of the Valadus looming over them so will you join me? Will you help to extinguish the Valadus threat for our children and their children's children!

The crowd erupted into cheers:

Harry: I think we have an answer

Harry and the board made their way back to the building and began preparing for war, materials would be rationed in a way that military and military science industries were favoured over other industries such as consumer goods in the name of necessary sacrifice, funding to scientific institutions doubled, men and women were all encouraged to sign up for generous benefits and work also began on a revolutionary new personal stealth frigate based on stolen Valadus technology for Harry, the Axiom was outfitted with more stolen technology that made it the first of a ship new class; the Über Dreadnought, the Valadus learnt of this arms build-up and Kalactar requested a meeting with Harry and the board over holo-communicator:

Kalactar: Mr Davies I have evidence to suggest you are building up arms at a rate that would suggest you are arming up for some kind of conflict, explain yourself!

Harry: Very well, DaviesCorp and by default Humanity is getting tired of being messed around with by the Valadus empire and with the backing of Humanity I declare that this interference by the Valadus empire with come to an end with the declaration of war with the Valadus empire, go, run and tell your master Clalaris that DaviesCorp is no longer going to be messed around with

Kalactar: Very well, this was inevitable, you are making a massive mistake but if you want a war you've got one! (Holo-communicator shuts down)

A smug look came across Harry's face and he walked away from the holo-communicator towards the war room followed by the board, Harry and the board met Admiral of the Fleets Tyler to discuss strategies for a successful campaign:

Harry: Admiral of the Fleets we are now officially at war with the Valadus Empire and I need all our admirals and captains to be briefed with a plan that will both defend our colonies and reach the Valadus homeworld, I have seen to it that the military is given limitless resources in order to carry out these orders successfully

Tyler: Mr President as you can see the nearest Valadus colony is to the north of us, we can send out a message to the Valadus that this war won't be easily won, well, for them at least

Discussions went on for several hours, the next day a DaviesCorp fleet defending the northern outer-most colony: Typherious Colony was overwhelmed by a Valadus invasion fleet headed straight for Robotonic, this embarrassing defeat infuriated Harry, Tyler then ordered the fleet on an intercept pattern to slow down the invasion fleet to buy time for a Special Operations team to reclaim Typherious Colony, however the intercepting fleet saw the true extent of the Valadus fleet, the frigates opened fire on the opposing fleet with very little effect and the fight began, Valadus cruisers opened fire on DaviesCorp dreadnoughts and seemingly destroyed them with ease, 20 minutes later a Valadus dreadnought opened fire on the vanguard of the fleet; The Axiom Über Dreadnought, it took a few hours but The Axiom became so damaged it tore itself apart with a ruptured Chromedinium core, after that the order of a complete retreat was given to all engaging DaviesCorp ships and fleets and were to regroup at the central colonies.

One by one the outer colonies fell to the Valadus fleets and the fleet encroached ever further towards Robotonic, however the demand for new ships lead to the birth of many new military industries increasing the ship construction rate every day, President Davies also ordered the formation of the SABRE: Special Action Battalion of Reconnaissance and Espionage consisting of genetically augmented troops to gain intelligence on Valadus fleets, the first generation of SABRE troops were an utter failure since the genetic modification of foetus' lead to extreme disability and deformities that became apparent after birth, these failed experiments were taken to a resort planet to try and improve their lives however Harry was undeterred and continued work found out that members of the SABRE did not have to be genetically altered at birth but only some genetic enhancements were required to be performed on any soldier judged outstanding in training or quarterly reviews, conscription had to be introduced to replace the crews being lost every time a ship was destroyed and in response to the Axiom being destroyed a new Über Dreadnought was under production with better shields, armour and weapons, all these efforts started to slow down the Valadus fleet by not stop it, by 2051 the Valadus had started to press on Alpha Colony, only a short warp jump from Robotonic, realising that the Valadus may take DaviesCorp down Harry began to make preparations for a possible occupation of Robotonic, he declared that the whole fleet was to retreat to Robotonic regardless of current orders, Harry also arranged weaponry to be air dropped into major cities across the super continent, citizens were given basic arms training and shelters were built in the surrounding countryside however one event occurred that DaviesCorp had not anticipated.

As a DaviesCorp fleet emerged from Quantum to cool off sensors detected an unidentified vessel of unknown origin emerging from a massive structure with a spinning, glowing component beginning to patrol the space in front of them, the ship began to hail the vanguard ship of the DaviesCorp fleet:

Communications Officer: Ma'am, the unidentified ship is attempting contact us

Captain: Put them through

The unidentified ship's captain appeared to be dressed in various fabrics covering what looked like an enviro-suit, the captains head was not visible since it was covered in a helmet that covered its whole face, as soon as discussions began the language and culture barriers became apparent:

DaviesCorp Captain: Open docking bay A-4

The cruiser opened its docking bay door and the unidentified ship docked with the cruiser, the aliens exited their ship to be met by the captain, armed guards and the chief linguist:

DaviesCorp Captain: How are we going to communicate with our guests?

Chief Linguist: We could try drawings

DaviesCorp Captain: I can't draw

Chief Linguist: I wasn't going to ask you, I'm going to do the drawing

The CL started to draw messages that outlined that the ship they docked with was going to take them to Robotonic to introduce them to the DaviesCorp government, the aliens gestured that they wanted a piece of paper also, they drew a message outlining they needed to communicate with their fleet before doing so, the DaviesCorp captain escorted the aliens to the comms room, the DaviesCorp captain attempted to show the aliens how to operate the holo-communicator, the aliens opened a channel to other similar looking aliens and began speaking in their language, after ten minutes other similar vessels began to appear and requested docking permission, permission was granted and other similar aliens emerged and met the aliens that boarded the first time, this time the aliens also had armed guards, what looked like a leader gave the DaviesCorp captain an earpiece with a microphone:

CL: I believe it's an auto translator, I'll load our language onto it

The CL connected his tablet to the device and loaded the English language onto it, the DaviesCorp captain then fitted the earpiece and began talking:

DC: Can you understand me?

Alien Leader: (Through speaker) Yes, this is an auto translator that will make communication easier between our species, we are the Quarian race and I am Admiral Quel'Samael, the ship your fleet intercepted was a patrol vessel emerging from a mass relay looking for appropriate destinations for our home, the migrant fleet to be transported to in order to avoid conflict with the Geth

DC: Hi, I guess, anyway I am a captain in the DaviesCorp navy of the Human race, I have a few questions

Admiral Quel'Samael: I would have thought so, ask away

DC: What is a mass relay?

Admiral Quel'Samael: Um, Ok, A mass relay is a Prothean construction built for instantaneous travel across the galaxy based on Element Zero physics, how do you transport your ships, FTL drives?

DC: No, Quantum drives, what are the Geth?

Admiral Quel'Samael: Artificial Intelligences that we created for making our lives easier only they became to intelligent and took over our home world, we have been living on ships for over 300 years ever since, anyway what was your fleet doing right on the Outer Council Space border

DC: Right, well I'm afraid we'll have to answer those questions on our homeworld because our fleet was retreating there

Admiral Quel'Samael: From what?

DC: That will have to wait

The admiral told the rest of the migrant fleet to retreat away from their current system to a system north of them, the docked ships arrived at Robotonic along with the DaviesCorp fleet and the Captain requested a priority communication with the President to inform him of what's happened:

DaviesCorp Captain: (Over holo-communicator) Sir, my fleet has some interesting news of a massive discovery

Harry: What is it Captain? I'm a busy man so this better be...

A Quarian walked into the holo-communicator:

Harry: Captain, what the hell is that?

DaviesCorp Captain: This man is a Quarian, looks like the Cryos and the Valadus aren't the only aliens in this Galaxy

Harry: Right, it appears not, I'll invite...

DaviesCorp Captain: Them

Harry: Very well, we'll have a meeting in the board room, tell our new acquaintances

DaviesCorp Captain: Yes Sir (Holo-communicator shuts down), Admiral, the President has agreed to meet you all in the grand board room

Admiral Quel'Samael: Excellent, It's unusual for Quarians to be at the forefront of contacting new species

The cruiser docked with an orbital defence station and the Quarians took a shuttle down to the surface, the Admiral and his crew looked out the windows of the shuttle to see the spherical shape of New HarryDville and as they got closer the city centre, the most notable features were the V docks, the advertising holograms in the Central Promenade and the DaviesCorp HQ, the shuttle landed at entrance of the Grand Central Hover-train Station and the Quarians exited the vehicle, the shuttle flew off and a DaviesCorp diplomatic intern greeted them nervously, the Admiral handed the intern the auto-translator:

Intern: Ah, Um, Hello, my name is Geoffrey Johnson and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Robotonic, if you would be kind enough to follow me I will escort you to the board room

The Quarians followed the nervous intern:

Geoffrey: DaviesCorp would have sent a more experienced diplomat than myself but...

Admiral Quel'Samael: You're doing a good job at the moment Geoffrey

Geoffrey: Thanks, most of the more experienced diplomats were killed when the Valadus took Geneva Colony, damn, shouldn't have mentioned that

Admiral Quel'Samael: The Valadus? Is that what your fleet was retreating from?

Geoffrey: Probably

Admiral Quel'Samael: Is this "Robotonic" safe?!

Geoffrey: Certainly, the Valadus are nowhere near Robotonic

Admiral Quel'Samael: We'll have to trust your judgement on that

After walking a few meters further people began to notice the Quarians and started to stare and take photos on their smartphones and the Quarians began to become uncomfortable:

Admiral Quel'Samael: Haven't your people ever seen aliens before?

Geoffrey: Most of us have only seen videos of the Valadus so yes but not you, don't worry barricades have been set up by the DaviesCorp HQ

Admiral Quel'Samael: Your DaviesCorp seems to be a little under prepared for our arrival

Geoffrey: I'm afraid that's a result of the Valadus war, resources are having to be diverted to military build up

Admiral Quel'Samael: Right

The intern and Quarians entered the barricade, the barricade was maintained by DaviesCorp police who had to hold back keen journalists who were trying to get an exclusive pictures, the Quarians finally made it to the DaviesCorp HQ entrance, made their way through the Art Deco doors and the Quarians seemed bewildered at the grandeur of the lobby, the intern guided the Quarians towards the lifts, the intern pressed floor ten, the lift ascended and stopped, the doors opened, the intern escorted the Quarians to the board room entrance and briefed them:

Geoffrey: Right, the President is actually an android who has downloaded your language from when our language was put into the auto-translator into his computers so the auto-translator won't be necessary

Admiral Quel'Samael: That would have been nice know

Geoffrey: About what? The language upload or the President?

Admiral Quel'Samael: Both

Geoffrey: We weren't prepared of a first contact but at least you know now

Admiral Quel'Samael: I suppose so

Geoffrey opened the door, the Quarians walked in and the President with diplomatic advisers were waiting inside:

President Davies: Why hello my friends, please have a seat at the table

The Quarians sat down and Harry explained DaviesCorp, its origins and current situation:

President Davies: As you can see the Valadus is pressing on our last core world so we need as many friends as we can get, if you help us fend off the Valadus fleet there could be some very mutually beneficial advantages to us both

Admiral Quel'Samael: I'd love to help you but our fleet houses our entire species so we cannot afford to dedicate the Migrant fleet to fight a battle that doesn't directly affect us

President Davies began to look disappointed:

Admiral Quel'Samael: Directly, in exchange for materials, parts and food we would gladly lend a helping hand indirectly in ways such as logistics

President Davies: If that would be possible that would be an enormous help, the bulk of our fleet is being used up in fighting the Valadus directly, logistical support would be a necessity, your support would include the evacuation of ground forces and delivering ammunition and fuel to defences in exchange for materials, parts and food, think you could handle that? If you can, the benefits will expand way beyond simple trading

Admiral Quel'Samael: I'm pretty sure the Migrant fleet can handle logistical support since if you win the Quarians will finally have a friend in the galaxy again, but if you need a boost to your direct defences we could introduce you to the Citadel Council, you're already on their outer border, I'm surprised you haven't already been found

President Davies: Interesting, if the Council is that close then DaviesCorp must introduce itself

Admiral Quel'Samael: In hind sight I'm not too sure that's a good idea, ever since the Geth, Citadel space hates AIs and us

President Davies: Even better, opportunity for shock and awe, what I have in mind is your ships arrive first requesting docking permission, when they say no you say "Say hello to my little friend"

Admiral Quel'Samael: Why? You're hardly little

President Davies: It's from a film, then my ship comes out of quantum followed by each of the board's ships and some military ones

Admiral Quel'Samael: And if Citadel Security opens fire?

President Davies: Our ships won't shoot but will attempt contact with Citadel Security meaning we'll need auto translators with the language or languages on them

Admiral Quel'Samael: We can give you the languages but you will need to produce more auto-translators since we have a limited supply

President Davies: Very well, I'm sure that can be arranged

The Quarians and the President discussed the arrangements for the first contact for several hours, the next day the auto-translators were built but Alpha Colony's last defences had also been taken out and the last of the fleet had retreated to Robotonic increasing the urgency of the first contact, the board's ships and the Quarian ships were ready, the Quarian ships docked with the DaviesCorp military ships and they all went into Quantum transit, the Quarians were dropped off at the nearest relay and made their way to the Citadel, the Quarian ships arrived:

Citadel Control: Halt, we have no record of your authorization for being in this proximity to the station Quarians

The Quarian ships continued to advance:

Citadel Control: Progress any further and we will open fire!

Other alien ships began to aim at the Quarians:

Admiral Quel'Samael: Say hello to my friend

The DaviesCorp ships came out of quantum in front of the other Alien ships lead by "The Investment" (President Davies' ship)

President Davies: Oh really admiral, it was "Say hello to my little friend", you could have at least attempted an Italian accent

Admiral Quel'Samael: What is Italian?

President Davies: I told you, oh well, you need to send our language to Citadel Control

Admiral Quel'Samael: Of course

Citadel Control received DaviesCorp's language and communication began:

Citadel Controller: A new species? Are you friend or foe? Bear in mind that Citadel Security is armed and aimed at all of your ships Quarian and alien

President Davies: I'm President Harry Davies and I'm a friend, a very good friend, do we have authorization to dock with the station and introduce ourselves to your Council?

Citadel Controller: Under a C-Sec escort yes but one wrong step and we open fire

President Davies: Very well, all ships disengage defences

Citadel Controller: Your ship can proceed to dock 422 but the rest of your ships need to stay within sector 23-63

President Davies: I'm afraid I'll need 9 more docks since my board members have their own ships

Citadel Controller: We cannot afford to give you 10 docks to yourself

President Davies: Very well, I'll get the ships of the board all dock with mine and we'll all use the same ship

Citadel Controller: Very well, dock in sector 23-61, I'll pass your language to C-Sec

The board, including Vice-President Jennings all docked with President Davies' ship and "The Investment" docked with the Citadel at dock 422 and the DaviesCorp government all exited their ship to meet their C-Sec escort, the President meet what appeared to be the leader of the escort, the alien had a dark Grey carapace over its head, mandibles around its mouth and stood taller than most of the Board:

C-Sec Escort Leader: Harry?

President Davies: Yes

The two aliens shook hands and the rest of the escort surrounded the Board and they made their way to the Citadel Tower on the way to the tower they passed through the Presidium, a ring with a planet like ecosystem, grass, fountains and trees, the Board was told that this was the sector for the Galaxy's elite, a human looking female with tentacles in the same place as the escort's carapace looked at Harry and he looked back:

Melissa: Harry!

Harry: What!?

Melissa: Stop ogling the residents

Harry: We just looked at each other, besides did you see the tentacles? Ugh

The group proceeded through the Presidium to find another species, this species was incredibly thin and almost spindly, they had massive eyes and two horns, the next species they found had a massive amount of nostrils but no nose and four eyes, the escort stopped at the lift that would take the DaviesCorp government to the Council, they all entered the lift and went straight up:

Harry: These lifts are a bit slow

Melissa rolled her eyes and the group arrived at the Council Chambers, diplomats would stop talking to each other and stare at the new aliens as the Board went past them on the way to the Council, they went up the stairs and saw all three members of the Council, the C-Sec escort pulled back to allow the Board to talk with the Council:

Blue Alien Councillor: On behalf of Citadel space I would like to welcome you to the Citadel, my people are the Asari

Massive Eyed Councillor: We are the Salarians

Carapace Councillor: And we are the Turians

President Davies: Charmed, I am President Davies of the Human race, on behalf of DaviesCorp I would like to extent my gratitude for your welcome into the Citadel, but to clear the issue now I'm not technically human

Shane nudged Harry:

President Davies: (Whispering) Shane they'll find out sooner or later, lets not have another near revolution (speaking out loud) I am rather an AI, just putting it out there

Turian Councillor: An AI!?

Asari Councillor: Calm down!

Turian Councillor: Don't tell me to calm down! What if he's with the Geth?!

President Davies: I can assure you I have no ties with the so called "Geth", humanity hasn't even met the Geth, all I know about them is from the Quarians, ask Admiral Quel'Samael

Turian Councillor: Why should we take the risk?

Salarian Councillor: I doubt the Geth would go to the trouble of creating an entire species to destroy us, it would be much easier to just attack us directly

President Davies: Councillors, rest assured that I have no connections with the Geth, after all I was introduced to you by the Quarians

Turian Councillor: I suppose that's feasible

President Davies: Thank you, Councillors it troubles me but I'm not just here to establish first contact but we need help, DaviesCorp has been consumed by war for the last three years and our homeworld is the last planet standing in our Federation

Asari Councillor: What is the enemy you face?

President Davies: The Valadus Empire

The Council turned to each other and started to discuss

Asari Councillor: We faced that enemy once before, a thousand years ago they tore through us individually like paper, even our homeworld nearly fell but we united as one force and pushed them back into what they are now with strict treaties

President Davies: They can be beaten then, I implore you to consider providing support for DaviesCorp, if we win, well, look at how you prospered when you won, in peace time our economy grew without fault, our military and merchant fleets are also free from reliance on these so called "Mass Relays" and our economic model is like nothing you've ever seen

Turian Councillor: You have the a_udacity to nearly insight war but only to demand the use of the Council's fleets, Mr President I will not let you waste the Turian lives for your own gain_

President Davies: Councillor the use of the Council's fleets would benefit us all, we would share strategies, trade technology and share economic models

Salarian Councillor: I'm afraid on behalf of the Salarian Union I cannot allow the use of our fleets

President Davies looked to the Asari Councillor in desperation:

Asari Councillor: President Davies I must agree with my fellow Councillors, the Asari would not allow their lives to be wasted in a war they fought already

President Davies: Not the best start, if you truly consider us to be below you all very well I shan't try to convince you but the galaxy could have been such a better place if you helped us, good day

The DaviesCorp government left the Council Chambers, DaviesCorp would maintain relations with the Council but would take a much more individualistic stance to galactic politics, when the Board entered Harry's ship they all met at the grand meeting table on his ship, the crews of the other ships made their own way back to Robotonic:

Board Member: Well that was a failure

Harry: Not so

Shane: How, what will we do now?

Harry: With Council's refusal to help our people will find resolve in the fact that they stand as the only defenders of Humanity, we can also keep our technology a secret since they left us to perish

Board Member: How will we get this through to the people?

Harry: Leave that to me

The ships all made their way back to Robotonic, when they arrived Harry saw the true extent of the DaviesCorp retreat, the entire fleet was littered in the orbit of Robotonic, the ship landed and the next day a massive crowd was gathered outside the DaviesCorp HQ waiting for a speech, the weather was overcast with dark clouds and a solemn atmosphere descended over New HarryDville:

President Davies: Today I carry the heavy burden of informing you all that the Council has declined our request for support saying that we are not worth saving, but, that could not be any further from the truth! Our people's resolve has prevailed even in the face of an overwhelming threat, our people haven't given up, we haven't begged for forgiveness! Rather we have learnt from this war, we have learnt our true nature, in the face of strife and adversity we have kept going we remain loyal and we spit in the faces of the Valadus regardless of any military advantages and their tendency to have no regard for innocent life, don't take my word for it, ask the refugees who have gone through hell, they were the lucky ones to get out alive! Are going to accept the Council's verdict? That their loved ones were "not worth it"?! I say, who cares what the Council thinks!? We are going to do what they couldn't, we will defeat the Valadus on our own! In the Council's denial I realised that we don't need the Council, not really, all we need is a new approach and the Council will be on the negotiation side, my people I must ask you all again, are you with me?!

The crowd erupted into cheers and President Davies made his way to the war room:

President Davies: Get me everyone in the military, I want this strategy to reach everyone regardless of rank!

Communications Officer: Putting you through now

President Davies: This message goes to everyone in the military, this is the President and I have a new strategy, instead of facing the Valadus head on as we have been doing we are going to let the Valadus occupy Robotonic, or so they will think, the cities will be evacuated, our orbital stations cloaked and our fleet on the other side of the system, when we're ready we will perform the largest pincer movement in history, our ships will emerge from everywhere! The orbital stations will come out of cloak and bombard them from above! Ground forces will give them everything they've got and the sea faring navy will also bombard the ground forces and ships, when "The Catalyst" Über Dreadnought is completed I will give the order for all civilians to disperse into the countryside and let our movements and co-ordinates "slip", I will tell the Valadus that we will move into a defensive position over the planet but we will be waiting on the other side of the system and waiting for my order to attack, is that clear?

Various Soldiers: Oorah!

President Davies: Excellent

After six days The Catalyst was ready and was paraded for propaganda over the Central Promenade, the military had also grown in size with new production methods applied to ship production, the citizens were also all armed and given basic fire-arm training and told to disperse from the cities to avoid death, the entire fleet then moved to the other side of the system, the orbital stations engaged their cloaks, President Davies then "let some co-ordinates slip" over an insecure channel, as predicted the Valadus fleet surged towards Robotonic past the "defensive line", on President Davies' ship soldiers put up the backdrop of President Davies' office and the President opened a channel with Kalactar:

President Davies: Kalactar, you have trumped us, the last of our fleets have been defeated and if you could find the generosity to join me in negotiations in my office

Kalactar: Very well, you were a worthy opponent son, maybe you'll triumph over me but not today

President: I'm glad we could find a diplomatic solution, see you in my office

The channel closed and President Davies made his way to the bridge and observed a 3D hologram of New HarryDville and Valadus ships, the Valadus fleet ceased over the city and on the surface Kalactar made his way to the DaviesCorp HQ:

Valadus Admiral: My lord, don't you think it suspicious that the entire city is empty?

Kalactar: The Humans probably fled their city when we arrived

The pair made their way through the empty DaviesCorp HQ to Harry's office and found a note:

Note: Dear Lord 'Illiams, Checkmate, Yours Sincerely, President Davies

Kalactar: Checkmate?

Harry: Engage!

The DaviesCorp fleet entered quantum transit, two minutes later the entire fleet came out of quantum transit surrounding the Valadus fleet:

President Davies: Attack!

The fleet opened fire on the unsuspecting Valadus ships and dealt some serious damage, the orbital stations bombarded the fleet from above preventing them from escaping from the DaviesCorp fleet by flying over them, at the same time all of the other branches of the military stormed the city, Kalactar's hopes of an easy victory quickly faded away.

The unprepared Valadus fleets were easily destroyed by the DaviesCorp military until the forces reached the capital ship, this ship was at the centre of the Valadus fleet and had plenty of time to prepare, Kalactar was able to make it back to his ship, the shields were raised and weapons were online, the ship was being bombarded from orbit but that wasn't enough, the DaviesCorp fleets made their way through the burning wreckages of other Valadus ships and focused their fire on the ship however the weapons systems were able to pick off the smaller attack vessels with ease but the combined fire started to have a visual impact on the shields, The Catalyst then opened fire with its experimental Chromedinium beams placed either side of the ship, this combined with the rest of the fleets was dealing massive damage, after several minutes Kalactar's ship's shields were faltering with sparks flying everywhere:

Harry: Stop firing! I want the final shot!

The rest of the fleet stopped firing and he flew past the rest of the fleet in The Investment, flew 90 degrees up, stalled, plummeted down, fired his Chromedinium beams and pulled up with a massive explosion behind him however Kalactar and several high ranking officials had escaped via escape pods:

Admiral: I'm afraid Kalactar got away sir

Harry: Don't speak like that's a bad thing! Kalactar's death here would have been way too easy! No, we can chase him down like a dog! Anyway we should be celebrating!

Admiral: Yes sir

The military erupted into cheers, the soldiers made their way to the Central Promenade followed by civilians and saw the untouched DaviesCorp HQ as a symbol of strength, the sun had also made its way through the clouds and the steel-like architecture brightened up the entire rubble ensued city, the ground forces held their guns in the air and cheered even louder, the sea navy fired their guns in a salute orientation to the DaviesCorp building, the 235th fighter squadron flew in a "V" formation over the building as The Investment landed in front of the building, the President emerged from the craft was greeted with cheers and celebrations, the President took this as an opportunity for a speech, he climbed on top of his ship and increased his voice's volume while cameras from all news corporations converged on his location:

President Davies: Brave people of the Federation! Today was a major victory for us all, in this time of difficulty we banded together and fought as one! From the smallest farming colony to Robotonic we all preformed our duties with honour and determination and the result was a battle where we were victorious! However the war isn't over yet, Kalactar escaped and is hiding on his homeworld of Casaic! It is up to us to drive the Valadus back to their homeworld and do to them what has been done to us at their hand! We will conquer each and every one of their worlds and have our revenge!

The crowd became ecstatic with cheers and admiration as the President jumped down from his ship and shook the hands of the men and women under his command, a few days later a call came in from the Citadel:

Communications Officer: Sir, a call from the Asari Councillor

Harry: Put her through

Communications Officer: Putting her through now

Asari Councillor: President Davies, a pleasure

Harry: What do you want?

Asari Councillor: To talk, news has come through to the Citadel of your unconventional victory of the Valadus, you've impressed even the Turian Councillor and as a result the Council would like to bestow upon you the honour of being granted an embassy on the Presidium, do you accept our, my proposal, we may have got off on the wrong foot but I would like to be the first to start again

Harry put out his hand to the Asari Councillor's hologram, she looked confused but "grabbed" his hand, Harry shook her hand but the Councillor was still confused:

Harry: I accept

Asari Councillor: Ah, I see

Harry: That's called a handshake, a human way of sealing a deal, by the way as a gesture of acceptance DaviesCorp would be all but glad to provide the Council with a tour of Robotonic, show you all around, you'll have to forgive me in advance since much of the capital will be under reconstruction

Asari Councillor: Understandable

Harry: Excellent, my ships will meet you at the Citadel and quantum tow you to Robotonic in a few days

Asari Councillor: Very well, I look forward to it

A few days later several quantum tow ships arrived at the Citadel to meet the Council's dreadnought "The Destiny Ascension", a very regal looking ship with spires extending from all four corners, the Turian Councillor also requested that several Turian ships were also quantum towed with the Destiny Ascension as an escort, the ships all made their ways to Robotonic and emerged in orbit, at the same time the DaviesCorp fleets were preparing to take back Alpha Colony and were making their way to the quantum jump vector, as The Destiny Ascension turned towards the planet The Catalyst flew past and dwarfed the Council's most powerful ship, the Asari Councillor looked impressed but the other Councillors looked concerned but the Destiny Ascension docked with an orbital station regardless and the Council took a place on The Investment to meet President Davies in person:

President Davies: Councillors, it's a pleasure! Welcome to The Investment private stealth frigate or in layman's terms: My Baby, we have a lot to see and not a lot of time to see it so let's cast off the moors and make our way down

Turian Councillor: What the hell was that ship we passed?

President Davies: Ah! The Catalyst Über Dreadnought

Salarian Councillor: Was that an attempt to intimidate us Mr Davies?

President Davies: Wow if it's that easy, no, our fleets are en route to retake Alpha Colony from the devastated Valadus fleet, shall we get going?

Asari Councillor: Yes

The Investment separated from the station and flew down to the planet, the station maintained an altitude of 10,000 feet to present the Capital, while the Council and the President were on the observation deck Harry began to give a commentary:

Harry: Welcome to New HarryDville, the capital of DaviesCorp as seen from 10,000 feet, this city was the sight of our victory over the Valadus with as you can see by the damaged buildings and Valadus ship debris however the DaviesCorp HQ is still intact at the head of the Central Promenade, at the other end is the Grand Central Hover-train Station with services across the super continent to all other cities, see each of the straight elevated motorways originating in the centre? They also go to each of the different cities where vehicles can go up to 1,500 mph thanks to a constant energy supply from gold strips in the roads, our cars aren't reliant on this power supply and can hover independently with their mass repulsion drives powered by batteries charged by the gold strips, however to make the motorways profitable toll booths have been set up at all city entrances and exits, if the cars come off the motorways without an off-ramp the batteries are drained almost immediately slowing the car down therefore preventing the cars from going over the toll booths, much of the roads on the ground are pedestrianized with allocated charging stations

Asari Councillor: Very interesting

The tour continued across the super continent for several hours until Harry told the Council that there would be a formal meeting at Davies Manor to discuss political issues and relations however this meeting seems to be planned after dark and Harry had to leave the Council on his ship to make sure everything was set up correctly, a few hours later the Council was told that the meeting was ready and they made their way to a dark Davies Manor, they were let in the mansion and the room was dark, a few seconds later the lights were turned on and there was no meeting but rather a 1930s style champagne party to celebrate the victory and a better footing with the Council:

Turian Councillor: How disgraceful, deceiving the Council, this could have been a trap!

Asari Councillor: I like it! It's unconventional!

Salarian Councillor: Unconventional?! You hate the unconventional!

Asari Councillor: Do you have any idea how long I've been a Councillor? Discounting the lifetime of training and education, I have been a Councillor for over 200 years! I want a change!

President Davies then approached the Council and offered them drinks:

Harry: Here we are

Turian Councillor: I can't drink this!

Harry: The Quarians provided us with some dextro-amino champagne so yes you can

Salarian Councillor: What he means is that we are Councillors and do not "drink" and to maintain our dignity we are leaving this "party"

The Salarian and Turian Councillors left the party and made their way back to the Citadel, the Asari Councillor decided to stay and has her drink, later they began discussions into improving Asari-Human relations, they came up with the idea of an economic and political alliance to prevent competition between the two largest economies in the galaxy where DaviesCorp provided manufactured goods at a preferred rate and the Asari would provide services for a preferred rate, the party continued and ended in the early hours of the morning, the Asari Councillor returned to the Citadel via a luxury DaviesCorp vessel with news of the economic and political alliance.

Meanwhile the campaign to push the Valadus back to beyond the DaviesCorp border had been going very well and the Valadus were nearly all pushed out when an admiral requested a meeting with the President over holo-communicator:

Admiral: Sir, the Valadus fleet has nearly been totally pushed back but what shall we do? Continue to pursue them into their territory or leave them be?

President Davies: First of all please, call me Harry and we are going to get revenge for what the Valadus did to us so of course we will continue to pursue them! Right to their homeworld!

Admiral: But sir, the Valadus will have a much more intense fleet presence in their own territory

Harry: Well, I'll give you two months to add more ships to the fleets, we will have to call on all the colonies to increase production of ships, at Robotonic we are at capacity of production without causing serious consumer goods shortages

Admiral: Well, we're going to just have to make sacrifices!

Harry: If we keep giving incentives to military industries then more and more consumer goods industries will shut down and switch production, when the war is over the demand for new ships will slump and all those industries will go bankrupt and if we keep lowering the production of consumer goods people are going to get fed up and could turn against us like with the Soviet Union so no, Robotonic cannot produce more ships, the colonies will have to pitch in!

Admiral: Very well Harry

The DaviesCorp fleets patrolled the border while the colonies and Robotonic continued to produce ships for the fleets' offensive operations against the Valadus, by the time two months had passed the fleets' sizes had swelled and tore through Valadus outer colony defences and took three colonies within a week however the Valadus defences had managed to step up their game under threat of execution, pushing through the renewed defences began to become difficult but not impossible for DaviesCorp however the costs were beginning to mount up, more military-industrial contracts had to be signed by DaviesCorp to keep up with losses, severely impacting consumer goods and by the time the fleets reached Casaic consumer goods production had fallen to dangerously low capacity and too many industries were reliant on the war's continuation, to prevent a massive post war depression President Davies opened negotiations with Kalactar over holo-communicator to prevent further government intervention with the economy with orbital bombardments ready to fire:

Harry: Kalactar, as you have seen my fleets have torn through the defences of the Valadus and are currently orbiting your planet ready to bombard

Kalactar: I have failed, feel free to fire, my colony isn't worth saving

Harry: Oh that's not going to happen, oh no, I'm here to negotiate a peace treaty

Kalactar: But I don't understand, you're winning and you want to negotiate?

Harry: We may be winning but the more Valadus colonies we acquire the fiercer the resistance will be against our occupying forces and this war is already mounting too higher cost

Kalactar: If I agree to surrender I'll be a stain on Valadus history

Harry: You already caused a war so there will always be a stain but if you resigned prior to the surrender to help fight the war on the ground in the final defence then you would have never surrendered but fought until the end so the stain will be there but not as prominent

Kalactar: That could work, who's going to take the leadership role though?

Harry: I am, however if you go to ground on a rural DaviesCorp colony you can still rule the everyday proceeding on Casaic while I lead DaviesCorp

Kalactar: So I'll continue to rule but in your name

Harry: Yes but records will show you were killed in action

Kalactar: Very well, what about the three colonies you already occupy?

Harry: All DaviesCorp colonies have their own governments and military so they will be part of the federation but with their own governments to try and pacify resistance, good day

Part of the DaviesCorp fleet stayed at Casaic but the majority made their way home with the news that the war was over, for a time industrial power faltered but eventually recovered prompting a post war boom, explorers on a new colony had then found a plant with special properties and a senior botanist urgently requested a meeting with Harry over holo-communicator:

Senior Botanist: Harry, my explorers have a very exciting discovery

Harry: Yes?

Senior Botanist: They have discovered and I have confirmed a plant extract that pauses the aging process

Harry: Can the plant grow on different planets?

Senior Botanist: No, it relies on the planet's neural network

Harry: Neural network?

Senior Botanist: All the planet's plants are connected via the roots, if plants are disconnected they wither and die, they all rely on a collective nature of resource management

Harry: Very well but once a supplement has been taken is the effect continuous?

Senior Botanist: No, those who wish to use the extract will need to take supplements every week

Harry: If you stop taking them do you continue aging from where you left off or do you catch up with your aging suddenly?

Senior Botanist: You continue from where you left off

Harry: How do you know?

Senior Botanist: I took some for two weeks

Harry: You've known about this for two weeks without telling me?

Senior Botanist: I had to be sure

Harry: Very well, which colony are you calling from?

Senior Botanist: Horsham Colony

Harry: An interesting name, well, Horsham Colony is about to become very rich, once the Federation hears of this, corporations across the Federation will want to invest in the infrastructure and the military forces of Horsham colony and spark a boom of its own

Senior Botanist: I look forward it, to think my work would keep our people alive forever

Harry: Indeed, farewell

A week later the quarterly board meeting was announced and the board all convened in the board room for a meeting with the President and Vice-President, everyone except Harry had a glass of water and a white tablet, the board sat and the President told them to take it:

President Davies: Ladies and Gentlemen of the board before you is a tablet and a glass of water, take the tablet

Board Member: Why?

President Davies: I will tell you once you take it, I trust you all, I presume the trust goes both ways, Shane, you trust me don't you

Shane: Yes

President Davies: Well take the tablet then

Shane swallowed the tablet and after no noticeable effects the President explained what the tablet was:

President Davies: The tablet Shane just took contained a plant extract from Horsham Colony, this plant extract pauses the ageing process, it is advisable that you all take it since you are not going to stay young forever, Shane here is already 55, this board has served me well and I need you all alive in DaviesCorp's growth

The board all took their tablets and the meeting moved on to another item:

Board Member: I think I speak on behalf of the board when I extend my thanks to the President for valuing us so much he would have us live forever however we must continue, as you may or may not be aware Mr President the Chromedinium demand of the UF is outstripping the supply we can get from the Robotonic deposits however my science teams have found a solution, since Chromedinium is sub-atomic particles with odd quark structures created by the energy released when stars collide all we have to do is find binary star systems and collapse their orbits, to do that we need to add mass, using the same dynamics as the Chromedinium beams we can fire mass at stars and catch the Chromedinium

President Davies: Yes, that could work! I have an idea, with the new nano-technology we acquired from our Valadus colonies we could build a structure that could find these systems, fire mass and collect the Chromedinium, yes, the Star Station! The task of designing this station can be given to our design teams, yes, this station could also be a mobile super-base for our military and merchant fleets and a city for residents, and we could make a fortune!

The board murmured and moved on to the next item:

Board Member: This next item is about isolation, since our United Federation rarely uses the mass relay system Citadel traders are uncomfortable with having to trust our ships to bring their goods to us and our payment to them and are frustrated with the extra time needed for using Quantum Drives, a potential solution is to begin building our own Mass Relays, we can send a survey team to work out the technology from a relay in the United Federation

Harry: Make it so

Over the course of several years New HarryDville has been rebuilt and thanks to free markets is now booming, the new Mass Relay system that connected the major colonies and core worlds to the Citadel races was nearly finished and about to be opened, 2054 was eventful year for DaviesCorp and the Council was about to witness the first relays not built by the Protheans, an advanced ancient race that disappeared 50,000 years ago, the relays were switched on by the President himself and called for a Citadel ship to be the first to use the new system, the Turians and Salarians both refused to take the risk but the Asari sent a frigate through the relay from Thessia, the ship arrived in perfect condition and the relays were successful.

Several days later another race introduced itself to DaviesCorp calling themselves the Volus who referred to people as part of a clan, humanity was referred to as Robotonic Clan, instead of Oxygen this race breathed Ammonia and evolved on a planet with a high pressure atmosphere, followed by the other minor races such as the Elcor, a race of massive Quadrupedal creatures who evolved on a high gravity planet, the Hanar also introduced themselves, a race of very tall "jellyfish" who evolved in water and worship the Protheans as Gods because of Prothean ruins on their homeworld, with the Hanar also arrived the Drell, a race of scaled green humanoids who owe their existence to the Hanar do to a Hanar led evacuation of the Drell homeworld.

Harry's wife had also received a age pausing tablets to preserve her life from old age and their children a year later, but with the construction of the Star Station ongoing and the Volus arranging a trading agreement the husband and wife began to see each other less and less however a few days later the Volus ambassador requested a meeting with the President at Geneva Colony:

President Davies: Greetings Volus Ambassador

Volus Ambassador: (Breaths) Hello President Davies

President Davies: Please, call me Harry

Volus Ambassador: (Breaths) Very well (Breaths) Harry

Harry: I thought the nature of your government meant the Turian ambassador should be here as well

Volus Ambassador: (Breaths) Well, I'll be honest you Harry (Breaths) my government is concerned that your industry base will out-compete our own (Breaths) and the Turians cannot compete with you either (Breaths) so what I'm suggesting is that the Vol Protectorate (Breaths) joins the United Federation

Harry: How will I benefit? The Vol Protectorate is in the middle of Turian space, if I move forces there it could cause war

Volus Ambassador: (Breaths) You will benefit because our fabricators (Breaths) have all the blueprints for Citadel products that are loved by (Breaths) everyone and very lucrative and if (Breaths) there is a war between the (Breaths) Hierarchy and the UF then our space is ideal for you

Harry: That sounds very interesting, if we can penetrate the Citadel markets without having to reveal our technology and the Turians will think twice before declaring a war, yes, you have a deal...

Volus Ambassador: Del'Koris

Harry: Very well, we have a deal Del'Koris, my forces will move to your planets and recognised as a UF colony with your own government in exchange for a 50% stake in your industry and contributions to the UF such as taxes

Del'Koris: Very well

The pair shook hands and preparations were made within the hour, the Vol Protectorate officially joined the UF and Turian ships were leaving as UF ships were arriving, DaviesCorp has gained an influential ally, a day later the Turian ambassador requested an explanation on Geneva Colony:

Turian Ambassador: You accepted the deal with the Volus to get a tactical advantage in our territory! I know what you want President Davies, and that's war

President Davies: I've just finished a war, why would I want a new one?

Turian Ambassador: War is profitable for you!

President Davies: Certainly not! The Valadus war where we received no help at all cost DaviesCorp billions, we accepted the deal because DaviesCorp needed to get its money back and the Volus wanted us to because evidently the Turian Hierarchy obviously can't compete with the DaviesCorp Meritocracy

Turian Ambassador: If you want a war keep talking like that

President Davies: I don't want a war, yet

Turian Ambassador: Was that a threat?

President Davies: Maybe, good day ambassador

The Turian ambassador stormed out of the meeting followed by DaviesCorp placing customs and security docks on their relays in an ark structure over at the exit points to increase the security of systems connected by the Relay System, the Turians however believed this was a preparation for preventing Turian ships from entering DaviesCorp systems in the case of war, regardless of Turian concerned the project continued and all the relays in UF space now had customs and security facilities, however until 2056 no new UF colonies were permitted to be founded due to a Chromedinium shortage and a backlog of colony applications had formed in the Department of Colonial Affairs, however by 2056 the Star Station had been completed and the Station had been moved to the Widow system along with a fleet of new Über Dreadnoughts to show off the new station, the station was like the Citadel but with arms on both sides of the central ring, the military super-base was at the back of the station with nano-technology ship factories and an ultracity on the front rings, the station also had arms dedicated to farming and micro-ecosystems making the station's population self-reliant, many residents came from across the galaxy including Turians.

A week later the Station moved from the Widow system to the DCDS-2056-531 system to test out the mass beams on a binary star system, the station closed up and what looked like solar panels extended from the station, they were in fact billions of Chromedinium catchers that would capture the fuel and propel the station away from the blast, after a quick survey for Citadel colonies on planets in the blast zone turned up with nothing the green light was given and the beams were deployed, they powered up and fired white beams into the stars, after a few minutes the stars began to fall towards each other when a radial blast of light emerged from the centre of the collision, the panels captured the Chromedinium and as they did the station was thrown back away from the blast and the system was dead, the station, powered up and made its way to colonies across the UF to sell its load, the Station began with the colony with the largest Chromedinium demand without means to procure it: Alpha Colony.

After the maiden voyage it was the Turians who again voiced concerns saying that DaviesCorp created the station to be a weapon of mass destruction on a scale never imaged, DaviesCorp responded with "it could be, if the situation demanded it, Turians, but for now it's a fuel production facility", to follow the Council elected to send fleet inspectors to the UF to check if they are conforming to the treaty of Farixen signed when DaviesCorp gained an embassy in 2051 in response to DaviesCorp's stunning victory over the Valadus, the result was two in support and one against and inspectors made their way to Robotonic and were not pleased and demanded and audience with the President:

Inspector: President Davies we have inspected the size and power of your fleet and have come to the conclusion that you have flouted the treaty, for every five dreadnoughts we build, the Asari and Salarians are permitted three and all other races are allocated one dreadnought, you have built 28 dreadnoughts, 27 more than permitted

President Davies: I can count, and I dispute the accusation of defiance, the treaty applies to sovereign governments with an embassy on the Citadel, the DaviesCorp Federal Government is the only government with an embassy on the Citadel, the federal government has only produced one but the other colonies who have their own government have free reign over their dreadnought production since they don't have embassies on the Citadel, the federal government only purchases these dreadnoughts, we don't produce them

Inspector: Very well, the Council will be imposing economic sanctions against you for your petulance

President Davies: If you want an uproar created by the fall in quality of life due to the lack of our cheap manufactured goods because of the Turian tantrum go ahead

Inspector: There will be a day when you can't keep up defiance against the word of the Council, until then...

President Davies: I believe that's a lie

Inspector: What is?

President Davies: I have suspicions that this was the word of two members of the Council but not one, good day

After the encounter years passed with no significant occurrences until 2060 when DaviesCorp expansion into what the Council called the Terminus Systems, a large expanse in the "north" section of the Galaxy full of Batarian slavers, smugglers, and gangs among other criminal elements, on an outer colony a group of enterprising slavers and privates decided that the reward of raiding a rumoured DaviesCorp colony was worth the risk, the rag tag fleet made their way through the nearest relay and a Batarian frigate attempted to land in the farming town centre however even small DaviesCorp colonies had formidable defences and the frigate landed but in several pieces and engulfed in flames, the majority of the rag tag fleet however thought it was being clever by blockading the nearby relay however they were attacked from behind by the very same fleet they were trying to block, the fleet was destroyed and not too much later the President received a call from an undetermined location from the Terminus Systems over holo-communicator:

Unknown Asari: So you are the one called President Davies

President Davies: I am, and you are?

Unknown Asari: Aria T'Loak, the leader of Omega

President Davies: And you are calling me because?

Aria: I trust you heard of the latest pirate attack

President Davies: Yes I have, I presume you were responsible

Aria: Not directly but one or more of my enterprises was and reviewing their report, well, the report of the ships that survived anyway and I've come to the conclusion that if you had the location of Omega you could destroy or invade it

President Davies: What is Omega?

Aria: You have discovered the Citadel?

President Davies: Yes

Aria: Then Omega is the Citadel of the Terminus Systems however I have a deal for you, I have no interest in being subverted and you don't want your colonies raided

President Davies: Yes, if we give you a letter of marque where you can keep operations going in our space and Omega will be safe from our fleets but in return you don't and prevent others from raiding our colonies but even then you keep what you loot, what do you say?

Aria: That deal does sound interesting, definitely since our defeat at your colony, very well President Davies, you shall hear from us again in the future

President Davies: Please, call me Harry

Aria: Very well, Harry, I'll talk to you later

After a year of peaceful expansion without many events, the only event that did occur was DaviesCorp branching into Citadel markets by building automated Helium 3 refuelling stations around a planet called Cyllene however in 2061 an event occurred that would change the fate of the Galaxy forever, it seemed like a normal day at the Citadel until the relay produced a gargantuan of a ship that seemed to be in the shape of a cuttlefish, it headed straight for the station and tore through the Citadel fleets, against the word of the other two councillors, the Asari Councillor contacted the only person she thought could stop the threat over holo-communicator:

Asari Councillor: Hello? Are you there? President Davies?

President Davies: Yes?

Asari Councillor: I'm going to be honest with you, the station is under attack from an enemy we've never come across before, it has torn through our Citadel fleets and is on its way to the station, we can't close the station and we need your help

President Davies: If you want my help there are certain demands that must be met, you may want the other councillors on the line

Asari Councillor: Very well, I thought that may be the case

Salarian Councillor: What is the meaning of this?

President Davies: If you want my help then I want something in return

Turian Councillor: What is it?

President Davies: I want full Council membership without being bound by the Farixen treaty

Turian Councillor: Certainly not! Races have waited for thousands of years to join the Council, you are not joining the Council after ten years!

President Davies: Well, if you don't want my help I can leave now...

Asari Councillor: No! Wait, I, we'll accept your Council membership in return for your help

Turian Councillor: We will not be railroaded into...

Salarian Councillor: Enough! Do you think we have a choice, the ship is ripping through your fleets!

Asari Councillor: President Davies, the Council will now be honoured with a new member, President Davies your membership needs more pomp and circumstance but we don't have the time, your membership will be celebrated when the ship is defeated

President Davies: Very well

The holo-communicator shut down and President Davies ordered three carrier squadrons to the Citadel each containing hundreds of ships, just as the Turian fleets were being obliterated the ships from the DaviesCorp Federal Fleet arrived to take down the ship, as soon as they arrived their cargo exploded from the sides of the carriers, fleets of frigates, cruisers and dreadnoughts made their way to the ship, the unidentified ship opened up and fired what looked like a red laser at the fleets, the laser tore through the shields and armour of frigates and cruisers with a brush however dreadnoughts proved to be more of a challenge by a few seconds, in response to the rapidly depleting fleets the carriers powered up their experimental Quantum Cannons, there were two placed on the top left and right hand sides of each carrier, the guns were nearly the size of Über Dreadnoughts and they worked by propelling a beam of energy that when came into contact with a ship would cause the matter to Quantum Tunnel, this would either cause the ship to propel itself into "Quantum Space" and due to a lack of a Quantum Drive would disintegrate in Quantum Transit or if the energy hit the centre of the ship would tear it apart.

DaviesCorp would use this weapon much more frequently if it didn't cost so much and have such high energy demands, the weapon was so big because the reactor needed for the power needs to be the size of a skyscraper and even then the weapons were terribly unstable and could rip apart the ship or station it was mounted to if the energy supplied was even slightly lower than the demand the energy gets stuck in the gun however the green light was given and blue streaks of energy roared towards the ship, the first shot took out the shields in one hit, the second hit ripped the tentacles away and the third ripped the hull apart, the ship was destroyed but the fight was not over yet, a Turian frigate squadron was cut off from the rest of the fleet and under heavy attack from the ship's fighters, a squadron of DaviesCorp interceptors rushed ahead and took out the last of the fighters, cruisers then towed the severely damaged frigates back to dock with the others following, following the battle The Investment arrived at the Presidium, docked and President Davies and First Lady Davies emerged from their ship and were greeted as super stars

C-Sec had to cordon off a path to the Citadel Tower, this cordon was maintained by C-Sec officers surrounded by crowds of Citadel residents all cheering, on the Presidium paparazzi had fought for a prime spot just behind the cordon fence:

Photographer: Mr President! Mr President! Give us a few shots!

President Davies: But of course my good man

The couple took each other's arms and posed for the cameras, after a flourish of flashes a C-Sec officer pushed the paparazzi back and the couple let go of each other's arms and proceeded towards the tower, they went up the lift and were clapped on by diplomats all over the central hall until the President reached the Council:

Asari Councillor: President Davies, please step forward

Diplomats began to swarm the balcony over-hanging the Council to watch the historical event and the President stepped forward:

Salarian Councillor: You and your people are about to be accepted into the Council after just ten years in return for the deed of saving our station from destruction from an unknown force

Turian Councillor: Being a member of the Council is not only an honour but also a terrible burden, you will be responsible for the lives of trillions of people

Asari Councillor: But as a member if the Council you have the opportunity to make the lives of those trillions of people much better than before including your own

Salarian Councillor: As a Council species you will be expected to not just look out for your own interests but the interests of the Galaxy as a whole

Asari Councillor: Congratulations President Davies this is a momentous event for you and your species, in a few days your post will be ready and you can stand with the rest of us but until then I would like to suggest that you stay on the Citadel and get used to your new residence on the Citadel, you may go now

The Council disbanded followed by the Presidential couple making their way to the DaviesCorp Council Chambers, the first thing to do was to assign a Councillor for when the President was off-station which would have been the majority of the time so the board all had a conference call over holo-communicator, after several hours of debating a verdict was reached and it was to be the diplomat that introduced the Quarians to DaviesCorp, the diplomat was contacted and became Councillor Johnson, after the business Councillor Davies organised a 1930s Champagne Party on the Presidium to celebrate the occasion, Citadel representatives from all the Citadel species were invited, large amounts of representatives from the Asari, Volus, Elcor and Hanar arrived at the party, this turnout showed Harry a lot about the current state of galactic affairs, the Asari and the minor races embraced DaviesCorp however the Turians and Salarians didn't like the idea of DaviesCorp being part of the Council.

DaviesCorp proved itself popular with the minor races since their culture and economic system favoured the "little guy" and the President himself was a self-made man, the Asari favoured DaviesCorp for similar reasons, during the party arrangements were made for the Elcor and Hanar to join the United Federation to provide a larger voice for their peoples with the might of DaviesCorp behind them, in response to the expansion of the UF from both organic and inorganic growth work began on a Grand Colonial Assembly consisting of a crescent shaped table for members of the board and the President with a podium in the middle for a speaker, the table was on a stage in front of a thousand desks and chairs for colony representatives to meet and make their voices heard to the Federal Government. President Davies made it a DaviesCorp aim to have a thousand colonies by 2100, at 2061 there were 528 colonies, that may have sounded powerful but the vast majority of the colonies were small farming or mining communities scattered throughout the Terminus systems but due to the vast size of the UF the colonies and the Fed Government had all pitched in to set up three defensive lines situated near strategic relays containing staging basses, refuelling stations and Quantum energy discharge points for thousands of ships, these defensive lines were defended by stations with constantly improved Quantum cannons, R&R facilities and public comms terminals to contact home, there were three defensive lines, the Core/Federal world line defending Robotonic, Alpha Colony and Geneva Colony, the Inner Colony line defending the wealthy and older colonies close to the core of the UF and the Middle Colony line defending the medium wealth and age colonies, the lines not defending the Core worlds were constantly being moved and expanded as the wealth of the Core worlds spread across the UF as colonies became more developed.

However as the colonies became more advanced, in 2064 a group of wealthy colonies in the inner sector of the UF saw the hardship of the outer colonies such as pirate raids and slave grabs as the fault of the free market capitalist economic system where small enterprises were "abandoned" and left to perish until they could prove themselves, the UF said that these colonies were started by private individuals who knew the risks and the task of having a heavy fleet presence across the UF ridiculously demanding of resources but the group of colonies believed the core and inner worlds hoarded the resources that could be put to the task and decided to look for a different way to help their "comrades".

The group of six colonies decided to leave the UF, a perfectly legal decision, and source their Chromedinium from the black market, not a perfectly legal decision, the Chromedinium black market was operated by middle colonies who wanted to raise wealth quickly to fund major projects buy buying more Chromedinium from the Star Station than they needed, the colonies delved into Humanity's history and found a solution, a new system of big government and collective economics that they could use to build their plans for a more just UF were no colonies suffered, this new system was referred to as Socialism, to build the foundations of the future the colonies collectivised their resources and economies and formed the Communist party to honour their future of true Communism, at first the United Communist Alliance or UCA presented no risk to the UF but was referred to as a blemish on the UF's map a little too close to the core for comfort, suspicions began to rise in the Davies household itself when Sophie began seeing Vadmir's great grandson Relin followed by Sophie being off-planet for extended periods of time and more often without telling the President where she was going, the suspicions were confirmed when the President was informed of a video that had been leaked online showing Sophie and Relin bashing the "Bourgeoisie" of the Core worlds, one day Sophie returned home to Robotonic to visit her family.

Sophie arrived at Davies Intragalactic Space-Port in New HarryDville to greet a loving family, instead there was only her father who seemed less than pleased to see her:

President Davies: Well, hello Sophie, come with me

Sophie: Ok

The pair got into Harry's Pullman and were driven away to Davies Manor, the car took an erratic route home driving past places from the Grand Central Hover-train Station to the DaviesCorp HQ and finally Davies Manor:

President Davies: So, Sophie, I hear you're not satisfied with the government

Sophie: What?

President Davies: Don't act dumb, I've seen your hate campaign directed towards the "Bourgeoisie" of the Core worlds

Sophie: Well, I do think more should be done to preserve the outer colonies

President Davies: You've got these ideas from Relin, don't think I don't know about him, from now on you are to stay on-planet at home, essentially you're grounded

Sophie: You can't ground me, I'm in my 20's

President Davies: Either that or prison for treason, take your pick

Sophie chose being grounded but made her complaints heard, she would regularly say that "The President" had no concern over his family and as an android doesn't deserve the title human, the President shrugged these insults off by stating he would not be criticised by an unappreciative communist, several days later Relin amassed a small force to liberate Sophie, on evening a small freighter landed on the beach behind Davies Manor and Relin emerged with his liberating force, the RPG troops advanced and fired on the back wall of the Manor and rush in, several guards open fire but are killed quickly, the group advanced through the corridors to find Sophie, eventually they find Sophie, she ran into Relin's arms and the group left her room to be met with the President and several body guards, the group ran back the way they came with the Presidential group in hot pursuit, the President pulled out his pistol and shot Relin in the back of the head just as the group entered their freighter resulting in Sophie vowing revenge for his death as the freighter left the Robotonic system.

Several months later enrolment for the UCA had hit an all-time low and morale was through the floor so Sophie had to take drastic action, she authorised the invasion of a near-by and outspoken opponent colony, the invasion sent shock waves across the UF and the President was called to calm down the situation:

President Davies: Citizens of the United Federation, this latest attack has many of you in shock, I too was appalled when I learnt of this expansionist attack within our own borders, the United Communist Alliance claim to represent the small colonies and want to create a UF where all colonies are equal, well, the hypocrisy of the UCA has already made itself present has it not? The UCA is built up from wealthy inner colonies who have done nothing to make the lives of the outer colonies better but hey! They're getting to that, they have to try and build true Communism before they can do anything they are trying to achieve, my friends, where have we heard this utter drivel before? I'll tell you, Soviet Russia and what a fun place that was, big, authoritarian governments, persecution of those who worked hard and earned more for it, there are those who say true Communism has never existed and we can't criticise it because of that, well, if a system has been tried over and over again without success it just doesn't work, nothing complicated about it, now, are we just going to stand by as the UCA spreads its influence with bloodshed? No we are not! We will crush these rebels until the last Communist is dead!

The UF top brass arranged an inter-colony fleet that even included an Über Dreadnought to liberate the invaded Inrumpo colony and crush the UCA core worlds, it took a few months to liberate the colony and remove the communist influence from the planet completely, with the latest victory the morale of the UF military raised considerably, after a year the last UCA planet was in the UF's sights however like the UF and the Valadus the UCA now only had one planet to defend and it happened to be the capital world but unlike the UF the UCA totally dedicated their industry to the military leaving nothing for consumer goods and in a system where the government has full control over the industry there was no chance of consumer goods being produced meaning that the civilians were getting fed up with the government due to the constant shortages. Another difference between the UF and the UCA was that the UF still had Chromedinium production capabilities when they were down to their last planet, the UF blockaded all cargo vessels to and from the planet and decided that the UCA should be starved out and decided that the fleet should just stay on orbit over their capital world to wait until their Chromedinium ran out.

After two weeks the UCA fleet was deployed by Sophie in a last bid attempt to break the blockade, the attempt failed and even the President joined the ground fight, after a few hours the charge on the main compound was under way and the President found his daughter:

President Davies: You have one chance to surrender, I would have never thought my own daughter would sacrifice the lives of innocents to satisfy her need to rebel, frankly I'm disgusted to call you my daughter

Sophie: The feeling is mutual father

Just as Sophie finished her comeback a platoon of Turian soldiers threw grenades at the President momentarily dazzling him, when he recovered Sophie and a large group of revolutionaries were seen entering a Turian frigate that took off and entered FTL, following the disgrace the President presented a new set of laws to the United Federation Assembly that rendered black market trading of Chromedinium, an already illegal activity, treason and a capital offence, he then travelled to the Citadel to demand a meeting with Turian leadership on neutral ground:

President Davies: I am disgusted by the actions your troops, on behalf of the United Federation I demand that you hand over the United Communist Alliance leader: Sophie

Primarch: Why should we? You've done nothing but subvert us all the time you've been part of the Citadel and truthfully I don't think you deserve to be a Council race if you can't put down an internal rebellion

President Davies: So, we're bringing the Council membership into this are we? Well, if we hadn't intervened while your fleets were destroyed by one ship the Council wouldn't exist

Primarch: You used the attack as an opportunity for pushing your membership into the Council, this shows your "United Federation's" true nature, expansionist, anarchist warmongers

President Davies: Look who's talking about warmongering, you're all willing to start a war over your refusal to hand over a war criminal for trial in a UF court

The meeting erupted into argument between the Turian and the UF governments until the Primarch Ultimus call for his subordinates to settle down:

Primarch Ultimus: Enough! We will not hand over Sophie, the enemy of your enemy is your friend, Mr Davies we have nothing more to discuss, as of now the United Federation and the Turian Hierarchy are at war, good day Mr Davies

President Davies: Well, this'll be interesting, see you on the battlefield

With the official statement made the UF Assembly voted in favour of going to war the Federal Fleet manoeuvred in position on the Turian Space border, this was possible thanks to the Alliance between the Asari and the minor races who shared a border, a defensive/offensive line was set up along this border as a staging base for the fleets however there was one advantage DaviesCorp had over the Turians, the Volus, their territory lay inside the Turian border, as part of the United Federation they were obliged to allow a Federal Fleet within their territory, after the first few months several conventions were signed between the two warring factions on neutral grounds, convention one was that civilians were not to be targeted, convention two was that both the Turian and United Federation Councillors can conduct business on the Citadel without the other plotting an assassination, convention three was that Volus territory was to be neutral ground meaning no Federation fleet presence except to defend the Volus directly against pirate raids but in return the Turian fleet would not "go around" Citadel Space to confront the UF on its border, containing the conflict.

These conventions were passed because the Turians still had a trump card; Sophie, she knew were DaviesCorp colonies were and how to get to the UF assembly and knows the positions of core world defences, if conventions were not signed then the war could turn very bloody, the result was a cold war situation where little progress was being made by either side but due to the situation technological advances dramatically picked up the pace, by 2067 Quantum Cannons were made stable but still needed reactors much larger and even Über Dreadnoughts but things were not as well as they seemed within the Davies household, a new scandal had erupted within the household, Steve (Harry's son) had been clubbing and used his status as the President's only son to get somewhere with a girl he liked and ended getting her pregnant, in response to this PR disaster the President made Steve marry Linda with the threat of being cut off to maintain the image of a perfect family suitable for leadership, however Steve and Linda believed they were not ready for children but didn't want to kill their child so had a procedure where the cells of their twin sons had their development frozen while in the womb however the procedure wasn't permanent without damaging William's and Jack's DNA but would last long enough for Steve and Linda to live out their desire for fun.

The war continued as status quo until 2071 at DaviesCorp's 10th anniversary party as a Council species on the Citadel, however at the same time Sophie was growing impatient with the slow pace of the war and orchestrated a terrorist attack on the party, her and a group of revolutionaries and Turian C-Sec officers began by throwing stun grenades onto the dance floor and began shooting in random directions mowing down the Galaxy's elite including two DaviesCorp board members, the other seven board members and Councillor Johnson along with the rest of the party escaped via shuttle, a pilot offered a place for the President but was shot down, it was up to the President to make his way out, he fought through waves of Turians with his pistol and made it to dock D24, the President retreated into his ship, the doors closed and the ship was ready to take off however C-Sec had locked the ship into place, the pilot asked how they would escape and Harry responded with: "The old fashioned way, power up the engines!" "The Investment" deployed its two auxiliary engines and powered up all four engines to 100%, the docking clamps began to crack and spark until the rods the clamps were connected to snapped and the ship zoomed off with the clamps still attached, the ship went into Quantum and arrived at a Robotonic orbital station, the captain of the station gave the President a confused look, to which he responded with: "Don't ask" The following day the President declared that the conventions were to be cancelled and all-out war was to ensue.

The first strategy of the new war was to fortify Volus space with Federal dreadnought lead fleets to punch a wider hole in Turian space, the Turians responded by bombarding UF outer colonies from the Terminus Systems border, DaviesCorp responded in a similar way but with new Quantum canons that destroyed entire continents, in an attempt to gain a foothold closer to the DaviesCorp core worlds several unorthodox Turian generals and admirals decided to dedicate their sizeable fleets to invading Thessia, the Asari had a border close to the United Federation core worlds and were an outspoken ally of the UF so an invasion of Thessia would give them a foothold near the UF core worlds and send shock waves across the Galaxy.

Turian fleets began their approach towards Thessian defences, an Asari Commander attempted to contact a Turian frigate, the frigate responded by firing its main gun at a station, the fleets started battling each other, from the outset the Asari were outmatched, the Turians held the Parnitha Relay Comms Buoys cutting off Thessia from the rest of the Galaxy however Thessia still had an emergency Quantum Entanglement link to Robotonic, the seat of UF government, the UF assembly voted for action for Thessia to prevent the Turians getting too close to the UF border and sent several Federal fleets and inner colonies near the Asari border also contributed to the effort.

After three hours of fighting the Turians were close to victory after the Primarchs decided to dedicated more fleets to the now fruitful effort but at the last moment flashes of blue light were scattered across the Thessian horizon, the lights flashed close to the remaining Thessian dreadnoughts until a United Federation Über Dreadnought emerged close to the vanguard of the Turian fleets, since the ship just emerged from Quantum Transit sparks of excess energy hit the Turian ships at the head of the fleet and destroyed them, the UF ships immediately opened fire on the opposing fleets, the Turians were slowly being pushed back while a different UF fleet liberated the relay allowing the rest of the Asari fleets to pour through:

Asari Admiral: Let's give the UF some back up!

The Asari fleets joined the UF fleets in pushing the Turians back from the planet and towards the UF controlled relay, the battle dragged on but eventually the Turian fleets were destroyed and there was a Galactic shockwave but instead of the desired result of the Turians being the great dominating force in the galaxy, the Turians were seen as being inept and the UF were the great defenders of culture and art resulting in even closer relations with the Asari and an energized UF military.

Several years later in 2074 the strain of the President being away from his family almost all the time was beginning to take the President's marriage to breaking point, Melissa was beginning to become colder and colder towards the President who's temper was already on a very short fuse, regardless of the situation the President could see his home life was beginning to crack and decided to take a month off, he justified this unusual mid-war holiday to the UF Assembly with the fact he needs to be in peak physical and mental condition to fight the war successfully, the President left leadership in the hands of Vice-President Jennings and came home early:

Harry: Hello, hello and hello Davies household!

Melissa: Oh, you're home early, how exciting, the President has time for his family

Harry: Indeed I have, come here

Harry picked up Melissa by the hips and spun around

Harry: We have a whole month just us four: Me, you, Steve and Linda

Steve: What about the war?

Harry: That doesn't matter this month

Melissa: It's good to know our faith in leadership is well placed

Harry: Well, I can go back to work if you want

Melissa: Sorry, I, just, I don't see how you can just repair years of neglect and abandonment in one month

Harry: We can always try my dear

The family began the attempts of repair by leaving Robotonic for the month and going on a private cruise across the Galaxy aboard "The Investment" the cruise took three weeks to go around the Galaxy, across the Terminus Systems with a stop off at Omega, crossed the Attican Traverse with a stop off by the Migrant fleet, "The Investment" continued to Thessia via Quantum transit until Harry took the helm and exited; in orbit around Palaven:

Melissa: What are you doing?!

Harry took the ship lower towards the surface and skimmed above the Palaven capital, not long after AA fire started to light up the day time sky and a fleet gave chase opening fire:

Linda: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit we're going to die!

Harry: Nah

Just as a missile made its way towards the ship's engines Harry took the ship into Quantum and escaped the Turian homeworld:

Melissa: Ha! That was brilliant! The most fun I've had in years! We should go again!

Harry: Indeed we should! But let's keep the life threatening escapades to one a week

The cruise continued to the Citadel and then Thessia where the family was greeted with a parade of cheers and floral decorations dedicated to the UF, the family left to make their way home where after a few days the President returned to work and had to visit the Citadel on the same time as the opening of the first station of the Outer-Middle defensive line, the President asked his wife if she could cut the ribbon, after assuring her there was a heavy UF presence she agreed and made her way to Station O-MLS1, after arriving the ribbon was ready and so were the cameras, after ten minutes of speech:

Melissa: And now this opening marks the new beginning of security for the colonies in this sector of UF space

The ribbon was cut and cameras flashed until the station began to creak and explosions were heard, the crew looked out the window and witnessed a Turian frigate zoom past being chased by a UF frigate followed by a large explosion not far away followed by a Turian boarding party emerging with guns blazing, in response the captain of the station entered a code into a wall mounted console and a segment of the wall came forwards bearing guns and ammunition, the captain threw a gun over to Melissa and the Captain sent a distress signal to UF command, the fight went on for half an hour until the group made its way to the shuttle bay, the captain got his crew into shuttles and directed Melissa to his own, more armed shuttle, just before they entered the captain was shot and killed followed by Melissa being picked up by the throat by the Turian commander:

Turian Commander: You, wife of the enemy, I am Menoc Quence and I will enjoy your death

Menoc Quence put his shot gun against her chest and pulled the trigger, she flew across the shuttle bay with a trail of blood, just after that a UF gunship entered the shuttle bay and mowed down the Commander followed by "The Investment" docking in the bay and the President fighting his way towards his wife:

Melissa: I... I...

Melissa died in the President's arms followed by the President staggering back in silence, storming over to the barely alive Menoc Quence and punching his head towards the floor several times and ripping his carapace from his head, satisfied with the vengeance the President ordered that the station was to be cleared of corpses and a replacement crew to be found, the President didn't appear that affected by his loss at the time but as time progressed he began shorter and shorter tempered and began taking irrational decisions at the UF Assembly leading to the Asari Councillor requesting a meeting at the DaviesCorp HQ:

President Davies: Ah, Councillor Tevos, please have a seat

Asari Councillor: Thank you, I want to say that on behalf of the Asari Republics that I feel so sorry for your loss

President Davies: Thank you but sympathy isn't going to bring her back I'm afraid, nothing is

Asari Councillor: That was not the reason I am here though

President Davies: Is it not?

Asari Councillor: No, look, if I may be so bold your loss has affected your judgement and understandably your temper and as an outside observer I would suggest you temporarily step down from your position of power until you feel you've recovered

The President got up from his chair:

President Davies: How dare you even insinuate I'm unfit for leadership!? My wife's death has nothing to do with my job as President of the UF, I'm a computer, and logic drives me, not emotions!

The Asari Councillor got up from her chair:

Asari Councillor: At this exact point you are proving yourself wrong, even as a computer you express emotion, the only problem is that you can't express them properly and express them at the wrong time

President Davies: I built a galactic power out of tribal savages and you say I can't handle a loss, well

Asari Councillor: I'm only suggesting this because I care about you

President Davies: What, oh! Ha, you've been waiting for this haven't you, I see now, you wanted Melissa out of the picture

Asari Councillor: Certainly not! After all I've done for you and the UF that's how you thank me

President Davies: What?

Asari Councillor: Oh yes, if it wasn't for me the Council would have performed a pre-emptive strike against Robotonic

President Davies: What are you talking about?

Asari Councillor: After you defeated the Valadus the Council was looking for a unanimous decision to strike Robotonic at its weakest after you defeated the Valadus since a combination of their defeat and your technology gave the impression that the UF was going to become too powerful, I stopped that, I'll let you reflect on that

The Asari Councillor walked out of the office and the President looked shocked, the next day he declared that he was going to take time off to reflect on his loss and he would do this on Thessia since there were too many memories in his manor still fresh in his mind.

The trip started at 5:00am with the President waking up to a both bleak and empty manor, he had a shower, got dressed and had breakfast like normal but in silence, his son and Linda had moved out to live on the Star Station leaving the house empty, the President then packed his possessions including a picture of his family before Sophie defected, Melissa died and Steve moved out and made his way to the Pullman, activated the house's security systems and drove to the Intragalactic spaceport, he arrived, parked the car in "The Investment's" vehicle/cargo hold and made his way to the bridge to tell the Captain where to go, afterwards he made his way to the viewing deck and sat on a sofa with a glass of champagne in his hand.

The ship began to rise and the engines pushed the ship forwards and up towards the sky, the ship gained altitude and entered orbit for a few minutes before preparing to Quantum Tunnel towards Thessia, the ship entered Quantum Transit with a brilliant light show going past the ship on the "walls" continuing for several hours until the ship emerged over the surface of Thessia and began to land.

The ship landed on a pad above a crowd of cheering Asari, the President got into his car and was directed to the manor he would stay at for as long as he liked, the manor was a massive apartment in one of Thessia's many skyscrapers with a large garden area, in the lobby Asari maids tried to take the President's suitcase, the President held on tightly saying he wanted to unpack and in light of recent events he was the only person he could trust, he instead was shown his bedroom and started to unpack, the picture of his family was on top and he put it on his bedside table and continued to unpack, after half an hour the President found a bench in the garden and sat down, not too much later a familiar face emerged from the manor and sat beside the President:

Asari Councillor: Welcome to Thessia

President Davies: What are you doing here?

Asari Councillor: This is my manor

President Davies: I see, why am I staying in your manor?

Asari Councillor: Well, I wanted to apologise and I'm also taking a rest from the Citadel

President Davies: Apology accepted, you gave me the push I needed, I was harming the UF with my erratic behaviour so a rest was essential, well, are there any points of interest in this city?

Asari Councillor: This city is famous for its ancient hot springs rumoured to have been used by Athame herself, as leaders we get access to the hot springs

President Davies: So, well, what are we waiting for?

The couple left the garden and made their way to the springs where they both got into springs opposite each other and faced away from each other to prevent the press having a field day, for a few hours the couple relaxed and chatted until a group of spa staff pulled out guns and threatened to kill the President and the Councillor, the President pretended to surrender but in fact was aiming his pistol under the water at the Asari's head:

Harry: You're making a big mistake

Asari: No! You killed our bond mates in your extinction campaign!

Harry: Very well

Harry shot the Asari and jumped out of the water and took cover with pistol in hand and wearing swimming trunks:

Harry: Well, this is more like it!

After a brief firefight with the Asari another Asari threatened to shoot the Asari Councillor, she was about to dictate her terms when Harry shot her in the head in a split second, Harry pulled Tevos out the water, admired her for a second and went off to get towels, Tevos also picked up a locket from the dead Asari showing the Asari and an unknown Turian, the couple drove back to the manor:

Harry: Now that was relaxation, I was beginning to get bored and bam!

Tevos: That was pretty brilliant when you shot her, straight in the forehead without hesitation to save me

Harry: Well maybe I'm your knight in shining armour, strange, I wouldn't have thought that a Councillor would be allowed to have a relationship, wouldn't that break a few taboos?

Tevos: It breaks all conventions but you understand I got to my position through hundreds of years of education and training, my mother was a matriarch and almost became a Councillor but expected me to be the Councillor she never was, I wasn't allowed to have friends, watch vids or have any relationships since my mother thought it would distract me from my education

Harry: Looks like neither of us had a childhood, I was created at 18 and have stayed that way but I was thrown straight into battle and then had to escape to an alien planet, I've always been emotionally stunted as a result since I missed out on all my growing up years

Tevos: I've seen about 22 Councillors come and go during my life and I'm already in my 700s, I like you because we could do something very rare for my species, I can spend the rest of my life with you

Harry: I don't know, I feel like I'm betraying Melissa

Tevos: Wouldn't she want you to be happy? It's better than being lonely like me

Harry: I'll have to think about it, my wife just died and we're considering a relationship

The couple arrived at Tevos' manor and the President spent several months reflecting on Melissa and considering the possibility of a relationship with the Councillor so soon after his wife's death until the President decided it was time to return to the UF, the President drove to the spaceport with the Asari Councillor, said his farewells and embarked on the ship which took him back to Robotonic, he learned that the two directors killed in Sophie's attack had still not been replaced he decided to open the position to non-humans, this caused a minor outrage from the more conservative of the citizens who believed that humans should govern humans after aliens had left Robotonic to perish under the Valadus and that the President was getting too comfortable with the aliens.

In 2075 the two positions were filled, the director of culture was now an Asari Matriarch and the director of finance was a now a Volus trading magnate, the President insisted that this was the right direction to go in since now the Asari and Volus have a stake in DaviesCorp and will need DaviesCorp to succeed, not soon after a group of Asari decided to start up their own colony within UF space and in doing so represented the first non-human colony in the UF Assembly, however the UF was also becoming concerned that due to the fact they couldn't risk setting foot on the Citadel except over holo-communicator their position on the Council was slipping, a large amount of colonies also shared this concern and raised the topic at the UF Assembly session, the President declared that he would visit the Citadel accompanied only by his pistol.

A day passed and the President made his way to the Citadel, "The Investment" docked at D24 and the President made his way to the Presidium, he arrived and made his way to the Citadel Tower, on the way he got foul looks from many Turians, a group of Asari fans asked for Harry's autograph and a Turian C-Sec squad decided to try and kill the President:

Turian Commander: You made this too easy

Harry: I suppose I have

The Turian squad fired their assault rifles at the President until they needed to reload:

Harry: When you're quite finished gentlemen, I have other arrangements

The Turian Commander attempted to shoot Harry in the head until Harry pulled out his gun and killed the squad with head-shots with no collateral damage and continued to the tower, he got in the lift and went up to the top to attend a Council meeting in person, the first time a UF Councillor attended in person in four years, he arrived and took his place, the Asari Councillor was surprised and delighted, the Salarian Councillor was indifferent but the Turian Councillor was enraged however the meeting continued for several hours until the time came to vote when once again there was an impasse with two votes for giving the Volus their own embassy from the Asari Councillor and the President and two votes against from the Turian and Salarian Councillors leading to frustration with the President from the Turian Councillor who believed since a forth Councillor was introduced there has been nothing but impasses, tempers flared for half an hour until the meeting was cancelled and the Council disbanded.

Several months later the President and the Asari Councillor declared they were going to marry on Robotonic, the ceremony was extravagant with hundreds of guests, all went well until several days later when a Turian Frigate had made into New HarryDville, a patrol gave chase immediately however the Frigate flew itself into the Anis Trade Center killing representatives from all Galactic races, even the Turians, moments later the advertisement system had been hijacked and a Turian appeared on the screens:

Turian: Human scum! This is the voice of salvation for the rest of the galaxy! A better galaxy! A United Federation free galaxy! I am Vladiscon Zenrop leader of the great Anti-UF group and will do anything in our power to destroy you and your President; Do not try to resist, we are unstoppable, your demise is inevitable! Even if you do resist the Turian government is funding and providing ships so destroy as many ships as you like, we can always replace them!

Vladiscon's Assistant: Sir, a call is coming in from President Davies, shall I let it through?

Vladiscon: Go ahead

Harry: So, you think you can beat me? While you were lecturing us I received some very important messages! One: you didn't just kill our people, oh no! You irresponsibly killed Asari, Salarians and even Turians

Vladiscon: A small price to pay!

Harry: Ah, but I received a message from you also

Vladiscon: What?

Harry: You told me and possibly the rest of the Galaxy that you are funded by the Turian government and I don't know about them but I would want revenge

Vladiscon: The other races wouldn't dare go against the Turians directly!

Harry: That is where you're wrong, I just received a message from the Asari and all the United Federation races governments saying they will send their best operatives and a portion of their military to our naval base and will piggy back on our superior fleets to help with the attack we will be launching on anywhere under Turian jurisdiction, watch your back, you've been warned

Several days later a massive inter-species fleet had been assembled along the Asari-Turian border ready to strike deep within Hierarchy Space, all non-Quantum Drive ships docked with the Quantum Drive enabled UF fleets and set off.

After several hours the fleet emerged in the Trebia System deep within Turian space, so deep in fact that the planet the fleet was headed for was Palaven, the fleet began by heading straight for the relay to block Turian reinforcements, SABRE operatives managed to board the relay and shut it down, now that Palaven was isolated the fleet began to attack the defences, the other species' fleets un-docked from the UF fleet, intensifying the attack on the failing Palaven defences, not too long after the attack began "The Investment" led a team of SABRE vessels to the surface to sabotage surface defences, the teams opened a corridor headed directly for the ancient Primarch House, the seat of Turian government, this corridor was utilized by none other than "The Catalyst" Über Dreadnought, after several seconds of charging the Chromedinium Beams opened fire on the Primarch House, destroying it in seconds, a Turian Frigate patrol attempted to engage the Über Dreadnought, after several minutes of AA fire from "The Catalyst" and Frigate Battery fire one of the frigates flew into "The Catalyst" with negligible effect, several more minutes later the frigates were all destroyed and the capital was taken over by the United Federation and the President declared the UF victorious over the Turians much to the annoyance to the allies.

Over the course of several months Palaven still had pockets of powerful resistance fighting to the death for the hierarchy and Sophie had been upping her terrorist attacks on the UF, one such attack was a devastating bombing of the underground vacuum driven train system, the trains travelled at 3000mph, a UCA agent posed as a tunnel maintenance technician and placed a small bomb at a very busy intersection where many tunnels from the Robotonic cities converged into one tunnel headed to New HarryDville, at 13:04 Thursday evening a bomb went off that caused rapid deceleration in the middle of a group of pods that killed everyone on board in a split second prompting traffic control to shut down the entire system costing millions every day while the tunnels were searched for more bombs, the attacks continued for several more months until 2076 when people were getting fed up with a government that could not protect them on the core worlds, Sophie was waiting for an opportunity like this to emerge and used it to spread top secret government documents she stole while under house arrest, one such document was that the initial SABRE failures were not sent to a resort planets like the parents were led to believe but were rather executed to prevent the embarrassment of the UF, she stressed the fact that these innocents were murdered and any evidence of their existence was purged on tax payer money along with the unwillingness of the populace to think critically of the government.

She also released documents showing that the President personally paid deranged mercenaries to have a field day on small Turian colonies, they were free to murder men, women and children with any methods such as burning, rape and disembowelment, after a series of other documents were released the populace were disgusted and took to the streets across the United Federation, the President needed to calm down the situation, fast:

President Davies: Now, I am aware of certain documents being circulated by a certain trouble maker called Sophie, she ran away from justice and caused a war all to satisfy her emotional need to rebel! This is nothing more than an attempt to destabilize the government in a time of turmoil like her Communist ancestors before her, this "People's Revolution" always ends in bloodshed, maybe not a day later, maybe not even a month but it always led to innocents being culled all because they wanted something for nothing, these Communists are nothing but lazy and believe that just because some people worked harder and made more money than them they should be punished and killed for working hard and innovating!

Protester: Rubbish! The wealthy hoard the wealth to keep everyone else down, this system is called Capitalism

President Davies: No, that is Communism, the wealthy created their wealth with hard work and innovation and with the businesses they create the wealth trickles down to the poorest, the Communist system was an ideal, the reality was that the government hoarded all wealth and used to stifle its citizens and strip them of their liberties and innovative ideas

Protestor: You're just saying that to uphold your position!

President Davies: Oh really? Look at how the history of Communism my friend, Food for all to food for the few, Industrial ownership for everyone to Industrial control for the few, freedom and equality for all to some people being more fee and equal than others!

Protestor: That was not true Communism!

President Davies: No, but these systems were the result of striving for Communism, a system that doesn't take one thing into account, human nature!

Protestor: How can you say that? You're not even human!

President Davies: I have led humanity for 61 years, in that time I ascended you from a pre-fusion race to a Galactic super power, I think I've earned my human title!

The crowd was still jeering when the President made his way back into the building, the speech wasn't enough to quell the population as shown a week later when several hundred hooded rioters acting under the UCA banner and others from the original UCA equipped with Turian armaments barged into a skyway in black vans causing several cars to spin uncontrollably in flames towards the ground, moments later the police gave chase only to be shot down by parents of the failed SABRE children with heavy machine guns in the back of the vans, the vans landed in the centre of the New HarryDville central promenade, considered the base of the bourgeoisie, the rioters were confronted by a traffic cop:

Traffic Cop: You can't park here, permits only

A rioter smacked the traffic cop with the butt of his SMG and fired in the air, the crowds ran in panic only to be confronted by jeep mounted machine guns:

Gunner: Death to the elite!

The gunner opened fire on the crowds and other rioters began looting upper class shops, when they were emptied a Molotov cocktail would ensure the elitist owners would perish for their crimes against the proletariat, not too soon later rioters drove a van to the golden statue of the UF President, just outside the DaviesCorp HQ, rioters wrapped chains around the legs and the driver pulled the statue down however, in response to this insult the President called in four fighters to perform an airstrike against the rioters, the fighters managed to halt the advance on the DC HQ however a rioter equipped with a prototype Turian quad-missile launcher fired seeking missiles at the fighters and they came crashing down, the rioters advanced once again and now it was personal, the President himself joined the fight (while calling in a stealth frigate), he fought the rebels at the entrance with his golden pistol and when the frigate arrived (cloaked) the President came out into the open:

President Davies: Come at me!

The rioters unloaded entire magazines on the President, he was being pushed back by the sheer force but was relatively unharmed, then the force stopped to reload he said one last time:

President Davies: You know why you'll never win

Rioter: Why?

President Davies: A lack of showmanship

The President clicked his fingers, the frigate uncloaked over the crowd and opened fire, the President began walking away satisfied the job was done, moments later the frigate targeted the last riot pocket with an orbital strike from a defence station and the job was done.

In response to the attack the Vice-President organized a meeting with the President:

President Davies: Ah, Mr Jennings, good to be speaking to someone who has stuck with me through it all

Vice-President Jennings: Indeed, its been fun

President Davies: Been? You're not about to kill me are you? I'm getting tired of it

Vice-President Jennings: No, I'm here to help clear thing up

President Davies: Like what?

Vice-President Jennings: You obviously didn't understand why the population is unhappy with your, methods

President Davies: You're right, the Turians attacked our colonies but when we strike back the populace is furious

Vice-President Jennings: As a human, I can help you understand, it's not the fact that you strike back, it's the methods you use, let me explain, carpet bombing may hit schools and hospitals but the bombs will hit those responsible for the initial attack, paying deranged mercenaries to destroy Turian colonies through any means necessary, resulting in the civilians being massacred hasn't killed those responsible, just killed more, you understand?

President Davies: I think so, what your saying is that we should use our resources to combat the Turian military directly

Vice-President Jennings: Exactly! It's that simple

President Davies: But it isn't it, the Federal Government doesn't have the resources to take on the entire Turian Hierarchy, we were able to take Palaven with ships we had to rent from Inner colonies, our military is too scattered to fight a war properly, the only way we're going to take on the Hierarchy ourselves is to require the Inner Colonies to give over a portion of their fleets as a mandatory contribution to a Federal Military Offensive Force during war, inciting dissatisfaction with the government since we'll be seen as a bunch of "fat cats" who take everything without giving things back, solutions to this problem will always result in dissatisfaction and Sophie won't be helping

Vice-President Jennings: The only thing we can do is reduce the level of dissatisfaction with these methods

President Davies: Very well, tactics will be changed, I'll see you later Shane, I have a fleet to build

Over the course of several weeks the FFOF was assembled from 70% of ships from willing Inner Colonies and 100% of ships from unwilling colonies taken by a control override program developed by the Federal Government Electronic Warfare Division that brought the ships to the FFOF by overriding ship controls and any crews who showed defiance were kicked out of the military and a replacement crew was found, for the first few months the tide of the war was dramatically turning towards the UF, until at the beginning of 2077 when reports of outer colonies were disappearing when there were no Turian ships in the area were reaching UF command.

At first the UF took little notice of these random and isolated attacks and continued the war in Turian territory, this kept going until 2078 when an imposing fleet of unrecognised vessels presented itself at the Outer-Middle Defensive Line, the ships appeared to have been built out of stone with spires of metal protruding from the ship which also had yellow engine emissions, after a few minutes the fleet opened fire on the Line with yellow beams from the front of the ships, the initial attack took out a squadron but now the Quantum Cannons employed by the stations were ready to fire and the initial shots took down a large portion of the ships resulting in the remainder of the opposing fleet retreating into FTL, the crews of the Line began celebrating their victory until a much larger fleet of cuttle fish like metallic ships exited FTL just in front of the line and opened fire, there appeared to be two classes of these ships, smaller versions were used to take down frigates and cruisers and the massive ships took down dreadnoughts and stations with ease, just before the last station was destroyed it sent a video documentation along an emergency channel directly to UF command, the message was passed directly to the UF assembly in the middle of a session:

President Davies: ...and as you can see our Federal Fleet Offensive Force is working miracles in the Extralic Sector of Turian Space and as such...

A UF Communications Officer burst into the assembly, ran towards the stage and directly to the President:

UF Comms Officer: Sir! You have to see this!

President Davies: Can't this wait?

UF Comms Officer: No

The UF Comms Officer synced his Omni-Tool to the screen system and the video played, the video was from the perspective of outer security cameras on a station showing a massive attack from ships as large as the stations themselves, the video quality got progressively worse as the attack continued until one of the massive cuttlefish ships began attacking the station filming the attack, the video continued until the station exploded and the cameras cut out.

The assembly looked on with eyes opened wide and were frozen in disbelief at the sheer scale of this new enemy, even the President looked bewildered, following the defeat changes and extreme measures were taken immediately, the Federal Fleet Offensive Force was now the Federal Fleet Defensive Network and all ships were pulled back to UF territory regardless of defence contracts and Alliances infuriating the Minor Races, resulting in their resignation from the UF, the Volus had to crawl back to the Turians for defence and the Asari had to fend for themselves, the Asari had to sign a treaty with the Turians where the Turians wouldn't invade Asari space but the Asari had to cut all ties with the UF.

The Asari Councillor however refused to divorce from the President, the reasons for the UF's sudden retreat where not given to the Galaxy and they were left to guess, the Asari Councillor wasn't getting a reason from her husband and decided to take matters into her own hands, she intercepted a UF distress signal from an Outer-Middle colony and lead a team of Cruisers to the colony, the team arrived to find themselves observing a massacre of UF forces at the hands of a fleet of metallic cuttlefish resembling giant ships:

Asari Councillor: Get us out of here!

The Asari ships turned around and rapidly escaped into FTL, a day later the Asari Councillor met up with the President at the DaviesCorp HQ:

President Davies: Yes? I'm very busy dear

Asari Councillor: I'm here to find out why the UF has retreated from the rest of the Galaxy

President Davies: Don't you read the official reports?

Asari Councillor: I did, but I don't see how "internal issues that will be resolved within the year" would prompt the UF to pull all of their fleets back to UF space leaving the rest of us to perish so I decided to investigate with a team of cruisers and I found the real reason

President Davies: You went behind my back, infiltrated UF space and documented that we can't protect our colonies?! I cannot believe you!

Asari Councillor: What was I supposed to do? You left Asari Space ripe for the taking and the only reason you gave me, your wife! Is that you had "internal issues"!

President Davies: I… I... It's true, we're under attack for a massively powerful force we've never encountered before, they eliminated the Outer-Middle Line within hours and have been abducting entire colonies for no apparent reason, every minute they get closer to the heart of the United Federation I built with my own two hands, we had to lie to the Galaxy to stop the Turians from taking advantage of our situation working with these, things

The Asari Councillor looked sheepish for a while and the meeting continued for a few hours until the President was due at a UF Assembly Emergency Summit, the assembly was already beginning to look emptier than before and the President began talking, after half an hour the representative from Cyleene Colony began acting erratically and fidgety, soon after he representative got up from his seat and walked towards the President, the walk progressed into a run, the rep pulled a pistol out and shot the President in the neck, soldiers in the Assembly mowed down the rep with Assault Rifle fire and a red hologram appeared of one of the ships:

Mysterious Ship: Creatures of blood and flesh, full of arrogance, stumbling in ignorance

Various Reps: What?

The representatives looked around in confusion while the President lay on the floor with a bullet lodged in his neck paying attention to what was going on:

Vice-President Jennings: Are we talking to the captain of this vessel?

Mysterious Ship: You are speaking to the vessel, this vessel is the Harbinger of your destruction, your species threatens a cycle that has existed for billions of years but like those before you, you fight, you falter, you're overwhelmed and you're defeated

Vice-President Jennings: Why are you doing this? We've never met

Mysterious Ship: Your organic minds cannot comprehend our reasoning

Vice-President Jennings: What are you?

Mysterious Ship: The Protheans called us Reapers but our names are not important, you already sealed your fate

The Reaper hologram disappeared and the President was taken to hospital, the bullet was removed and the President had to repair the neural connections over a few days, in those few days Steve came to visit:

President Davies: Ah, my son, you may inherit the Corporation soon than I thought if I keep coming under this type of attack

Steve: Look, Dad, I never wanted to inherit the company, the responsibilities are too much

President Davies: I need the company to go to someone I can trust, I would have thought you would be up for it, you are half android yourself

Steve: Yes, only half, your job, especially at the moment is suited for a 100% AI

President Davies: Steve, you're going to have to learn soon, you've had enough time of having fun without a care in the galaxy but now the UF may need you to take over if I'm overwhelmed, responsibility will catch you up sooner or later

Steve: Even if I did take over you would never let go, now that we're all living forever I'll never truly run the UF

President Davies: So I have to die before you'll grow up and take responsibility, you're right, you're not ready for this, not now not ever!

Steve: Even if I did have to take over, I wouldn't know what to do, you were never there to teach me! You were never there for me! You burdened us with our mother, rest in peace, because you couldn't be bothered to bring up your own children!

President Davies: Get out! I'm trying to heal and you're not helping, now I have the burden of knowing if I die there'll be a leadership crisis because my son can't grow up, get out!

Steve left his father and started his own colony in Melissa's space since the UF was falling apart, Steve and the President knew they would likely never hear from each other again but the President had more pressing matters now that the Reapers were causing turmoil not just in the war but in the culture, many people believed the core worlds were hoarding fleets and resources to preserve their own existence, this attitude spread to the UF Assembly were Representatives were starting to boo the President and throw things at the board such as glasses of water and shoes, in response all Federal defences were taken away from that colony and sent to other, more deserving colonies, the President and the Vice-President called a board meeting to try and find other strategies to beat the Reapers:

President Davies: As you all know the Reapers are getting closer and closer to the middle line every day and none of our strategies are working, I need suggestions

Board Member: The ship mentioned the Protheans, the Council Races live off the technology left behind, and maybe we keep an eye out for excavation team and liberate the artefacts for better use

President Davies: Indeed, any other suggestions?

Board Member: As Arnold said, we need to see what the Protheans have to say for themselves, until then I think we're all stumped on how to stop the Reapers

The meeting carried on for a while before the board was disbanded and the UF monitored Citadel transmissions for mentions of the Protheans, after a month a Salarian team's communications was tapped into and the UF discovered the location of a massive Prothean dig site, the UF sent a sizeable military fleet to escort the Federal Fleet's largest freighter to liberate the artefacts, after a brief skirmish with a Salarian defence team the freighter came to the surface and hovered over the green shards, opened the bottom and a team of SABREs attached magnetic cable ends to the bottom of the shards and they were pulled up along with the artefacts, the artefacts were secured and the freighter rendezvoused with its escort and the fleet made its way home, they acquired their transit trajectories and were about to go into Quantum when a Salarian fleet intercepted the UF fleet, a small battle was fought and the UF fleet jumped to Robotonic and delivered the artefacts to a top secret facility on Robotonic:

President Davies: So, these are the artefacts

The President touched a shard and a hologram appeared of an alien:

Hologram: You are mechanic but not Reaper, I detect no indoctrination on anyone of you and therefore can share the information this construct has to offer

President Davies: Why are you speaking in our language?

Hologram: I'm not, when you made contact with this construct, I transferred a cipher to your brain, giving you the gift of understanding the Prothean language

President Davies: What do you know about the Reapers?

Construct: Reapers, ancient, sentient ships with the directive of killing all advanced life in the galaxy approximately every 50,000 years, alert, this cycle is past its extinction terminus

President Davies: By how much?

Construct: 17 years

President Davies: 2061! So that's why that ship approached the Citadel

Construct: The Reapers built the Citadel and the Mass Relay system to be a trap, like those before us we discovered the Citadel, made it the centre of Government and when the time was right they poured through and took out the government before we knew we were under attack, the Citadel is a massive Mass Relay connecting to dark space allowing them to launch a surprise attack

President Davies: Why didn't that happen this time?

Construct: I have no data to answer that inquiry

President Davies: What other information do you have?

Construct: While the Reapers devoured our empire they weren't always involved directly, the Reapers can influence organic minds, it starts as a whisper in the back of the head and progresses to take total control of the host's body leaving it a gibbering, thoughtless shell

President Davies: They can indoctrinate!

Construct: Correct, no one is safe, even the strongest willed fall eventually, the indoctrinated are taken in by others and act as sleeper agents and reveal the location of their shelter by feeding their Reaper masters information

President Davies: Why are they doing this?

Construct: Even we only have theories, their intent is unknown but the important thing is not the reasoning but the actions, the actions that repeat themselves over and over

Knowing that he was not going to get much else out of the construct the President left the base and informed the board of what he had been told and implemented new rules that prevented colonies from taking in refugees from fallen colonies to prevent the spread of indoctrination, all Mass Relays connecting UF colonies had also been shut down to try and slow down the Reapers, only the Relays that connected the UF to Thessia and the Citadel, knowing that anyone could succumb to indoctrination called an emergency meeting with the Vice-President:

President Davies: Mr Jennings, I'm glad you could be here, I have a very important issue to inform you of, DaviesCorp was going to go to my son but a few months ago he made it obvious he wasn't up for the job and had still not grown up which is why I have something to ask you

Vice-President Jennings: Yes?

President Davies: I need you to take over the UF if I'm ever killed, now my son did get one thing right, this is the job for an android, which is why I tasked the UF Scientific Branch with developing new implants that would give the host an android's mind and super strength, would you be interested?

Vice-President: I.. I... I don't know, I never even considered the possibility of being in charge

President Davies: You've defended and stood by DaviesCorp and the UF for the majority of your life, you are the only one I would trust with such a position if the situation demanded it, if no one steps up there will be a leadership crisis and the Reapers would make mincemeat of us

The Vice-President realised the consequences of not stepping up and taking responsibility and agreed to the procedure, the President and a group of doctors surrounded the Vice-President as he fell asleep:

President Davies: See you soon

The Vice-President was taken to the operating theatre the President received an urgent call from the Asari Councillor, the President headed to his office and answered the Asari Councillor and began a conversation over holo-communicator:

President Davies: A pleasure to see you my dear, so what is this urgent news?

Asari Councillor: What the hell did you think you were doing?!

President Davies: What?

Asari Councillor: Stealing a Prothean artefact, fighting a Salarian fleet!

President Davies: The Council wasn't concerned about me fighting Turians

Asari Councillor: You had good reason to that didn't involve Prothean artefacts, the UF has been stripped of its embassy and Council status, you're no longer welcome on the Citadel, and Ex-Councillor Johnson has been placed on the first ship back to Robotonic

President Davies: I have bigger concerns, that Prothean artefact told me some very interesting things about the Citadel and mass Relays

Asari Councillor: Like what?

President Davies: The fact that the same things that are attacking us, the Reapers, built the Citadel and Mass Relays to be a trap for you and the rest of the Galaxy, the Citadel is a massive Mass Relay connecting to Dark Space that every 50,000 years lets Reapers pour through, we're 17 years overdue, that was the reason that Reaper attacked the Citadel in 2061, let them kick me out, but remember, the Reapers won't stop with the UF, oh no, next is the Citadel, maybe not a day after, a month or even year but they will come for you. They kill all advanced organic life, regardless of species

Asari Councillor: I'm afraid you're delusional

President Davies: Call me what you like, the Reapers have arrived and are here to kill us all

Asari Councillor: Look, you're my husband and I love you but these Reapers are understandably impacting on your mind, knowing that every strategy is failing but to the Councillor you're a warmongering criminal who's lost his mind, I'm not even supposed to talking to you but if the time comes I can get the Asari Military to help defend Robotonic

President Davies: I appreciate it but I'm not mentally compromised and I can sent you evidence, I can send everyone evidence

Asari Councillor: If you like send me the evidence and I'll send it to the Council, your word no longer carries any weight

The President sent the Asari Councillor video evidence of the Reaper's intentions who then spread it to the Council and then to media outlets, some Turians thought of this as a time for celebration that an unstoppable force was washing away their bitter rivals however more Turians saw this as a cause for concern that a force could be so powerful as to cause the UF to pull all fleets back and push the UF back to Robotonic, the Salarians took the evidence with a pinch of salt since they wanted to know why the Citadel hadn't let the Reapers pour through this time however the Turians agreed to a ceasefire, the Asari pledged military support and the Quarians renewed their logistical agreements to help the UF fight the Reapers, by 2079 Shane had gotten used to his new powers, also the Reapers had reached the Middle Line and a massive battle for the Middle Colonies was about to ensue, the President believed that this was the making or breaking point of the war, if this line was lost the bulk of the UF's wealth would be lost with it.

Fleets from all over the United Federation had converged on the Middle Line to defend their homes, the stations and ships were all armed, ready to go and the Galaxy was watching, the first Reapers exited FTL at the front of the line and opened fire on the fleets, the Line then opened fire on the Reapers and the battle started, Quantum cannons had dealt tremendous amounts of damage to the Reaper fleet and the battle seemed to be going well for the UF however the numbers of and strength of each Reaper meant that if the Reaper could avoid the cannon fire it could get close enough to devastate the defending fleets, Reaper destroyers could easily avoid the cannon fire, latch onto cruisers and frigates with their "claws" and fire their beams directly at important parts of the ship, dreadnoughts and cruisers were easily able to destroy these intruding Destroyers but these intruders overwhelmed the fleets and when one was destroyed three more would replace it, the stations were not faring much better, they could destroy Reaper Capital ships with one shot however the long recharge times of the Quantum cannons allowed the Reapers to grab the stations with their claws, fire their "magnetohydrodynamic" cannons, let go, turn around and fly off to escape the Quantum gateway opened when a station was destroyed due to the Quantum cannon being destroyed, this continued for several hours along with the President shouting "No!" before the Middle Line was overwhelmed and the remaining fleets had to retreat leaving a debris field where the Middle Line once stood.

With the latest defeat the UF's morale fell through the floor and the attitude of "We're going to die soon anyway" inspired widespread looting and riots across the UF, investor confidence had also fallen to a level where the economy was faltering and many Middle Colonies quickly went bankrupt as a result and became easy prey for the Reapers, much of the remaining resources went into the Inner Line to try and at least slow the Reapers down, the President and the Asari Councillor made a deal where Thessia would house humanity's important artefacts and the President also gave the Asari Councillor the second Chromedinium core used to reverse the effects of Kalactar's black hole as a personal statement of appreciation.

By 2086 the Reapers had reached the Inner Line and made quick work of the remnants of the Federal Fleet Defensive Network and spilt into Inner UF Space, with each colony lost the economic losses increased resulting in the UF borrowing heavily from the Asari giving the President much pain as his United Federation became little more than a failed state, as the Reapers crept closer and closer to Robotonic the remainder UF Assembly relocated to the Star Station since Robotonic could no longer guarantee the security of the government, the stress of being the President had become so much that President Davies was starting to lose his mind, he would resolve arguments with a shouting contest and using his position compared to calmly out-arguing the competition, he also became less and less interested in his wife and they slowly drifted apart and became much more authoritative and to increase the speed of decision making took total control over the UF Assembly and turning the UF into a total dictatorship rather than a partly democratic meritocracy.

By 2095 the Inner Colonies had been eliminated and the Core Line was all that was left between the UF Core Worlds and the Reapers, like the Inner Line the Core Line didn't put up much of a fight since 82% of the UF's military power had been eliminated, after the Core Line fell Geneva Colony fell soon after, in 2096 Alpha Colony fell and the only planet left was the Capital World Robotonic, DaviesCorp shut down the Robotonic-Alpha Colony relay putting Robotonic 2 years away from Alpha Colony with Reaper FTL drives, during the 2 years DaviesCorp attempted to rebuild a large enough portion of its fleet to finally defeat the Reapers with the Star Station's Nano-Factories based on Valadus technology, a large fleet had been built up after nearly 2 years and was tasked with defending the station, knowing that DaviesCorp and the Asari wouldn't be enough to defeat the Reapers DaviesCorp resorted to warship diplomacy, the Star Station made its way to the Trebia System and gave Palaven an ultimatum, pledge a large portion of the Turian military to DaviesCorp or the Star Station would destroy the Trebia star, the Turians agreed as did the Salarians and sent a large portion of their militaries to DaviesCorp but under their own commands.

The strategy was not uncommon for DaviesCorp; the Reapers were allowed to take Robotonic and the fleet would arrive at the Consil system soon after and preform a Pincer movement similar to the one pulled on the Valadus, trapping the Reapers and make the battle like shooting fish in a barrel, the year was 2098 and the Reapers arrived in the Consil system and headed straight for Robotonic, the Vice-President oversaw the evacuation of the planet and soon enough the Reapers and Collectors arrived, the first Reapers landed in New HarryDville, destroyed the motorways and railways along with many of the major skyscrapers, at the other side of the system the Star Station exited Quantum transit followed by the Mass Relay being reactivated, the station opened and the DC fleet exited and passed the great station, the relay produced the rest of the fleet, at the head of the fleet was "The Investment" with the President and Asari Councillor on board, the Reapers left more ships in orbit than expected but the fleet engaged anyway.

The massive DC fleet and the Reapers appeared to have equal standing in the engagements at the beginning with the Star Station to back up, "The Investment" then went down to the surface to pick up the Vice-President, before the ship could get there Harbinger itself had landed in front of the Davies Corporation Headquarters and fired its cannon, the building fell backwards towards the docks with the Vice-President still inside, as the building fell backwards the front windows smashed and the Vice-President took the opportunity to escape by running down the front of the falling building while avoiding Harbinger's cannon fire, eventually "The Investment" arrived with the stealth systems engaged, the Starboard door opened showing the interior of an invisible ship, the Vice-President rushed towards the open door but Harbinger's cannon hit "The Investment" and the President's ship came crashing down, the cannon fire had devastated the engines leaving the group sitting ducks until Kalactar's Capital Ship that had managed to get to the surface engaged Harbinger giving the President time to perform the largest repair he had ever preformed, he made contact with the hull and the nano-bots repaired the ship, this drained the President of almost all his energy but the ship was flyable.

The President made his way to the pilot's seat and pushed the throttle forwards, the ship rose, re-engaged the stealth systems and flew off just in time to see Kalactar's ship crash into the ocean, the ship zipped into space with the view of New HarryDville burning behind it, when the ship reached orbit all the cities were seen to be burning and the President took off his hat in respect of Kalactar however a call came through to "The Investment":

Admiral of the Fleets: Mr President! The Turians and Salarians have retreated and the remainder of our fleet is falling fast!

President Davies: Damn cowards! Get the fleet out of here and escort the civilian ships to the Star Station, keep some stealth ships behind for a pick up

Admiral of the Fleets: Very well

"The Investment" locked itself in orbit and the President escorted the crew to the escape pods saying that the Reapers need to think he was dead. The crew entered the pods followed by the Vice-President, one pod was left for the President and the Asari Councillor:

President Davies: Ok Councillor, this is your pod

Asari Councillor: Aren't you getting in?

President Davies: No, I've outlived my purpose, I completed my programming, led humanity through ascension and failed it, the people won't want me anymore, I deprived them of two homeworlds and turned into a dictator, if humanity believed I died then President Jennings can do a better job than I did for humanity's future

Asari Councillor: But you led humanity off a dying homeworld and into the stars! You built the most powerful paradise in the galaxy!

President Davies: My mind is made up, the UF will have to do without me

Asari Councillor: But you could live on Thessia with me and we'd no longer be alone, we could be happy

The President paused for a moment, shook his head followed by pushing the Asari Councillor into the pod and launching them all, President Davies then went to the other side of the empty ship, opened the door, removed his Chromedinium core and threw it down to the surface, the President shut the door and made his way to the viewing deck on emergency backup fuel, as that happened the Chromedinium core began to fall apart as it entered the atmosphere, the containment failed as the core hit the ground and Chromedinium reacted with everything on the planet, it spread across the land devouring the planet, the blast killed many Reapers and made it to New HarryDville and began destroying the President's life's work, Harbinger and a handful of Reapers escaped the blast and escaped into FTL, not long after the whole Planet was gone except for a few chunks left over, the President went to his bed and went into indefinite hibernation.

William woke up in a cold sweat in the Normandy Med-Bay surrounded by Shepard and the Alpha Colony inhabitants:

William: How long was I out?

Shepard: About two hours

William: I experienced 83 years of my Grandfather's life in two hours?

Carl: Wow, I never thought that's what it was, a complete record of the President's life

(Asari Councillor Survived ME 1)

William: It was, we need to see the Asari Councillor right away!

(Asari Councillor Died in ME 1)

William: It was, and now I know where to find him, I need to see Liara

Shepard: Very well

(Asari Councillor Survives)

The Normandy arrives at the Citadel to meet with the Council once again, William arranged the meeting to be between the two of them only:

Asari Councillor: I presume you've been to Alpha Colony then

William: Indeed I have and I could potentially bring Harry back

Asari Councillor: I thought he died!

William: No, he only went into hibernation, he needs the Chromedinium core I presume you still have

Asari Councillor: Of course, but how do you know?

William: Long story, to put it simply I lived my grandfather's life

William explained what the squad found on Alpha Colony and was given the Chromedinium core

(Asari Councillor Died in ME 1)

The Normandy arrives at Hagalaz and a shuttle docks with Liara's ship, William makes his way to the Shadow Broker and begins negotiations:

William: Liara, do you anything about what the new Councillor did with Councillor Tevos' belongings? Especially any trinkets or objects of sentimental value?

Liara: I can found out but I can't do it for free, if word gets out I'm giving out free services I'll have a lot of angry clients

William: Of course, we're both business people, how much?

Liara: Credits won't do, I do have a client interested in one of your clients, give me some information and I'll find your trinket

William gives Liara information for one of her clients and in return tells the Info Drone to track down Councillor Tevos' belongings, after a quick search the Info Drone discovers it's being auctioned off from a bankrupt collector of unusual trinkets having been sold by the Human Councillor, Liara orders one of her agents to buy the trinket and she will do the rest, after several hours Liara is informed that the Core has been delivered to the ship, William thanks Liara and heads off to pick up the Core.

The Normandy heads back to Alpha Colony to activate the Relay, William activates the Relay with his Grandfather's knowledge but discovers the Relay only has enough power for three hours of light operation, the Normandy heads through the Relay and emerges in the Consil system, the first ship to arrive in 87 years, the Normandy is greeted with a massive debris field, on the way to Robotonic's remains they encounter the husks of Über Dreadnoughts, the sheer size of the ships excites Joker, the ship also passes Reaper husks proving that DaviesCorp and the Reapers had their final skirmish here, the Normandy then uses its scanner to locate any unusual minerals that would go into ship construction, after a while the Normandy finds an anomaly, William points out that that is "The Investment" and the Normandy docks with the abandoned ship allowing the squad to search the ship, Shepard enters the master bedroom and finds the President lying down, he contacts William who comes over, William sees the "corpse" of his grandfather, pauses for a moment and pries open the central chamber, he inserts the core.

A moment passed while the President "booted up" and he opened his eyes, turned around and got up.

(Garrus in squad)

President Davies: Is that… a Turian!?

The President grabbed Garrus by the throat, held him against the wall and shouted:

President Davies: Your kind are nothing more than outright cowards! You all ran away when the battle got tough, you! (Looks at Shepard) Why is there a Turian in your squad?

Shepard: Because he's a great soldier that has saved us many times!

President Davies: A great soldier? A Turian?

William: Granddad! Put him down! He has nothing to do with the Turian and UF war that's over!

President Davies: What did you call me?

William: Granddad, I'm William Davies, your grandson

The President put Garrus down.

(Garrus not in squad)

President Davies: Who are you?

William: William Davies, your grandson

President Davies: So, Steve grew up then

William: Your son is dead

President Davies: Right, wow, Ok, William, I need you to get me to the Star Station right away, humanity obviously needs me again if they woke me up

Shepard: The Star Station has been lost for 87 years

President Davies: What?! Why did you wake me up?

William: We need you to find it, you're the only one who still has the decryption and know-how to find it

President Davies: Wait a minute, if the seat of DaviesCorp government has been lost then who is in charge?

William: The Systems Alliance Parliament

President Davies: Where is humanity living then?

Shepard: On Sophie's colony; New Earth

President Davies: Oh, trust the UCA to be the only remnant of the UF left

William: I have some more questions

Shepard: They'll have to wait William, the Relay shuts down in 10 minutes

President Davies: Why is humanity using the Reaper's traps?

William: I'll explain later, but now we need to go

The group makes their way back to the Normandy and escapes the Consil System with minutes to spare, during transit William tells Harry about the present situation, the Normandy makes its way to Carnex, and Harry makes his way to the Communications Room, opens up a computer console and tries to access the communication systems:

Harry: I've been blocked by another AI

Shepard: Let Harry in EDI

EDI: Sorry, but Cerberus protocols prevent access to the systems from unknown sources

William: Use my sub-system

Harry: Very well

Harry uses William's sub-system to access the communications systems, he defines the frequency, enters the decryption key and determines the location of the Star Station, deep within the Terminus Systems.

(Asari Councillor Survived ME 1)

William: We brought you back with help from an old friend of yours and I think she deserves to see you again

The Normandy heads to the Citadel and docks with the Citadel, William books a meeting with the Council, the meeting is started by Shepard and William:

Asari Councillor: Did you find anything with my help?

William: Well, not just something

The President makes his way up the Council Chamber stairs and greets the Council:

President Davies: The lifts are still slow I see

The Asari Councillor sighs:

Asari Councillor: Couldn't be anyone else, and I wouldn't have it any other way

Harry: So, I hear the Star Station has been lost, well, an explanation would be nice, a bit hard to misplace a station larger than the Citadel

Turian Councillor: The what?

President Davies: The Star Station, did the Asari Councillor not tell you?

Salarian Councillor: No

President Davies: Great, so I assume you know nothing of the Reapers then

Turian Councillor: Ah, yes Reapers. The immortal race of sentient Starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim

President Davies: Ah yes Turians. The stubborn race of ignoramuses with an irrational hatred of humanity. If only we could have dismissed that claim

Turian Councillor: How dare you talk to a Council member in such a fashion!?

President Davies: I was a Councillor! I was the President of the most powerful force in the Galaxy! Anyway, my anger shouldn't be completely directed at you, Tevos! Why did you not tell the other Councillors of the Reapers, DaviesCorp, or even me?

Asari Councillor: I… I… I couldn't

President Davies: What? So that's it? You "couldn't" utilise the time I gave you all to prepare?!

Asari Councillor:

This story is a work in progress, this story is not final and I'm open for suggestions

(All names in this story that relate to any people living or dead will be purely coincidental except Harry Davies and Shane Jennings; these names have been used with the permission of the name holders and Mass Effect features belong to their owners)


End file.
